Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent
by Marie yaoi fan
Summary: Mondes univers, failles, équilibre... un univers ou plutôt DES univers s'entrechoquent pour une histoire inédite. Dagur, Harold, les dragoniers, tout beurk, les marchés du nord, les exilés, les négociants... tout le monde quoi :p
1. Chapter 1

Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Crowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 1: la faille.

C'était une belle journée sur l'île des Parenvrilles, Dagur leur chef et son capitaine et bras droit Vorg discutaient juste à la limite de la plage. Des Parenvrilles s'occupaient de décharger les bateaux de l'armada chargés du butin d'un raid avec un air satisfait.

Soudain une vive lueur violette éclata sur la plage, semant la panique et tous les parenvrilles présents coururent se réfugier derrière leur chef qui était plus que perplexe devant cette manifestation. La leur s'atténua révélant une sorte de motif rappelant la forme d'une porte grossière s'élevant du sol jusque haut vers le ciel.

Le silence régna un instant puis une déferlante de créatures passa par la "porte": elle ressemblaient à des insectes géants, monstrueux et mélangeant les caractéristiques de plusieurs espèces en en agrégea inquiétant. Elles ne prêtèrent aucune attention aux humains dans un premier temps, fouillant le fret déchargé sur le quai et emportant les vivres trouvés vers la "porte".

Quand elles eurent épuisé les ressources de la flotte, elles remarquèrent les humains et poussèrent des barrissements à glacer le sang. Les parenvrilles dégainèrent leurs armes selon le modèle de leur chef, comprenant le danger imminent. Soudain, un éclair violet stria le champ de bataille, entre les créatures et les humains. Quand la lumière diminua, 32 personnes formaient une ligne... mais chose étrange, toutes avaient l'apparence de Dagurs et de Harolds, formant des paires enchaînés deux par deux: un Dagur avec un harold

Les créatures s'étaient arrêtées au moment même de l'éclair et les parenvrilles étaient abasourdis... le silence régna encore un instant. Les nouveau venus, n ligne, levèrent leurs armes (copies des armes des originaux: une hache pour les dagurs, un petit couteau pour les harolds) et crièrent en coeur: "CEUX QUI VONT MOURIR TE SALUENT".

A ce cri, les créatures rugirent et se lancèrent à l'assaut des nouveaux avec avec une rage décuplée. Tous les couples se lancèrent à l'assaut en criant ... tous sauf un qui resta immobile un instant.

Là, sur cette plage, Marie enfermée dans un corps d'homme et Auguste, dans le corps d'un ado, semblaient figés comme craignant la bataille... mais il n'en était rien: elle analysait la situation avant de se lancer. Soudain elle balança son casque au sol et ils s'élancèrent dans un parfait mouvement fluide au coeur de la mêlée. Les parenvrilles, ne sachant comment réagir, attendait en silence, les yeux ronds et les armes à la main, que la situation s'éclaircisse.

-

voilà, un court premier chapitre pour tâter le terrain, laisser un petit commentaire (en bien ou en mal) si je reçois des marques d'intérêt je continue (et ce sera trèèèès long) sinon, j'arrête.  
kissous les gens


	2. chapitre 2: combat de titans

Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Crowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

* * *

Chapitre 2: combat de titans

Tout allait très vite: une première créature se jeta droit sur eux, elle dit à son coéquipier "dessous" il se couchèrent en plein élan pour glisser sous le ventre de la bête, lui ouvrant au passant l'abdomen avec la hache et le couteau. La créature s'effondra au sol dans une fétide odeur de tripes répandues.

Dagur et Vorg ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards de cette paire en particulier, ils entendaient mais ne voyaient le terrible spectacle du champs de bataille ou les créatures tombaient comme des mouches mais ou ces étranges personnes mourraient ou se faisaient cruellement mutiler. Seuls comptaient ces deux "danseurs" de la fureur."Droite", "Gauche", "En dessous", "Au dessus"... ils devinaient ses ordres aux mouvements meurtriers qui abattaient à chaque fois une créature.

Les survivants de la ligne de défense formaient un étrange ballet: avançant dans les lignes ennemies puis reculant pour reformer la ligne: il était clair que leur but était de protéger les gens (pourtant de parfaits inconnus) qui s'amassaient derrière eux. De temps à autre, les Parenvrilles achevaient une créature blessée qui s'échappait en titubant dans leur direction à l'instar de leur chef qui frappa le premier un insecte moribond qui tendait encore dangereusement ses mandibules vers eux.

Alors que les défenseurs avait une fois de plus reculé en ligne, un mouvement étrange se fit voir parmi les créatures, au pieds de la porte: elle s'en écartèrent largement en demi lune, laissant un espace vide (ce qui était hautement inhabituel car elles se déplaçaient en horde serrée). Marie le remarqua de suite et s'arrêta, Auguste puis Dagur et Vorg suivirent sont regard et comprirent le caractère inhabituel de la situation. Un insecte beaucoup plus gros que les autre émergea de la porte: se furent d'abord de gigantesques pinces puis un corps de scorpion et enfin une longue queue (trois fois plus longue que celle d'un vrai scorpion, très mobile et terminée non par un dard mais une lame chitineuse en forme de goutte très acérée).

Les autres créatures s'écartèrent devant elle, formant une haie d'honneur dans laquelle le "scorpion" s'engouffra...il était évident que même ses compatriotes la craignaient.

Atteignant la ligne des défenseurs, elle saisit une paire dans ses pinces disproportionnées et les coupa tous les deux en 2. après cela elle chercha une nouvelle victime. Elle remarqua un "Dagur" seul, le vrai, et trouva que c'était une proie facile. Elle projeta sa queue agile, lame en avant vers lui. Marie saisi son mouvement en une fraction de seconde mais savait que tenter de l'atteindre la heurterait simplement aux pinces...elle pris donc une décision radicale. Tirant Auguste par la menotte, elle se plaça juste devant le jeune chef, la lame acérée la transperça de part en part au niveau de l'estomac, ressortant de l'autre côté, dégouttant du sang. La créature levant alors sa victime au niveau de ses yeux, soulevant au passage August par le bras à 20 cm du sol, pourtant la réaction de la blessée ne fut pas celle que l'on croit.

"Tu crois que tu me fait peur, on va se bouffer du niveau 4" (Dagur compris alors au timbre de sa voix que c'était une fille) et elle dégaina l'épée accrochée dans le dos de l'original pour planter férocement dans un œil de la créature. Le "scorpion" convulsa, retirant violemment sa queue de son abdomen, la faisant chuter de deux bons mètre puis expira. August était paniqué, les Parenvrilles gelés sur place...mais elle se releva, se redressa et tira sur la menotte vers l'avant. August résista et lui cria "Tu es folle, tu est blessée, allonges toi" et elle répondit "Regardes autour de toi, il y a encore beaucoup de travail et on n'est plus très nombreux, on ne peux pas se permettre d'en perdre plus". August la regarda dans les yeux et il n'y lit qu'une farouche détermination: elle retournerait se battre même si elle devait le jeter sur son épaule pour ça.

Marie retira son épée d'un coup sec de son socle de chair morte, ramassa une hache qui traînait au sol, puis tous deux s'élancèrent dans la mêlée. une fois encore ils tracèrent une ligne bien droite mais les créatures semblaient les éviter voire les fuir. Ne sachant plus qui était qui, les bêtes commencèrent à éviter tous les défenseurs puis , devant leur ardeur redoublée, commencèrent à reculer pour repasser la porte à reculons jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste pas une. Le silence retomba.

Les Parenvrille se détendirent, Dagur et Vorg s'élancèrent au milieu des carcasses ignorant les regards interrogateurs, le spectacle atroce des morts, des mourants et des mutilations. Ils les cherchaient EUX... ils firent par entendre la voix familière d' August qui criait avant de voir, au détour d'un monceau de créatures mortes, la paire recherchée: August hurlait à coté de sa coéquipière, assise tranquillement sur le cadavre d'une créature, la tête basse et le dos voûté. Dagur et son second s'approchèrent et remarquèrent alors les gouttes de sang tombant de son visage. Une fois près d'eux, ils demandèrent "est ce que ça va?", August se retourna, la rage brillant dans ses yeux: "A votre avis?" hurla t-il. Marie se força à parler d'un ton calme "August ne leur hurle pas dessus ce n'est pas de leur faute: nous devons aussi bien protéger le monde que ses habitants". Elle releva la tête et regarda Dagur dans les yeux (elle trouva qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques) et dit: "ce n'est pas tout ça mais nous avons une faille à refermer", du sang coulait abondamment de son nez et se bouche. Au grand étonnement de tous, elle se releva et tonna d'une voix forte "Que tous ceux qui tiennent encore debout viennent fermer la faille". Ils marchèrent péniblement jusqu'au pied de l'anomalie violette, formèrent une ligne, se prirent par la main et le silence se fit. Peu a peu, la "porte" se referma avant de disparaître complètement. Ils se dispersèrent lentement, soudain Marie s'écroula assise sur le sol avant de s'y allonger.

August était mort d'inquiétude, tous les survivants se dirigeaient vers elle pour former un cercle autour d'eux, les larmes roulaient sur le visage d' August... un visage qui n'était pas le sien mais celui d' Harold. Dagur avait mal au cœur et une horrible envie de pleurer (ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis la mort de sa mère). August "parles moi", Marie répondit "je ne suis pas encore morte! Arrêtes de chialer tu me donnes mal à la tête". Tous reprirent un peu espoir, August lui dit "tu dois survivre, il y a surement des tas de choses que tu voudrais pouvoir refaire", elle répondit "je regrette simplement de pas avoir pu prendre un bon bain chaud et manger du fromage de chèvre". "mais tu le feras, tu le feras..." la voix d' August mourut dans sa gorge en constatant que la respiration de sa coéquipière devenait plus légère, elle dit comme ultimes mots "c'est la fin, j'ai le bout des doigts qui picotent". Les autres Dagurs se rendirent comptent qu'eux aussi tandis que tous les Harolds avaient un horrible sifflement d'oreilles, ils en firent part à voix haute et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le vrai Dagur. Celui se concentra sur ses mains et dit "non, moi non" alors un Dagur avec un drôle d'accent dit "alors il se passe quelque chose".

De minuscules éclairs apparurent, courant sur les défenseurs en tous états, ils s'intensifièrent et des cris de souffrances retentirent. Certains tombaient au sol en se tordant de douleur et ils se transformèrent en silhouettes de lumière bleue. Quand les lueurs se dissipèrent, il n'y avait plus ni Dagurs ni Harolds mais des individus variés: Tous les Dagurs semblaient être des filles et tous les Harolds des garçons. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut l'absence de chaîne à leur poignet puis ils tâtaient leur corps et, se rendant que c'était le leur, commencèrent à sauter de joie et à s'étreindre. Tous les défenseurs encore en vie, même moribonds, se relevaient sans une égratignure. August se releva et se regarda mais sa joie était très limitée... il n'osa pas LA regarder et tourna le dos. Il entendit un bruit sec de tissus et se retourna, Marie s'était assise d'un coup et August eu la frayeur de sa vie et poussa un cri de fille avant de se cacher peureusement derrière Vorg interloqué. un tait si pâle qu'on aurait de la porcelaine, une tresse de très long cheveux noirs, des yeux verts... des lèvres noires, les yeux soulignés de noir... un chemisiers à jabots et manches compliquées NOIR, pantalon de cuir NOIR et des hautes bottes à talon NOIRES... tout le mondes était...perplexe... au mieux.

"tu cries vraiment comme une fille!" dit Marie le regard malicieux. August déglutit avec difficulté avant de s'aventurer hors de sa cachette avec un air timide: "Marie?" "Non le pape!" répondit t-elle, avant d'ajouter "t'as jamais vu de gothique de ta vie?" "si si mais tu ne m'avais jamais dit que t'étais gothique" "et alors tu crois que j'avais envie d'étaler ma vie privée devant un parfait inconnu!" "on n'est plus de parfaits inconnus, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est enchaînés ensemble?" " dans les 200 ans je dirais mais on a jamais eu super le temps de parler" " un point pour toi".

* * *

voilà le chapitre 2 beaucoup plus long et violent de bout en bout... j'ai toujours ce petit côté là (je me souviens de mes barbies: barbie bûcher, barbie guillotine...) mais voilà début du chapitre 3 le nœud de l'intrigue sera révélé. lâchez les coms! pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase (faut feinter car le site ne veux pas de mail :p) , je vous enverrais un petit message quand il y aura une upload ;)


	3. chapitre 3: le repos du guerrier

Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Crowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

* * *

Chapitre trois: le repos du guerrier

Dagur n'écouta pas un mot, il fut subjuguer par cette femme capable de combattre des créatures colossales, de se sacrifier pour lui et d'une beauté à couper le souffle... le cœur battant, les mains moites...il était amoureux! Soudain le monde changea:la lumière l'aveugla comme s'il n'avait vécu que dans le noir, les couleurs lui apparurent comme s'il n'avait vécu qu'en noir et blanc, les sons lui heurtèrent les tympans, le gout de cendres de sa bouche disparut. Et une grande angoisse le saisi: comme faire la cours a une femme comme celle là... à toute femme d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais envisagé la question mais alors une personne si différente... il verrait bien, il fallait régler le plus urgent d'abord.

Après l'euphorie, place à l'angoisse chez les défenseurs: que faire maintenant, au milieu d'un monde inconnu, sans argent, sans connaissances... August regarda Marie et lui dit ouvertement: "on fait quoi maintenant?", Marie répondit "on? je je ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire mais moi je m'en vais!" sur quoi elle tourna les talons pour s'éloigner doucement sur le sable de la plage, laissant tout le monde interloqué. Vorg déclara d'un ton bien fort "elle n'ira pas bien loin on est sur une île!". Marie se retourna avec un sourire en coin "vous ne me croyez pas capable de quitter une île... c mal me connaitre!" et elle repris sa marche. Dagur était cloué sur place depuis le début de l'échange se demandant quoi faire pour éviter la catastrophe personnelle de la voir ainsi s'éloigner. Son cerveau jusque là en ébullition cessa de fonctionner, l'instinct pris le pas sur le raisonnement, le cœur sur la raison... il s'élançant en courant, la rattrapa par la main avec un air de chien battu. August lui cria "ne fait pas ça, elle déteste être touchée!" mais Dagur s'en moquait... elle se retourna en le fusillant du regard mais il ne le pris pas comme une menace, il l'autre main dans la manche volantée pour enserrer doucement son avant bras, peau contre peau en la suppliant du regard. Elle s'apprêtait à le frapper mais fut interrompue dans son geste, quelle expression avait-il? Trop habituée à la haine et la méfiance, elle n'arrivait pas à identifier son expression... juste qu'elle n'était pas hostile, et ça faisait longtemps qu'un inconnu n'avait pas montré d'hostilité à son égard.

Le chef Parenvrille en profiter pour lancer une répartie toute prête dans sa tête: "restes, je veux dire restez, vous avez tant fait pour nous que nous vous devons bien de nous occuper de vous". Marie réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre "ok, mais si ça ne me plait pas je m'en vais". L'estomac du chef se détendit brusquement... heureusement car il était tellement tendu qu'il allait vomir. Il lui lâcha le bras à contre cœur pour la précéder sur le retour vers la jetée.

Arrivés près du groupe, tout les défenseurs la regardèrent pour savoir quoi faire, elle pris une grande inspiration: "il faut nous occuper de nos morts et leur donner des funérailles dignes" et elle ajouta: vous les autochtones commencez à vous débarrasser des cadavres des virus, sinon ils vont pourrir, amener des mouches et toutes les maladies qu'elles amènent". Se tournant vers la mer, elle se remémora les bateaux munis de catapultes: s'ils disposaient d'un tel arsenal, il devait y avoir au moins un autre peuple avec qui ils étaient en guerre. Un autre peuple qui ignorait tout de ce qui s'était passé ici... il faudrait les prévenir et leur apporter des preuves. Elle se ravisa donc, s'adressant à un groupe de Parenvrilles qui dépeçait un virus de niveau 2 elle leur lança "vous là arrêtez, prélevez deux spécimens des... créatures les plus petites parmi les moins abîmées ainsi que le gros. mettez les à part et gardez les entiers, portez les loin des habitations genre dans une grotte et laissez les y, on s'en occupera plus tard". Le groupe d'hommes se regarda avec perplexité puis interrogèrent Dagur du regard croyant qu'il surveillait les opération alors qu'il surveillait que sa bien aimée ne s'éloigne pas dans son dos. D'un négligent geste de la main il les enjoint d'obéir avant de rejoindre Marie à grands pas. Celle ci était agenouillée en silence près d'une étrange femme à la peau brune et aux cheveux crépus. il attendit qu'elle se relève pour lui demander: "que voulez faire vos morts? qu'est ce que vous entendez pas des funérailles dignes?" "je ne sais pas, on n'en a jamais discuté vu qu'on repartait avant de pouvoir nous en occuper... vous comment faites vous?" "nous sommes des viking, nous faisons des funérailles viking" dit il avec fierté. "c'est à dire" demanda t-elle d'un air blasé qui le fit se sentir honteux... "on les mets sur un bateau puis on l'embrase en tirant des flèches enflammées". "ah d'accord, si vous voulez bien nous donner un bateau on va faire ça" dit elle en se retournant pour plonger son regard à l'horizon de la mère mais en réalité perdu dans le lointain. Dagur compris qu'il n'en tirerait plus rien, il regarda autour de lui et vit les survivants auprès des morts, certains silencieux, criant ou même dansant selon leur culture.

Le jeune chef se dépêcha de chercher Vorg sur le champs de bataille et le trouva en train de donner ses directives au groupe qui devait épargner des carcasses pour les conduire dans une grotte isolée sous l'île avec un air dédaigneux, ne comprenant pas le but de la manœuvre...à vrai Dagur non plus n'y comprenait goutte mais il faisait une confiance aveugle dans sa sauveuse. Il expliqua le désir de donner des funérailles viking à leurs mort et lui donna comme mission de choisir un bateaux et de les aider à y installer leurs défunts pour une cérémonie ultérieure. Vorg opina de bonne grâce car ça au moins il comprenait. Il s'éloigna à nouveau en direction de la plage pour obéir aux ordres de son chef. Il eu tôt fait de choisir un spacieux navire, le second de la flotte en fait, pour faire honneur à ceux qu'il considère comme de grands guerriers tombés au combat. Chaque survivant apporta la dépouille d'un camarade, les femmes portant avec aisance et dignité une compagne tandis que les garçons peinaient à porter l'un des leur (pourtant pas bien lourds). Tous les Parenvrilles cessèrent leurs activités pour accompagner ce moment de silence et de recueillement. Une fois tous les corps à bord, Dagur signala a voix basse que la cérémonie aurait lieu à la nuit tombée. Tous alors se dispersèrent pour abattre la colossale tâche de débarrasser la plage des carcasses des créatures. Les survivantes faisaient preuve d'une force et d'une rage sans précédent, sectionnant les membres d'un seul coup, coupant les corps en alternant les coups à deux comme des bûcherons abattant un arbre. Quelques heures les séparaient de la nuit pendant lesquelles on travaillait d'arrache pieds, les survivants défenseurs travaillaient en silence sans jamais avoir à se concerter et pourtant toujours d'une efficacité redoutable... preuve qu'ils travaillaient ensemble depuis longtemps.

Enfin le soleil déclina derrière l'horizon, teintant le ciel sans aucun nuage de rose. On s'arrêta de travailler et tout le monde se rassembla sur la plage. On apporta des torches, des arcs et des flèches... Marie se tourna vers les défenseurs et proposa aux deux survivants qui avaient perdus leurs coéquipiers de tirer les projectiles enflammés, ce qu'il acceptèrent. Ils se placèrent au bout du ponton, Dagur déclama une prière rituelle adressant leur âmes au Valhala puis les deux esseulés tirèrent chacun leur flèche en prenant soin de ne pas toucher les corps. En suite une pluie de flammes s'abattit sur le bateau embrasant rapidement le tout, dégageant une épaisse fumée cachant miséricordieusement ce qui se passait sur le pont. Ils restèrent debout en silence tandis que le bateau se consumait jusqu'à la ligne de flottaison avant de couler. Dagur leur fit alors un signe de tête pour leur faire remonter la route pavée menant au village. Ils dépassèrent quelques bâtiments à usage inconnu, avant qu'il ne les invite à rentrer dans la grande salle par les immenses portes ou régnait une douce chaleur et ou flottant d'alléchantes odeurs de nourriture.

Ignorant les conventions sociales, les défenseurs restèrent debout en silence en espérant des indications mais personne ne leur adressa spontanément la parole, s'installant à sa place habituelle. Marie pris alors les choses en mains croisant le regard de Dagur qui avait un air étonné et lui demanda franchement "où devons nous nous installer?". Dagur et Vorg se regardèrent mutuellement, se trouvant bêtes de ne pas avoir pensé à leur dire. Le jeune chef s'éclairci la voix et expliqua que les invités s'installaient de l'autre côté de la table, le plus haut hiérarchiquement au bout. Marie regarda ses compagnons l'air de dire "qui s'assied au bout?" tous la pointèrent du doigt, pour son plus grand malheur. Elle prit donc place en face de Dagur, August en face de Vorg et les autres paires à leur suite. Les femmes de la cuisine passèrent avec de gros chaudrons de soupe, de ragoût de sanglier, des cotes de yaks et d'autres plats indéterminés...visiblement on sortait le grand jeu. La femme passa près de Marie et elle demanda un bol de soupe "alors on commence avec de la soupe c'est bien" "non juste un bol de soupe merci" répondit la défenseuse. "mais vous êtes toute maigre il faut manger pour vous remplumer" répondit la solide femme brune à la chevelure tressée, Dagur n'était intérieurement pas d'accord mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. August s'en mêla "c'est vraiment, tu es malade?"... ça courait sérieusement sur les nerfs de la gothique et elle répondit le plus calmement possible "je ne suis pas malade j'ai un petit appétit, ça arrive". La Parenvrille retourna mystérieusement en cuisine pour revenir avec un bol de soupe immense (surement le plus grand qu'elle ai trouvé) et une grosse miche de pain... une manière de forcer le jeune femme pâle à manger plus. Marie fulminait mais s'abstint de tout commentaire... après tout elle n'était qu'invitée. Quand tout le monde fut servi, Dagur mangeant le premier avant que tout le monde se lance, les efforts et les émotions de la journée avaient visiblement creusé les appétits. Marie mangea calmement quelques cuillères de soupe en soufflant précautionneusement dessus puis, quand le niveau eu baissé, émietta soigneusement sa miche dans la soupe avant de mélanger le tout. August y alla de son commentaire "t'as une drôle de façon de manger la soupe"... "on va vraiment m'ennuyer jusqu'au bout avec la nourriture, mon premier repas en 200 ans j'aimerais être tranquille!" mais elle répondit: "c'est comme ça qu'on la mange à la campagne... et puis est ce que je me mêle de ce qu'il y a dans ton ton assiette?". la sécheresse de la dernière partie convainquit August et tout le monde de lui foutre la paix. Elle dégusta donc doucement sa bouillie jusqu'à la moitié du "saladier" et elle se serait bien arrêtée là mais fierté oblige elle se forcerait à tout manger.

Soudain un garde entra en trombe dans la grande salle en reclapant les portes fermement derrière lui "attaque de dragon!", les Parenvrilles sortirent tous leurs armes tandis que les défenseurs échangent des regards interrogateurs. Xin May une chinoise apparié à un petit russe nommé Boris se précipita sur la porte en disant "je veux voir, les dragons porter bonheur!", Boris la suit comme à leur habitude comme si la chaîne existait toujours. Elle pousse le garde sur le garde interloqué sur le côté, ouvre grand les portes et se retrouve face à face avec un cauchemar monstrueux enflammé qui se précipite pour entrer. elle ferme la porte en criant de sa voix aiguë Boris bloque l'autre porte de tout son poids mais en un coup de butoir le dragon enragé se retrouve au milieu de la grand salle. Les Parenvrilles se préparent à l'assaut quant une cuillère à soupe traverse la salle en tournoyant pour atterrir pile entre les deux yeux du reptile cracheur de feu, qui, de surprise, s'éteint. Assise à sa place Marie lance au dragon "tu te crois ou? c'est mal poli d'interrompre le repas des gens!", tout le monde attends, figé. "allez dégages ou je me fâche" mais le cauchemar monstrueux est aussi figé que le reste de la salle... "ne me forces pas à me lever" toujours rien... elle se lève alors calmement de sa place sur le banc mais avant d'avoir pu faire un pas le dragon paniqué fait demi tour, se précipite par les portes ouvertes et s'envole dans la nuit.

Marie traverse tranquillement la salle pour ramasser sa cuillère et vint se rasseoir à sa place "je peux avoir une autre cuillère?". Les Parenvrilles sont abasourdis tandis que les défenseurs recommencent à manger comme si de rien n'était. La robuste femme brune lui apporte une cuillère avec un respect et une déférence tous nouveaux. Vorg chuchote "elle fait peur", ce à quoi les garçons des défenseurs répondent d'une seule voix "pourquoi vous pensez qu'on lui obéi?" ce qui leur valu une belle taloche derrière la tête de leurs coéquipières "on obéi pas par peur mais parce qu' elle sait mieux analyser les situations!", August se permet de marmonner "elle est quand même flippante". Marie a recommencer à manger tranquillement sans prêter attention à la remarque.

Le repas fini, tout le monde est rompu et demain sera encore une grosse journée car il faudra emmener au large les morceaux de cadavres pour les balancer par dessus bord donc tout le monde aspire à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Sans solution pour loger 16 personnes d'un coup il leur propose de rester dans la grand salle, au moins il y fait chaud! Les Parenvrilles apportent spontanément des oreillers et des fourrures et le groupe s'installe pour dormir, toujours par paire... les habitudes ont la vie dure. les autochtones regagnent quand eux leurs huttes pour s'effondrer de sommeil.

Dagur se couche dans son lit, ferme les yeux et part de suite dans un merveilleux rêve: un jour lumineux avec des pétales blancs qui volent au vent, il se rend dans la carrière de cérémonie en habits blancs pour son mariage et prend place à gauche de l'ancienne du village, descend alors l'allée du village en tunique blanche (celle de sa mère) une Marie resplendissante qui vient se placer à droite en lui souriant tendrement. Ils placent leurs mains au dessus d'une épée et l'ancienne les lie avec un tissus blanc symbolisant l'union des dieux... il est sur un petit nuage... soudain surgit le "scorpion" qui transperce sa femme dans l'estomac l'emportant avec lui dans une brume rouge. Le jeune chef se réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Il allume une torche et décide d'aller s'assurer que tout va bien (et que tout ça n'a pas été qu'un rêve), il sort dans la nuit et entreprend de descendre l'allée. Un bruit sur sa droite le fait dégainer son épée et la coller droit sur la gorge de Vorg. "qu'est ce que tu fait dehors à cette heure ci?" gronda Dagur, "j'ai vu de la lumière alors je suis sortis voir" répondit son second..."et vous?". Le chef baissant son arme et répondit distraitement en s'éloignant "je vais voir si nos invités sont bien installés". Vorg presse le pas pour entrer dans le halo lumineux "moi je veux voir si ELLE est bien là et pas à roder de le village... si ça se trouve elle égorge les gens dans leur sommeil pour boire leur sang brrr!". Dagur en rit intérieurement.

Il arrivent à la grande salle et ouvrent silencieusement un porte, le jeune homme lève sa torche pour éclairer le groupe endormi. Vorg pousse un grand soupir "elle est la la vampyresse!" et il commence à s'éloigner mais Dagur entre dans la salle et Vorg revient dans l'embrasure pour demander à voix basse "qu'est que vous faites chef?", "je vérifie encore quelque chose, pars devant, je te rejoints". Vorg ne se fait pas prier pour quitter le voisinage de son ennemie et s'éloigne sur la route qu'il connait comme le dos de sa main. Dagur longe la file de corps endormis et s'agenouille près de Marie qui dors calmement sur le côté. Il tend la main pour caresser sa joue en pensant "elle n'aime pas qu'on la touche, qu'est ce qu'elle a vécu pour se sentir comme ça?" mais dans son sommeil, elle frotte doucement son visage dans la paume chaude qui la caresse. Dagur est partagé entre joie et peine "si tu me laisse faire je te ferais aimer que je te caresse, donnes moi une chance" puis il se redresse d'un bond pensant soudainement "si elle se rend compte que je la tripote pendant la nuit, je me grille tout seul". Il s'en retourne donc dans sa vaste demeure de pierres, vide, pour une deuxième partie de nuit aussi agitée que la première.

* * *

troisième chapitre et je lance le nœud du problème... oh, ça tourne à la bluette cul-cul la praline mais non, morts, mutilation, sang...il y en aura encore entrecoupés d'épisodes plus calmes :p mais comment cela va t-il se développer? oh vous saurez tout dans... disons...100 chapitres :p

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)

kisous


	4. Chapitre 4: l'heure des explications

Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

* * *

Chapitre 4: l'heure des explications.

Le soleil montait a peine dans l'aube grise, pas un nuage dans le ciel mais un épais brouillard enveloppait tout d'une atmosphère surnaturelle. Les premiers chants d'oiseaux réveillèrent les défenseurs et quelques un de leurs coéquipiers mais la plupart des garçons dormaient comme des bien heureux, certains ronflant comme des tronçonneuses d'autre roulés en boule... un même suçant son pouce dans un plaisir régressif. Les femmes Parenvrilles arrivèrent afin de préparer le petit déjeuner car la plupart des hommes célibataires (ou même mariés) prenaient leurs trois repas à la grande salle. Les défenseuses mis la main à la pâte (littéralement) en pétrissant les grosses boules de pâte avec une force et une énergie qui forçaient l'admiration tandis que les garçons éveillés étaient de corvée pelures avec les monceaux de légumes et pommes de terre en prévision du repas du soir car la journée serait encore longue... mieux valait s'avancer.

August ronflait le plus fort, dans une position improbable, bavant sur l'oreiller; un autre garçon nommé Philip en faisait autant mais comme fait exprès avec un décalage de sorte que le bruit soit constant comme un moteur monstrueux. Ce brouhaha incessant eu tôt fait de taper sur les nerfs des filles, Marie en tête. Après avoir finir de pétrir une portion et avant de commencer la suivante, elle alla dans la salle et de un dans chaque main pinça le nez des deux ronfleurs... 1,2,3... Philip s'assit en se tenant la poitrine comme s'il faisait une crise cardiaque tandis qu' August s'assit en haletant comme après une course éprouvante. "on est pas là pour dormir jusqu'à midi! on ne va pas passer de guerrier à chiffe molle" ironisa la femme pâle "de plus vous avez votre part de boulot à faire". Tous les dormeurs furent réveillés et mis à contribution. Bientôt des bassines entières de légumes, de pommes de terre bien préparés attendaient d'être cuisinés le soir ainsi qu'une délicieuse odeur de pain frais se répandit dans les rues. Les femmes nettoyèrent rapidement la salle: balayant, lessivant le sol, nettoyant les tables et préparant une grande vaisselle avec les pièce du repas de la veille laissées pour compte tellement la fatigue était intense.

Les premiers Parenvrilles arrivèrent pour le petit déjeuner (la plupart dépenaillés... la fatigue était encore bien présente) et Marie demanda "quand le chef n'est pas là, comment ça se passe pour manger?" "bah là c quand on veut comme on veut" répondit la Parenvrille brune. Donc tout le monde s'installa, les paniers de pains frais circulèrent les confitures passèrent de main en main et les conversations s'animèrent. Soudain Vorg et son chef entrèrent dans la salle... Dagur faisait peine à voir avec ses cernes sombres et son allure épuisée; bien sûr son second fit la grimace en voyant Marie attablée en train de déguster une demi miche avec de la confiture de fraises. ils s'installèrent et mangèrent dans un silence religieux tandis que la bonne humeur grandissait autour d'eux.

Le repas terminé, les hommes ainsi que les filles défenseurs appareillèrent pour se débarrasser des carcasses ennemies tandis que les femmes et les défenseurs (bien malgré eux) faisaient la vaisselle et re-nettoyaient la salle. Les bateaux de l'armada, chargés de chairs déjà putrides s'enfonçaient inhabituellement dans les flots sous leur chargement incongru, s'éloignèrent paresseusement de la côte et disparurent à l'horizon. Marie était accoudée au bastingage à l'avant du vaisseau de tête, Dagur fidèlement avachi à ses côtés, et demanda "où va t-on pour s'en débarrasser?", Le jeune chef rassembla ses esprits pour ne pas bégayer "tu vois cet éperon rocheux? à partir de là le courant se tournent vers le large, sinon il coule vers Parenvrille" "okai" et les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur contemplation de l'horizon. Bientôt l'armada dépassa ce qui ressemblait à la tour de Raiponse émergeant de l'eau et s'en éloignèrent de quelques centaines de mètres avant d'abattre les voiles et de s'immobiliser. Là tous les bras balancèrent énergiquement les morceaux de charognes à l'odeur fétide... la tâche fut d'ailleurs beaucoup plus vite accomplie que prévu mais tous avaient hâte de se sortir de ce bourbier de putréfaction. Le chemin du retour aurait du être plus long mais les bateaux allégés ramenèrent les marins à leur port dans le même délai que le trajet aller. Ils profitèrent du trajet pour commencer à récurer les ponts à coup de seaux d'eau de mer et de brosses en fibres... histoire d'atténuer la puanteur ambiante.

Tous les vaisseaux retrouvèrent leurs places au port le long des pontons alors que l'après midi venait juste de commencer, le soleil radieux ayant dissous le brouillard matinal. Les Parenvrilles entreprirent de fignoler le nettoyage des bateaux au savon et à l'eau douce. chez les défenseurs au complet (les commis de cuisine ayant étés relevés de leur fonction), l'ambiance tourna à la partie de rigolade à coup de bulles de savon, de bataille d'eau et de glissades sur les ponts savonneux... ce qui eu pour effet d'irriter les Parenvrilles pour qui ces bateaux étaient des armes de guerre pas des parcs pour enfants. Malgré son apathie, leur chef perçu cette tension et releva les défenseurs de leurs devoir pour qu'ils aillent s'amuser ailleurs. Marie, d'un sérieux sans faille le regarda d'un air perplexe: " toi aussi va te détendre, moins Vorg te verra mieux se serra" lâcha t-il, regrettant immédiatement que sa langue ai fourché. La femme pâle pensa "Vorg ne sait pas me voir, qu'est ce que j'ai fait?". Mais elle obéi docilement et rejoint les autres un peu plus loin sur la plage. Ses vêtement étant secs (contrairement à la plupart des autres défenseurs) elle entreprit de se mettre en sous vêtements pour entrer dans l'eau: elle enleva ses bottes, ses gants sans doigts en dentelle, puis entreprit de défaire les boutons de son chemisier. Vorg et Dagur discutaient sur le pont du vaisseau de tête tout propre quand le jeune chef s'aperçu de ce qui se passait, là, il y eu une coupure de courant dans son cerveau et il n'entendit plus rien, absorbé par le spectacle. Vorg continua à parler puis s'aperçu que son chef n'écoutait plus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi alors il secoua son supérieur par le bras "chef?". Dagur revint à la réalité et se rendit compte du danger de la situation et se dépêcha d'inventer "ils ne connaissent rien aux dangers de cette mer: hypothermie, courants traîtres, animaux dangereux... mieux vaut que j'aille surveiller que tout se passe bien" et il fila vite fait sur la planche de débarquement devant son second complètement largué (qui pensait qu'il aimerait bien qu'un "danger de la mer" emporte une certaine fille).

Dagur se força à se rapprocher calmement sur la plage tandis que Marie, venue a bout de ses boutons, se débarrassait de son chemisier... provoquant un arrêt total de toute fonction motrice ou cérébrale. Elle dénuda ses épaules avant d'extraire ses bras et de replier soigneusement son vêtement qu'elle déposa au sol; dévoilant un large bandeau de tissus passant derrière la nuque, se croisant sur la poitrine pour soutenir les seins avant de faire le tour de la cage thoracique et de s'attacher d'un nœud simple sous la poitrine. Elle laissa ensuite tomber son pantalon de cuir sur ses chevilles avant d'y passer ses pieds fins. Elle dévoilait ainsi un petit slip noir plutôt qu'une culotte. Le pantalon replié rejoignit le reste de sa panoplie. Elle entra doucement dans l'eau en se mouillant de la main le haut du corps, sa longue tresse s'échappant sur son épaule pour plonger dans les vagues. Dagur n'était plus un être pensant mais un être ressantant, il buvait la scène autant que possible et trouva quand même la force de s'approcher et de se composer un visage bienveillant , les bras croisés sur la poitrine, pour que personne ne se doute qu'il se repaissait du spectacle de se qu'il trouvait être un corps parfait. Vorg vint se placer à son côté, l'air contrit. Dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, la femme pâle entendit un bruit cristallin et mélodieux montant de la mer... un chant... de baleine sans doute, Marie se sentit pleine de joie car elle avait toujours rêvé de voir une baleine et c'était l'occasion. Elle plongea brusquement sous l'eau et disparu dans les vagues. Le cœur du jeune chef se serra de crainte car aucun Parenvrille n'aurait JAMAIS plongé de son plein gré dans la mer, trop dangereux.

Une fois complètement immergée, Marie pensa qu'il serait bien de pouvoir changer de forme comme il lui était arrivé de pouvoir le faire lors de ses missions. Alors l'impensable se produisit: des fentes branchiales s'ouvrirent sur son cou tandis que ses jambes fusionnaient en une queue serpentine puissante. Elle s'élança en direction du chant envoûtant des profondeurs. Ne la voyant pas remonter pour respirer, Dagur avait l'impression que des glaçons lui dégoulinaient dans le dos tandis que ça tête bouillonnait... mais que faire si elle s'était noyée? Aucun autre défenseur ne semblait s'inquiéter, ils s'éclaboussaient en riant.

Marie arriva dans une zone plus profonde de la mer, au fond couvert d'algue mais le cri s'était tu à son grand désespoir... "mince, je l'ai ratée" pensa t-elle et elle se retourna pour rejoindre la plage mais tomba nez à nez avec une grosse créature marine immobile qui la regardait intensément avec curiosité. Cette bête avait une tête ovale, un cou court, un corps trapu, quatre nageoires et une queue massive; elle était d'un blanc tirant vers le bleu comme la glace de la banquise..on aurait dit un pokémon. La femme pâle décida qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et tenta d'imiter des vocalises du chant entendu plus tôt. La créature répondit en une série de sons cristallins et grognements graves. Elle était si près que Marie tendit la main et caressa le mufle camus. L'une comme l'autre comprirent qu'elles étaient faites pour s'entendre! Elles s'élancèrent dans une nage synchronisée, un ballet aquatique comme longtemps répété avant que Marie, portée par son enthousiasme, ne bondisse hors de l'eau suivie de près par la créature qui s'éleva avec la grâce d'un marsouin malgré sa corpulence. Ensuite elles s'arrêtèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord de repartir dans leurs mondes respectifs. Sur la plage, Dagur était sur le point de tomber dans les vapes quand il vit le saut gracieux d'une "sirène" au physique familier, il respira à fond se rendant qu'il retenait sans le savoir sa respiration puis il vit la créature musculeuse sauter à sa suite dans une danse enchanteresse. Vorg souffla "je le savais, elle ne sait prendre que des formes qui bouffent les gens".

Tous les défenseurs et tous les marins virent cet étrange spectacle. August se dépêcha de sortir de l'eau et de se diriger vers les deux Parenvrille et demanda "vous croyez que c'est quoi cette CHOSE?" "probablement un dragon marin" répondit posément Dagur "mais j'avoue que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque chose de tel".

Revenue en eau peu profonde, Marie se concentra pour inverser le processus et y arriva facilement. Elle émergea donc de la mer telle une statue de marbre soulevée des flots par une main divine. Tous la regardaient, mais Xin May fut la première à demander "comment as tu fait ça?" "j'ai pensé comme dans une mission précédente, comme si j'en avais encore le pouvoir et c'est arrivé... attendez"; elle se concentra et invoqua le feu comme si elle en avait le pouvoir alors sa main s'enflamma sans pour autant se consumer. Les défenseurs se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire et de développer soudain un large panel de pouvoirs extraordinaires: vague géante, disques de glace, corps transformé en pierre... la partie de jeu repris de plus belle. Le capitaine persifla "bein voyons voilà qu'elle est encore plus dangereuse maintenant". Marie éteint sa main avant de s'adresser a ses compatriote par la pensée "Ronja: champs de force sur nos affaires et Dagur; Xin May: une bonne vague géante pour refroidir le tempérament trop chaud de ce viking". Des dômes violets apparurent sur la plage aux endroits indiqués tendis qu'une vague géante partait de devant la chinoise se dirigeait vers la plage pour engloutir le littoral... trempant Vorg comme un canard. Les dômes disparurent une fois l'eau retirée, Vorg cracha un jet d'eau de mer avec un air coléreux. tous les défenseurs éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant et Dagur, d'abord étonné, pouffa avant d'éclater d'un rire franc et sain pour une fois. Le capitaine trempé se tourna rageusement avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Toujours hilare, Dagur se retourna et vis Marie rire aux éclats; cela l'arrêta net: c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire, un si merveilleux rire... il ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour l'entendre rire chaque jour et que son charmant sourire ne quitte jamais ses lèvres. Enfin, l'hilarité générale retomba entre les côtes douloureuses et les larmoiements de joie.

Marie regarda Dagur immobile sur la plage et lui sourit, l'invitant à venir dans l'eau mais celui ci refusa "chez nous c'est un peu tabou d'aller dans la mer, on apprend aux enfants à ne jamais le faire"... "tu viendras dans l'eau, de gré ou de force" répondit elle d'une voix grave et le sourire en coin. Le Parenvrille se sentit tout chose de se faire menacer amicalement tout en sachant qu'en vérité... il ne pourrait rien faire contre elle si elle décidait de le forcer réellement. Il sourit, enleva son casque et entreprit d'enlever sa tenue compliquée. Une fois en slip il entra dans la mer en pente douce et la rejoint. Elle lui éclaboussa le visage du bout des doigts avant que la mêlée générale reprenne, sauf que tous évitaient soigneusement de s'en prendre au chef sauf la femme pâle: ils s'amusèrent donc principalement tous les deux, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. L'après midi avançant, Marie mis le halte là: "allez tout le monde, il est surement temps de commencer à cuisiner le dîner". Tous sortirent de l'eau, la femme pâle monta sur la plage, se mis un peu à l'écart avant de s'enflammer entièrement en provoquant un nuage de vapeur pour ressortir sèche de la manœuvre. Dagur la regarda avec des yeux ronds et elle lui dit "tu n'imagines pas combien de temps il faudrait pour que mes cheveux soient secs". Elle s'approcha du jeune chef et posa sa main sur son épaule, l'invitant du regard à se laisser sécher de même, supposant qu'il aurait peur mais Dagur avait toute confiance et lui fit un signe de tête positif. Les flammes le recouvrirent, l'entourant d'une douce chaleur, mais aucune brûlure; il ressortit bien sec de l'opération. Les autres défenseurs se rapprochèrent et demandèrent à être séchés aussi, ce que Marie fit de bon cœur, embrasant le groupe d'un incendie fugace. Tout le monde entreprit alors de se rhabiller.

Une fois en tenue, le petit groupe remonta l'allée jusqu'à la grande salle en pépiant des conversations animées. Ils entrèrent et constatèrent que les femmes étaient là mais discutaient, assises autour d'une table "vous êtes en avance, comme on a fait une partie du travail ce matin, on peut se reposer encore une heure"..."tiens vous ne jouiez pas dans l'eau?" demanda une autre. "si" répondit August "pourquoi?" "vous êtes tout secs" remarqua la robuste brunette "oh on est tous passés au séchoir... sauf Vorg qui est passé au "mouilloir"" et le petit groupe éclata de rire tandis que l'intéressé, attablé devant une chopine, fulminait. L'heure de relâche passa rapidement, les défenseurs et les Parenvrilles se mêlant par petit groupe pour papoter quand enfin une femme d'âge mûr annonça qu'il était temps de commencer la préparation du repas. Les femmes se dirigèrent en cuisine tandis que les garçons ne savaient que faire. Marie les rappela à l'ordre "il y a des sangliers à découper... des morceaux de 3 cm de côté maximum!" et elle les mis au travail dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, les femmes avaient une discussion animée sur les épices à utiliser. les chaudron furent mis à chauffer avec les légumes et, quand ils furent précuits, l'Aînée annonça qu'il fallait ajouter la viande. Marie arrêta in extremis le seau avant qu'il ne se déverse dans le chaudron "attendez, hum...permettez moi de m'expliquer: si on met la viande crue dans le chaudron, le jus de viande va dans les légumes et le jus de légumes dans la viande... et tout à le même gout". Les femmes se regardèrent, intriguées. "chez moi on saisit la viande dans une poêle très chaude pour former une croûte brune qui enferme le jus dans le morceau, il finit de cuire par transfert de chaleur: la viande à le gout de viande et les légumes de légumes" dit Marie un peu inquiète de son intervention. Mais l'aînée annonça "on a qu'à faire comme chez toi cette fois, on décidera ce qui est le meilleur" dit elle en faisait un clin d'œil à la jeune femme. Les poêles furent misent à chauffer et les morceaux de sanglier rapidement rôtis avant de rejoindre le ragoût et de continuer à cuire.

Le ragoût fut enfin prêt et on sonna la grosse cloche à l'entrée de la salle, les Parenvrilles de tout poil arrivèrent très vite... hantant les parages, alléchés par la bonne odeur. tous prirent place, et le service des bols fumants commença. Étonnamment, Dagur attendit que les femmes eurent servi tout le monde et se soit assises avant de commencer à manger. Il planta sa fourchette dans un morceaux de viande et l'enfourna... le gout bien différent de d'habitude le frappa mais il trouva cela délicieux. Tous mangèrent de bon appétit en trouvant le changement absolument goûteux. Son deuxième bol terminé, Dagur (rassasié presque à l'excès, sa ceinture le serrant désagréablement) demanda à l'aînée: "vous avez changé quelque chose?". Elle répondit: "votre jeune amie nous a montré une technique de chez elle qui consiste à cuire la viande à la poêle avant de la mettre dans le ragoût... ça vous à plut?". Les acquiescements plurent, tous étant plus que d'accord sauf... Vorg qui semblait dégoutté d'avoir mangé un plat préparé selon les directives de son ennemie.

La vaisselle fut débarrassée et faite mais, ce soir, la journée ayant été moins pénible, tous s'attardèrent à table. Dagur exigea soudain le silence: "maintenant que c'est plus calme, on peut avoir des explications?". Les défenseurs se regardèrent puis tous tournèrent leur regard vers Marie qui espérait de tout cœur que ça n'arrive pas... elle souffla de dépit.

"bon d'accord, alors, par où commencer?

que sont ces créatures? la question principale est d'ou viennent elles: il existe une multitude d'univers, le votre et bien d'autres, imaginez des bulles de savon flottant dans les airs. Entre les bulles il n'y a rien, c'est pareil entre les univers: c'est le néant mais dans ce néant vivent ces créatures. Comme elles n'ont aucune ressource dans leur lieu d'origine, elles pillent les autres mondes. Attention je ne parle pas que de voler les récoltes et d'enlever le bétail, je parle de vider les océans, d'emporter la terre et même siphonner l'air...il ne reste rien après leur passage.

qui sommes nous? nous sommes l'équilibre: face à cette menace, les mondes importent des guerriers chargés de combattre les virus. chaque mission, on arrive dans le corps de deux autochtones, enchaînés l'un à l'autre mais on sait que c'est toujours le même coéquipier en dessous. nous effectuons une mission puis, dès la bataille finie, nous sommes transférés sur une nouvelle; inlassablement, sans dormir, sans manger sans répit jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt... enfin jusqu'ici!

quelles sont les formes de ces virus? nous parlons de "niveaux" suivant leur ordre d'apparition et leur force:

\- en premier viennent des sortes de grosses blattes d'environ 400 gr, parfaitement inoffensives. Elles sont chargées de ramener des ressources: la faille s'ouvre, un flot d'entre elles passe, s'emparent de ce qu'elles peuvent puis retourne à la faille. Elles servent à estimer la richesse du monde envisagé ainsi que sa dangerosité.

\- en second viennent ces six pattes à mandibules qui forment une véritable déferlante. ils passent la porte en nombre, commence par s'emparer de ce qu'i proximité avant de s'attaquer au reste. En général on arrive au moment ou ils commence à s'intéresser à l'attaque.

\- les troisièmes sont les plus gros: imaginez un vers grassouillet munis de quatre grands crochets dans la bouche mais haut de ... 30 m. Il arrive par sous la terre et on le sens venir à cause d'une secousse sismique continue.

\- le niveau 4... vous l'avez c'est cet hertza de scorpion d'environ 3 m de haut avec une longue queu agile terminée par une lame. Ses armes sont ses formidables pinces et sa queue qui cherche sans cesse à transpercer ses adversaires.

\- la reine: nous supposons, vu la ressemblance avec une colonie d'insectes, qu'il doit y avoir une reine tapie quelque part au fond de leur nid mais nous en ignorons tout.

"

La diatribe de la femme pâle s'acheva tandis qu'un grand silence s'éternisa dans la grand salle, chacun réfléchissant à ces paroles et à ce qu'elles impliquent... et surtout tenter d'imaginer un vers de 30 m. Dagur brisa celui ci: "qu'avez vous à "expier"?" demanda t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'une seule réponse l'intéressait. "tous ou presque quelque chose de différent" répondit August. "toi par exemple?" tança le jeune chef pour lancer les révélations... mais le petit rouquin se renfrogna. Marie dit alors dans un souffle: "alcoolisme, il est mort à la suite d'un coma éthylique"... "et toi?" demanda le Parenvrille secrètement plein d'espoir. La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux avec un air de dépit "je me suis suicidée" répondit elle laconiquement... Dagur en fut choqué. Ensuite chacun dit la raison de sa présence: excès de vitesse sur route glissante, jeter un bidon d'essence dans le feu pour voir l'explosion, embêter un ourson sans savoir que sa mère est juste derrière... les raison étaient multiples et auraient pu prêter à rire si les conséquences n'étaient pas aussi dramatiques. La soirée se termina sur cette note lugubre et les équilibres se préparèrent à passer leur seconde nuit dans la grand salle. Dagur remonta l'allée avec Vorg avant de se séparer et le jeune chef de continuer seul jusqu'à la grande bâtisse froide qui avait autrefois abrité sa famille et les invités de son père. Cette nuit là il fit un rêve qui l'empêcha de se rendormir: il descendait l'escalier vers la cuisine de sa maison d'ou s'échappait une merveilleuse odeur de pain frais et y trouvait Marie s'occupant de leurs 5 enfants; elle se rapproche alors de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement; il s'assied, se tartine une miche de confiture et la porte à sa bouche mais sa mâchoire ne rencontre que le vide... il se rend compte que la pièce est plongée dans une pénombre malsaine, il y a des toiles d'araignées partout... et il s'aperçoit que le corps de sa femme pend au plafond, une corde autour du cou, momifié et les orbites vides; cela lui glace le sang mais l'horreur empire quand le corps ouvre la bouche pour articuler avec difficulté "c'est de ta faute, tu n'as pas su m'aimer assez pour m'empêcher de faire ça"... Dagur tombe de son lit, se réveille sous la douleur lancinante de son épaule qui a heurté le sol mais pleure recroquevillé non de douleur mais de tristesse... et si c'était vrai?

* * *

voilà le chapitre 4: encore une journée au paradis :) bon mes chapitres sont exagérément longs mais ils représentent pour le moment des tranches d'une journée. Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	5. Chapitre 5 la vie reprend

Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

* * *

hapitre 1: la vie reprend.

Le soleil dardait timidement ses premiers rayons dans l'air cristallin ce matin là, les oiseaux se mirent à pépier très tôt avec l'enthousiasme des créatures innocentes. Pourtant dans la chambre du chef des Parenvrilles, l'ambiance est morbide. Il avait pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus une larme et ensuite n'avait pas trouvé la force de bouger... il était resté prosté dans le noir en tremblant, retournant la situation dans tous les sens mais n'y comprenant goutte. Comment a t-elle pu faire ça? qu'est ce qu'elle a pu subir ou vivre pour en arriver là? Mais un petit espoir le taraudait: elle semblait aller mieux, être un peu plus heureuse, rire... peut être que cette vie lui convenait mieux. il prit la décision de faire tout son possible pour la rendre heureuse, de se consacrer uniquement à ça: peu importe la guerre, les dragons ou même les Parenvrilles... il serait là pour elle d'abord. Ragaillardi par sa décision, il se leva et senti cruellement son épaule: s'habiller fut difficile mais, après un temps plus long que d'habitude, il y parvint.

Dagur sortit et descendit doucement l'allée: il était bien trop tôt pour le petit déjeuner. Il voulait réfléchir au calme et au grand air à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour améliorer la vie de celle qui lui donnait envie de se lever le matin. Il passa devant la grand salle d'ou sourdait les ronflements forts de certains garçons. Il se dit que ce n'était pas un endroit ou dormir à long terme... tiens en voilà une idée! mais ou loger tant de personnes? En y réfléchissant, il possédait la plus grande maison de l'île, vide à l'exception de lui même et, comme ça, il l'aurait près de lui même la nuit! Il rebroussa chemin en courant, entra chez lui en trombe (laissant la porte grande ouverte) et monta les marches 4 à 4. une fois dans le couloir, il s'immobilisa et se mit à réfléchir intensément: il avait 4 chambres vides et une grande salle de bain... 16 personnes, 8 filles et 8 garçons... il pourrait accueillir tout le monde en faisait deux chambres de 4 lits pour chaque sexe. Il sourit, il ne lui restait qu'à commander et installer des lits supplémentaires, ainsi que des baignoires pour que plus d'une personne puissent se laver en même temps... oui ça le ferait! Il complotait déjà un plan pour orienter subtilement la femme de son cœur pour qu'elle s'installe dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, contre le mur, là où il saurait exactement où elle dormirait. Comme il restait encore du temps avant que le déjeuner soit prêt il prit un parchemin sur le bureau de sa chambre et entreprit de faire une liste des choses qu'il lui faudrait en plus pour accueillir tout ce petit monde confortablement: en priorité les lits; moins prioritairement: des coffres à vêtements, de la vaisselle personnelle en plus, des bougies en suffisance, des paravents pour séparer les baignoires, du linge de bain... Plusieurs heures passèrent rapidement et il ne fut rappelé à l'ordre que par un monstrueux grondement de son estomac provoqué par l'odeur du pain qui s'infiltrait à l'intérieur.

Pour les équilibres, la journée commença comme la précédente: préparation de la pâte, pétrissage, cuisson et préparation des légumes et féculents pour le souper: au menu, côtes de yak grillées avec une potée de légumes verts. L'ambiance était détendue et sympathique. Les garçons commençaient à manquer de doigts valides, tellement ils se coupèrent souvent ces deux derniers jours; ils étaient experts en couteaux mais en tant qu'arme et non comme ustensile. Le pain fraîchement cuit fut disposé dans les grandes corbeilles et posé sur les table de la grande salle. Les Parenvrilles arrivèrent assez tôt ce matin là, mieux reposés que la veille.

Dagur constata qu'un certain nombre de ses compatriotes convergeait vers la salle commune et se mélangea au flux. Il s'installa à sa place habituelle en bout de table et les équilibres, qui avaient fini leur travail, vinrent peut après s'installer. Marie s'installa donc en face du jeune chef avec un sourire affectueux qui donna des frissons au Parenvrille. Il se coupa une miche et la tartina de confiture mais au moment de mordre dedans, les images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire et il s'arrêta net. Il la dévisagea longtemps, silencieux, avec sa miche levée. Elle discutait amicalement avec une autre fille de l'équilibre, une brune du nom de Ronja. Il la regarda sourire et son cœur se serra à nouveau avant de se relâcher en pensant qu'elle semblait heureuse ou du moins... pas malheureuse. il eu finalement de cœur de mordre dans sa boule de pain et la trouva délicieuse; Il en mangea pas moins de 4.

après son copieux petit déjeuner, il se rendit chez le charpentier pour commander des lits à installer dans ses chambres puis réquisitionna des hommes pour déménager des chambres le mobilier superflu (bureaux, armoires) et le monter dans le grenier. Une fois cela terminé, à la mi-après midi, il se retrouva à nouveau seul et désœuvré. il s'assit dans son salon et se creusa les méninges pour savoir ce qui ferait plaisir à une femme et qu'il pourrait mettre en oeuvre tout de suite... elle avait parlé de fromage de chèvre mais c'était rare car les viking n'en raffolaient pas... mais il en trouverait surement sur les marchés du nord ou il mandaterait un négociant pour chercher le précieux sésame. Il entreprit alors de se concentrer sur une autre tâche, familière celle là: s'occuper des Parenvrilles. Il déambula dans les rues et les allées, discuta avec nombre de ses compatriotes mais toutes les conversations revenaient sur les terribles événements de l'avant veille. en dehors de ça tout semblait aller pour le mieux, ce qui n'était pas le mieux pour lui car il comptait sur quelque tâche domestique pour s'occuper l'esprit. Vers la fin de l'après midi, il dirigea ses pas vers le port pour inspecter son armada. Il monta en premier sur le bateau de tête, le sien, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien récuré et qu'il ne sentait plus la mort. Inspectant les boucliers cloués sur le flanc, il remarqua la silhouette désormais familière de sa bien aimée qui parcourait lentement la plage. Seul sur le bateau, il décida de s'adonner à son vice, à savoir la regarder longuement, et la suivi des yeux. De temps à autre elle se baissait et ramassait quelque chose, il comprit qu'elle ramassait des coquillages et autres trésors rejetés par la mer. Après deux longues heures d'observation, elle quitta la plage et remonta l'allée vers la grand salle pour aider à la préparation du repas. Dagur décida de rester sur son cher bateau jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne le souper.

Les femmes se mirent au travail quand Marie arriva (elle déposa son petit trésor dans un coin de la salle) et bientôt les feux de cuisine crépitaient, les casseroles et chaudrons s'entrechoquaient. La potée fut mises à cuire en premier tandis qu'il fallait préparer la viande. Les Parenvrilles montrèrent aux équilibres comment découper les morceaux hors des énormes carcasses qui pendaient dans l'arrière cuisine et, bientôt, un nombre suffisant de côtelettes s'amoncelaient dans de grands bacs. Vint le moment d'assaisonner les pièces de viande et les femmes autochtones montrèrent leur mélange d'épices. Marie remarqua un flacon peu utilisé et demanda à l'inspecter "mais on n'utilise pas ça: c'est exotique, on ne sait pas avec le mettre". La femme pâle le renifla prudemment puis en goûta un échantillon: du curcuma! "on peut en mettre sur les côtes de yak à la place de l'ail" dit elle d'un ton hésitant mais l'Aînée n'hésita pas et se saisi du flacon pour en ajouter au mélange; il semblaient que la jeune femme avait gagné la confiance culinaire de ses pairs. La viande grésilla agréablement tandis que son fumet se répandait avoisinant.

Le repas entièrement prêt, la robuste brune alla sonner mais constata avec satisfaction qu'un attroupement attendait aux portes de la grand salle. Tous entrèrent et s'installèrent à leurs place avant d'être servis. Dagur donna le signal du départ en mordant à pleine dents dans une juteuse côtelette et fut surpris par le gout inhabituel... j'aime / j'aime pas? Une deuxième bouchée lui donna la réponse: il aimait ce gout nouveau. Ce fut un véritable festin ou chacun mangea jusqu'à plus que satiété et tous étaient lourds et en pleine digestion pour la soirée qui s'annonçait, aussi il fut décidé de reporter la vaisselle au lendemain et de discuter tranquillement. Le chef sauta sur l'occasion pour en apprendre plus et demanda: "et si vous nous expliquiez en détails ce qui vous a amener à devoir "expier" vos fautes?"; le silence se fit, en attente d'une réponse. August dit "bein moi vous savez déjà c'est l'alcool"; Dagur opina du chef (il s'en foutait pas mal, une seule réponse lui importait). Ronja la brunette se lança: "j'ai pris ma voiture un jour de pluie, j'étais en retard et j'ai roulé vite... à la sortie d'un tournant j'ai dérapé et j'ai vu une voiture en face, après... je suppose que je me suis tuée", "voiture?" demanda Vorg, Marie répondit: "une charrette qui avance sans qu'il y ait besoin de la tirer". Philip, son coéquipier expliqua à son tour "j'ai fait le c¤n, pour épater les potes j'ai marché sur un lac gelé mais la glace a cédé... je me souviens juste du froid comme si des milliers d'aiguilles te transpercent le corps". Tous expliquèrent leur "péché": Xin May s'est étouffée avec une pâtisserie de nouvel an, Boris à embêté un ourson et s'est fait tomber dessus par la mère... l'un d'autre eux a même avoué s'être réellement étranglé lors d'un jeu érotique d'asphyxie... tous sauf une qui écoutait mais se taisait. A la fin du tour de groupe, tous les regards se tournent vers Marie qui souffle de dépit, elle aurait préféré se passer de ces "confidences" mais bon: quand faut y aller...": "je vous l'ai dit je me suis suicidée" (noyons le poisson); "oui mais pourquoi?" demanda Auguste. La jeune femme souffla à nouveau: "j'étais différente chez moi... dans un corps malade, dysfonctionnel: je souffrais tout le temps, je n'en dormais plus, je ne savais presque plus manger alors ... je pensais que ça mettrait fin à mes souffrances", elle haussa les épaules puis baissa les yeux pour regarder la table. "comment?" hésita Dagur, elle leva des yeux tristes vers lui (ce qui lui fendit le cœur), inspira à fond et dit: "j'ai économisé mes médicaments pendant trois mois puis j'ai tout pris d'un coup, je me suis couchée, endormie et... réveillée au milieu de la fureur du champs de bataille. pff, vous parlez d'un monde meilleur". les équilibres regardèrent tous piteusement la table... un monde meilleur... ils l'avaient tous espéré. Marie se redressa, inspira profondément et dit "bon tout ça c'est du passé, on l'a aujourd'hui notre monde meilleur", tous opinèrent avec enthousiasme et les conversations reprirent bruyamment. La soirée avança et la salle se vida, permettent aux équilibres de se coucher pour entamer leur troisième nuit dans "le monde meilleur". Dagur rentra chez lui mais ne se coucha pas de peur de faire un autre cauchemar, il lu toute la nuit.

Une nouvelle journée commença, une certaine routine s'était déjà installée... c'était comme si les équilibres avaient toujours été là autant pour les Parenvrilles que pour les é ès avoir bouclé le petit déjeuner, le groupe des équilibres se dirigea vers la plage ou presque tous entrèrent dans l'eau mais Marie fut intriguée de voir les Parenvrilles préparer les bateaux à appareiller, elle décida d'aller voir, suivie de Ronja et Xin May. Arrivées près des bateaux, La jeune femme demanda "que faites vous?" "on se prépare à aller chasser la vache de mer" répondit un Parenvrille dont le casque ne laissait voir que les yeux. "La vache de mer?" demanda Ronja perplexe. Un homme plus âgé que les autres lui expliqua alors "ce sont de gros animaux marins qui viennent se reposer sur les plages, ils pèsent 300 bons kilos et les mâles ont de grande dents"... "des morses sans doute" glissa Marie. "Est ce que je peux venir avec vous?" demanda t-elle, alléchée à l'idée de pouvoir observer la faune locale. "et nous aussi" crièrent les deux autres filles en cœur, mais le vieil homme ne savait que dire. Heureusement, Dagur arriva sur ces entre faits et l'aîné s'adressa respectueusement à son chef "chef, ces dames voudraient venir avec nous à la chasse...", le jeune Parenvrille contint sa joie de pouvoir ainsi passer un peu de temps en comité réduit avec sa belle "bien sûr qu'elle peuvent venir: elles ont combattu des monstres alors je pense qu'elles survivront à une petite chasse". Xin May sauta sur place en poussant un cri aigu, transperçant les tympans de ses deux compagnes. Les trois femmes montèrent à bord et regardèrent avec intérêt les manœuvres d'appareillage.

Les 3 navires partis en chasse naviguèrent 2 bonnes heures avant d'arriver en vue d'un grande île rocheuse survolée par une nuée de mouettes qui décrivaient de grands cercles en poussant des cris stridents. Les navires accostèrent sur une plage désolée, provoquant un vent de panique chez un petit groupe de vaches de mer qui s'engouffrèrent sous les vagues. Marie nota qu'ils étaient étonnamment rapides pour leurs corpulence, à bien retenir au cas on se trouverait à portée des dents (véritables dagues) de ces créatures. Les marins se transformèrent en chasseurs, s'armant de harpons, d'arbalètes et de couteaux. Chaque équipage partit de son côté et une fille alla avec chacun, celui de Marie (ou plutôt de Dagur) marcha alors une dizaine de minutes vers une autre plage et se mirent en embuscade derrière des rochers. Ils fourbirent leurs armes tandis que Marie regardait prudemment au dessus des rochers pour en savoir plus sur les "vaches de mer". Tout lui rappelait le morse: le physique, l'organisation sociale en harem et les groupes de mâles en périphérie de la plage. Sur un geste de leur chef, les hommes se levèrent d'un bond et tirèrent sur la colonie qui s'égailla avec force de barrissements indignés. Trois bêtes étaient suffisamment touchées pour ne pas pouvoir s'enfuir et les Parenvrilles se précipitèrent pour les achever. Une fois cela fait, ils saignèrent les animaux en vue de leur consommation. En attendant l'exsanguination, le vieil homme expliqua à la femme pâle la technique pour s'approcher d'un de ces monstres sans se faire éventrer par les terribles défenses. Une fois bien exempts de sang, les corps furent vidés puis dépecés et la petite troupe retourna au bateau et entreposa la viande dans la cale étroite du bateau de guerre (décidément ils n'étaient pas pratiques pour autre chose que le combat) mais il y avait de la place pour au moins dix autres masses de viande équivalente chacune à une bête.

Les petit groupe repartit en quête de nouvelles proies mais durent cette fois traverser toute l'île ce qui leur prit trois quarts d'heure. De nouveau, en arrivant , ils planquèrent derrière les rochers pour analyser la situation. Marie se demanda si elle pourrait abattre une de ces créatures... Dagur lança l'assaut mais, cette fois, la jeune femme se leva eu même temps que les chasseurs. En cours de mouvement, elle se concentra, traça un arc de cercle composé de pure énergie qui devint un arc incandescent, puis dessina un trait d'énergie qu'elle décocha tel une flèche. Le trait lumineux toucha un taureau de mer entre les deux yeux, s'enfonça avant de disparaître. Le mastodonte s'écroula, sans un cri, sans se débattre, comme foudroyé... une mort rapide et sans douleurs. Une fois les quatre autres vaches proprement abattue et mises à saigner, les Parenvrilles lancèrent des regards admiratifs devant le colosse abattu d'un seul coup par la jeune femme. Le jeune chef avait la poitrine gonflée d'orgueil devant cette femme si exceptionnelle et douée dans tant de domaines... et dont il voulait faire SA femme.

Une fois les bêtes abattues proprement préparées, ils firent le chemin du retour mais le trajet plus long et la charge plus importante des 5 carcasses leur donna du fil a retordre et ils mirent plus d'une heure pour revenir aux bateaux. Les deux autres équipes avaient remisé leurs prises dans leurs cales respectives et, voyant revenir les retardataires, lancèrent joyeusement "alors, il vous faut tout se temps pour ramener vos pauvres prises", il est vrai que cet équipage en avait tué 6 d'un coup. Dagur se rengorgea devant l'affront "c'est notre deuxième fournée, on en a eu 8 en tout" dit il avec une fierté non feinte. Cela eu pour effet de clouer le bec au reste de l'expédition, le jeune chef ajouta "Marie en a abattu un gros à elle seule", gênant au passage l'intéressée. "moi aussi j'ai participé" dit Ronja avec enthousiasme mais Xin May se renfrogna "vous les avez tués?" "bein oui pourquoi?" demanda la brunette. "c'est cruel" pleurnicha la chinoise mais Marie lui lança fermement "tu manges de la viande? oui, alors tu dois savoir qu'on doit tuer des animaux pour manger ça... et tu devrais pouvoir subvenir à tes propres besoins". Mais peine perdue, L'asiatique semblait bouder. Cette fois chaque fille monta sur un bateau différent, accompagnant l'équipage qui les avait accueillies durant cette journée. Le retour se fit sur une mer calme et une douce brise tiède caressait le visage des membres de l'expédition. Dagur regardait avidement la femme de ses rêves profiter de la brise marine et du soleil sur sa peau. Ils rentrèrent au port et déchargèrent leurs trophée devant quelques badauds enthousiastes sur la bonne récolte de cette chasse. Les morceaux furent installés dans le cellier en vue du repas du lendemain puis la cloche du souper sonna. L'expédition alla prendre place dans la grand salle ou furent servis des poissons et des légumes grillés, et des pommes de terre cuites sous la cendre. Après une soirée mouvementée où la chasse fut racontée de bout en bout et sous toutes les coutures, les équilibres s'installèrent dans la désormais familière grand salle pour passer une nuit sans nuage poussée par les efforts rudes de la journée.

Dagur rentra et alla se coucher, pensant que les efforts de la journée lui assureraient un sommeil de qualité... il se trompait. Le rêve commença agréablement comme d'habitude: son armada voguait fièrement avec son bateau en tête, sur le navire a côté du sien il voyait Marie qui dirigeait se vaisseau en tant que femme de chef et il se sentait très fier. Mais soudain des remous, créés par des milliers de bulles, entourèrent le second bateau avant que la bouche béante d'un gigantesque vers émerge de l'eau en engloutissant le bâtiment de sa bien aimée qui tendait la main vers lui en hurlant. Impuissant, en se réveillant en sursaut il se sentait ainsi... et il détestait ça! il passa le reste de la nuit à contempler le plafond dans le noir, juste somnolent à cause du manque de sommeil.

* * *

Le chapitre 5... la vie quotidienne semble prendre le dessus mais combien de temps durera le répit, quel avenir pour ces être perdus entre les mondes? vous le saurez en lisant les prochains chapitres qui sortiront bientôt Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	6. Chapitre 6: une perle d'espoir

Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

* * *

Chapitre 5: une perle d'espoir.

Le matin vint mais le jeune chef Parenvrille resta au lit jusqu'à ce que son estomac crie famine . Il se rendit dans la grand salle pour déjeuner puis alla chez le charpentier : ses lits étaient prêts. Il réquisitionna quelques hommes qui passaient par là et fit installer ses « chambres dortoir ». Il réfléchit intensément à une tactique pour amener sa bien aimée à dormir là ou il le souhaitait (enfin il aurait préféré dans son propre lit mais bon...). Il pensa à son petit trésor ramassé sur la plage et eu une idée : s'il installait préalablement ses affaires près du lit voulu, il y a peu de chances qu'elle choisisse un autre emplacement. Il retourna au charpentier pour commander le reste du matériel qu'il avait songé à acquérir pour héberger la petite troupe de l'équilibre.

Marie s'était réveillée très tôt et en avait profité pour s'éclipser de la salle et explorer un peu les alentours du villages : les prés, les champs, la forêt et les reliefs. Elle repéra un coin ou une grande plaque de champignons blancs poussaient en abondance elle demanderait plus tard un grand panier pour en récolter. Pour l'heure, revenue à la civilisation, elle descendit explorer la plage à cette heure matinale. Elle trouva quelques morceaux de verre polis par les flots et une coquille d'huître... la coquille attira particulièrement son attention, les méninges en ébullition. Une idée germa dans son esprit et elle décida de passer l'après midi à la réaliser. Le temps était venu de rentrer aider à préparer le repas.

Le déjeuner faut rapidement expédié, les Parenvrilles ayant pris l'habitude d'arriver tous très tôt, alléchés par les odeurs de cuisine matinales. Après le repas, le chef imposa le silence pour annoncer « ce soir, les équilibres ne dormiront plus dans la grand salle, il est temps pour eux de retrouver le confort d'un lit. J'ai aménagé les chambres chez moi pour les accueillir ». Les cris de joies fusèrent car la perspective d'un bon lit enchantait les défenseurs qui n'en avait pas vu depuis plusieurs siècles pour certains. Pendant que son petit monde faisait la grosse vaisselle laissée hier, il profita d'être seul pour subtiliser les affaire de son aimée pour aller les installer dans la chambre à coté de la sienne, sur une étagère au dessus du lit contre le mur mitoyen avec sa chambre. Des coquillages, des endosquelettes d'étoiles de mer, des morceaux de verre polis et même de cailloux aux formes étranges ou à la matière inhabituelle constituaient son butin.

Revenu dans la grand salle comme si de rien n'était, il attendit que les tâches ménagères soient terminées pour emmener le petit groupe chez lui. Chez lui on arrivait dans cuisine en entrant : grande, propre et bien équipée, elle n'avait néanmoins plus servi depuis la mort de sa mère. À gauche venait le salon et à droite la salle à manger. Ils montèrent à l'étage ou Dagur dit à dessein « voici une chambre destinées aux filles » en ouvrant la porte de celle qui était tout à côté de la sienne. Il montra alors le lit au dessus duquel il avait soigneusement rangé les affaires de Marie « pour le moment il n'y a que les lits mais j'ai commandé des coffres, des étagères etc... vous serez bien mieux installés ici » dit il tout sourire. La jeune femme acquiesça avec un petit sourire, ce qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Parmi les autres filles, Ronja, Xin May et Crystale formèrent le reste de la chambrée.

Une fois tout le monde installé, ce fut quartier libre. Marie s'empara de sa coquille d'huître et se rendit chez le forgeron. Le colosse roux qui l'y accueilli aurait pu en effrayer plus d'un « que puis je pour vous ? » demanda t-il. « est ce que je peux utiliser votre meule une seconde ? » demanda t-elle. « bien sûr ». Elle fit tourner la grande roue de pierre avant de poncer la couche noire de la coquille. L'homme fut très intrigué et lui demanda ce qu'elle allait faire de ça : « je vais sculpter la nacre pour en faire le haut d'un peigne. Si j'avais de l'argent je ferais faire la partie métallique ... » « pas besoin d'argent » dit le forgeron. « Merci », et ils discutèrent ensemble de l'allure qu'aurait ce peigne : ce ne serait pas un peine pour se coiffer mais une décoration à ajouter une fois la coiffure faite.

Le reste de l'après midi elle se consacra à la gravure avec un petit couteau mais ce n'était pas aisé. Marie se dit que des ciseaux à bois en miniature seraient parfaits pour se travail mais arriva néanmoins à se débrouiller. Elle avait choisit pour sa première œuvre un papillon suivi d'une frise de fleurs qui rendaient bien avec les reflets irisés de la nacre rosée. En se rendant à la grande salle pour le repas du soir, elle passa chez le forgeron qui lui remis un peigne métallique exactement comme elle voulait. La préparation (vache de mer braisée, poêlée de légumes et pain) , le repas lui même ainsi que la soirée se déroulèrent normalement. Une fois rentrés chez « eux », Marie entreprit de coller la nacre sur le métal à l'aide de mucus de salamandre (ce qui fonctionna nickel). Tout le monde dans la maisonnée se montra curieux face à cette étrange idée.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment quand tout le monde alla se coucher. Les équilibres s'étonnèrent que les lits n'avaient pas de matelas mais étaient en bois... les vikings vivaient à la dur décidément. Dagur ne dormit pas dans son lit mais appuyé contre le mur, là ou il savait que, séparé uniquement du mur, dormait sa chère et tendre. Il fit des cauchemars moins intenses mais ce ne fut pas parfait... au moins pu t-il récupérer un peu.

Le lendemain matin, après les rituels de la matinée, tout le monde fut libre de faire ce qui lui plaît. Marie demanda un panier et alla cueillir les champignons repérés la veille. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers la plage à la recherche de coquilles d'huîtres mais n'en trouva aucune. Elle se rendit compte que si elle attendait que la mer en rejette,,, elle attendrait longtemps. Elle pris donc la décision d'en récolter elle même. Elle emprunta un casier de pêche, se déshabilla et plongea avec un couteau en main. Elle n'eut pas à aller bien loin : le ponton était encroûté d'huîtres sous la ligne de marée basse. Patiemment, elle décrocha des mollusques pour les ranger dans son casier.

Dagur avait fait le tour de l'île pour discuter avec ses compatriotes. Ils étaient préoccupés car un soucis se profilait peut être à l'horizon mais le jeune chef ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure tant que les signes ne seraient pas plus clairs. Il se mit a chercher l'élue de son cœur mais ne la trouva pas, il demanda à un des siens qui revenait des bateaux s'il ne l'avait pas vu et celui ci répondit que si, elle se dirigeait vers la plage. Il y descendit donc calmement et vit les vêtements soigneusement pliés sur le ponton. C'était marée basse et la mer était si basse que quand on s'asseyait sur le ponton, les pieds ne touchaient pas l'eau. C'est ce que fit Dagur en rêvassant à la beauté de ce corps surnaturel glissant dans les flots... comme il aimerait faire pareil et l'accompagner, rien que tous les deux.

Un bruit d'eau à ses pieds le tira de sa rêverie et il vit la jeune femme qui émergeait la tête de l'eau. Elle lui sourit et posa son casier sur le ponton avant se se hisser gracieusement à son côté. Le jeune homme admira enfin de près la magnifique queue de sirène avec ses écailles noires comme un furie nocturne et des nageoires latérales en voile argenté. La queue se métamorphosa sous ses yeux en deux jambes graciles. Étonnamment cela lui parut le plus normal du monde, trois jours s'étaient écoulés seulement depuis la découverte de tout ce « surnaturel » mais son amour pour elle le poussait à considérer tout ce qu'elle faisait ou était capable de faire comme tout à fait normal.

Marie enflamma son corps pour se sécher et dit à son chef : « j'ai récolté les huîtres directement pour avoir des coquilles » puis son regard devint triste. Dagur l'interrogea du regard pour qu'elle lui en dise plus « ce qui me chiffonne c'est de tuer toutes ces petites bêtes juste pour leurs coquilles » « je peux les manger moi, j'adore les huîtres » dit il en souriant (et c'était vrai en plus). La jeune femme commence à ouvrir les mollusques, vérifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de perle puis tendait la petite viande salée à son compagnon qui l'avalait tout rond. Au bout d'un moment une dizaine de perles s'entassaient dans une coquille vide.

En ouvrant une coquille, Marie trouva une perle qu'elle porta au niveau de ses yeux. Elle était très inhabituelle : les reflets irisés de la nacre étaient très intenses comme peinte de mille couleurs changeantes. Dagur s'exclama « une perle arc en ciel », la jeune femme l'interrogea du regard. « je n'en ai jamais vu mais ça doit être ça, ça vaut très cher... félicitations tu es riche » dit il affectueusement. Marie regarda encore la perle « elle est magnifique » en la faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Puis elle la tendit à Dagur qui, perplexe, lui demanda « tu la trouves magnifique mais tu me la donne ? » « oui que veux tu que j'en fasse! Prends là et gardes la toujours sur toi : si un jour tu es séparé de ton peuple, enlevé, naufragé ou autre, utilise sa valeur pour revenir parmi nous ». Dagur sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux mais s'abstint de n'en laisser ne serait c qu'une s'échapper il était touché qu'elle pense à lui en ces termes.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur maison en marchant côte à côte, le Parenvrille mourant d'envie de lui prendre la main mais se disant qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour ça. La fin de l'après midi fut consacrée à la préparation des huîtres restantes : gratinées au vin blanc pour servir comme en cas dans la soirée. 5 nouvelles perles blanches et noires rejoignirent leur semblables dans la coquille.

Le repas à préparer ce soir là étaient spécial : en effet il fallait d'abord débarrasser les morceaux de leur épaisse couche de graisse avec de découper d'épais steaks. La graisse servirait ultérieurement à tremper des bougies. Le repas se déroula sans accro et la soirée fut agréable. L'en-cas du soir eu beaucoup de succès et toutes les huîtres trouvèrent preneur. Dagur s'endormit tôt dans le fauteuil du salon tandis que Marie lisait a son côté. Elle s'attarda un peu après les autres mais, quelques minutes après le départ du dernier dormeur, Dagur glissa sur le côté jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Se disant qu'il aurait un torticolis a se tenir ainsi, elle fit lui fit glisser la tête sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle relevait ses jambes avec la télékinésie, elle amena aussi une fourrure pour lui tenir chaud. Machinalement, elle caressait doucement son front et ses cheveux. Le chef Parenvrille dormit comme un bébé, pas un cauchemar à l'horizon rien que de doux rêves peuplés de caresses et de baisers volés.

Le matin vint avec son lot de pépiements joyeux qui éveillèrent le jeune chef. Il commença par se féliciter pour ce bon sommeil réparateur et la douce chaleur de son lit... puis il sentit les caresses et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Il leva les yeux et vit la jeune femme qui lisait tranquillement. Il fut percuté par le fait qu'il ait dormit sur ses genoux comme si un troupeau de gronks l'avaient piétiné et s'assit avec raideur avec une expression figée. « alors bien dormi ? » demanda t-elle sans lever le nez de son livre, « oui...oui » répondit-il en forçant le calme de sa voix et il s'en fut vers l'étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre le cœur battant à tout rompre.

La matinée passa comme d'habitude puis, pendant les heures de liberté, Marie décida d'aller nager pour revoir le dragon blanc. Elle se dirigea vers la plage et se déshabilla. Ensuite elle entra dans l'eau pour aller nager avec le dragon aquatique. Une fois les jeux finis, elle revint vers le rivage pour constater qu'un bateau inconnu était arrimé au ponton.

Elle émergea près de la coque de ce navire étranger et entendit la conversation qui se déroulait entre le chef de Parenvrille et ce qui semblait être un négociant « je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner satisfaction, le paiement est nettement trop peu élevé » dit une voix inconnue et aigrelette. « tu veux rire, une seule de ces pièces peut acheter tout ce que ton navire porte » répondit Dagur sur un ton agacé. Au négociant de reprendre « en temps normal oui mais là c'est en pénurie, pourquoi croyez vous que j'ai changé toute ma cargaison s'il n'y avait pas de bons profits en perspective ». « d'accord Yohan mets tout ce qui correspond à cette somme ». Le négociant commence à s'exécuter en ronchonnant.

Auditrice de cet échange, la jeune femme comprend qu'il y a un soucis d'argent. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir ses vêtements pour proposer les perles récoltées la veille et qui étaient dans une bourse autour de son cou quand elle était sur la terre ferme. Soudain une idée lui vint et elle fonça sous l'eau à une vitesse prodigieuse vers les éperons rocheux qui encadrent l'entrée du port. Elle s'engouffra dans une épave éventrée d'où s'échappait une coulée de pièces d'or et, une fois à l'intérieur, chercha un instant des yeux avant de s'emparer d'un gros diamant. Elle fonça en sens inverse pour émerger de l'autre côté du ponton, juste derrière le jeune chef. Elle s'assura que le négociant avait le dos tourné avant de toucher la botte du Parenvrille qui se retourna en forçant un petit sourire triste. Marie se dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir un sourire pareil. Elle lui tendit la pierre précieuse avant de disparaître dans les flots pour retrouver son poste d'écoute derrière la coque. « c'est bon Yohan tu peux tout mettre, nous avons trouvé des fonds... inattendus ». le négociant regarda par dessus le bastingage et vit briller la grosse gemme finement taillée. « allons venez vous autres » cria t'il au groupe d'homme venus s'occuper de fret « je ne vais pas décharger ça tout seul ». les Parenvrilles s'organisèrent en colonne pour décharger le bateau de commerce.

Rassurée, la jeune femme replongea dans les profondeurs et se dirigea à nouveau vers l'épave. Elle y trouva un petit coffre plein de pièces d'or et le vida sans ménagement pour y fourrer toutes les pierres précieuses et les bijoux qu'elle trouva. Elle fit la navette entre plusieurs épaves mais le petit coffre fini par être bien rempli. Elle revint vers le port d'où le navire marchand avait maintenant disparu. Elle hissa son coffre sur le ponton puis s'y hissa raidement, se transformant au passage puis s'enflammant.

La jeune femme se saisit de son butin et s'approcha de Dagur qui discutait , assis sur une caisse de patates, avec Vorg. Ce dernier fit une moue dédaigneuse et s'éloigna à l'arrivée de la femme pâle. Elle demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir et il répondit que oui, trop heureux de passer un peu de temps seul avec sa merveilleuse amie. Elle s'assit tout prêt de lui et posa son coffre a son côté. « pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit de votre situation ? » demanda t-elle doucement « parce que je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec un problème si... si ..si ordinaire vous avez bien assez à faire avec la protection du monde » répondit-il piteusement. « mais ce peuple est le nôtre à présent, nous y avons nos amis... vous êtes devenus notre famille! Ne nous écarte pas de la vie de ton peuple, ça nous fait sentir... étrangers, pas à notre place ». Dagur fut envahit d'un terrible sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir induit ce sentiment chez elle, il fallait qu'il évite qu'elle se sente mal ou elle pourrait commettre à nouveau l'irréparable.

Marie saisit le malaise de son ami et décida de changer de sujet : « tiens j'ai rapporté quelque chose qui devrait vous aider » dit elle en lui tendant le lourd coffre. Il l'entrouvrit puis le reclapa d'un coup sec avec un air choqué. « ça ne va pas ? » demanda t-elle avec inquiétude, de peur d'avoir fait une boulette. « non non, tout va bien » répondit-il d'une voix tremblotante « tu viens juste de mettre à l'abri trois générations de Parenvrilles ». La jeune femme souffla de soulagement. « Mais où trouves tu tout ça ? » demanda t-il « dans les épaves près des colonnes, il y en a plein qui débordent d'or... je ne m'imaginais juste pas que vous étiez en difficulté » répondit-elle avec un sourire encourageant. Dagur appela son second d'une voix forte mais celui ci ne s'approcha que de mauvaise grâce. « va mettre ça en sécurité » ordonna t-il et il détourna son attention sur sa délicieuse compagne. Vorg apporta le coffre jusque chez son chef ou une niche cachée dans le cellier abritait le trésor des Parenvrilles mais qui était à présent vide, achevée par la reconstitution de l'armada après que les fumimortels l'ai démantelée et maintenant par la pénurie de nourriture. Au dernier moment il s'avisa qu'un coup d'œil ne ferait de mal à personne et il ouvrit le couvercle pour s'émerveiller devant la multitude de couleurs qui jetaient des éclats de lumière bariolés sur les murs. Il mit docilement le nouveau trésor dans sa nouvelle maison.

Marie et Dagur passèrent l'après midi à papoter sur le quai jusqu'à ce que tout le fret soit rentré puis elle se rhabilla et elle se sépara de lui pour préparer le repas qui serait composé de carrés de mouton fraîchement débarqués. Marie proposa de faire une sauce à la menthe, ce qui laissa les femmes un peu perplexes alors elle cuit quelques cotes et fit un peu de sauce pour leur faire goûter. Toutes furent séduites pas ce goût inédit. Le repas fut festif et l'ambiance chaleureuse. Cette soirée là, la perspective d'avoir dormi sur ses genoux turlupinait trop le jeune chef pour qu'il s'endorme sur le canapé et il rejoignit sa chambre à regrets. Au lieu de se mettre au lit il retrouva sa place contre le mur.

* * *

Un chapitre 5 tout mignon... profitez en ça ne va pas durer . Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	7. Chapitre 7: amitiés inattendues

Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 7: amitiés inattendues.

Au lieu de se mettre au lit Dagur retrouva sa place contre le mur.

Le lendemain, au déjeuner, il annonça à tous un grand déplacement d'une grande partie de l'armada en direction des marchés du nord pour y faire le plein de provisions. Il fixa le départ au lendemain après le déjeuner et donna ses ordres pour que soit préparé le voyage (qui dure quand même deux jours aller, deux jours retour plus le séjour sur place). Il savait que Vorg prendrait le relais pour faire respecter ses volontés. Xin May demanda « on peut venir ? » « mais bien sûr, c'est même hautement souhaité » répondit le jeune chef. Il fut donc entendu que les équilibres partiraient avec l'armada le lendemain.

Après le déjeuner, Marie eu envie de s'isoler un peu en partant en exploration de l'île et, pourquoi pas, ramener quelques vivres. Elle se mit une grande nasse sur le dos et s'éloigna dans la forêt. Bientôt une délicieuse odeur de pomme lui chatouilla les narines, elle suivi naturellement son nez et fini par trouver le pommier... perché à 8m de hauteur sur une saillie rocheuse. Pas étonnant que les parenvrilles n'aient pas pu récolter ses fruits. Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour secouer l'arbre et attraper à vitesse subsonique les pommes qui en tombaient et très vite la nasse fut bien pleine. Elle la remis sur son dos et s'enfonça plus avant dans la forêt.

Elle marcha un long moment, absorbée dans la contemplation des petits détails : les jeux d'ombres et de lumière des feuillages, les toiles d'araignées perlées de rosée, les chants des oiseaux... mais un bruit attira son attention. Elle en suivit l'origine et atterrit dans une clairière et, au milieu de celle ci, se trouvait un cauchemar monstrueux empêtré dans un filet en acier et qui se débattait. Pas n'importe quel cauchemar monstrueux : le grand spécimen à la robe noire qui les avait menacé le premier soir. Marie était perplexe, elle voulait aider mais le dragon l'acceptera t-il ? Elle décida que , de toutes façons,ses pouvoirs la mettaient à l'abri d'un éventuel retournement de situation.

Le cauchemar monstrueux se débattait quand il entendit des pas dans la clairière. Il se retourna comme il pouvait et aperçu l'humaine qui se tenait là. Il envisagea de cracher son feu mais au dernier moment il reconnut la personne en face de lui et la peur s'empara de son cœur. Il fallait vite s'enfuir mais plus il bougeait plus le filet semblait inexorablement se resserré autour de lui. La jeune femme déposa sa nasse et entreprit de se rapprocher doucement mais le dragon était complètement en panique. « tout doux big boy, je ne te veux aucun mal » elle mit ses mains en vue et continua « tu vois : pas d'armes ; je ne vais pas te faire de mal ». le dragon fini par être tellement empêtré qu'il ne savait plus bouger du tout, alors il renonça à se battre et attendit docilement la mort qu'il croyait voir s'approcher à petits pas prudents. Il ferma les paupières repensant aux siestes dans le chaud soleil, aux poissons gras qui remontent la rivière en automne, les jolies femelles de la saison des amours... mais la mort ne vint point. La femme pâle posa sa main sur les naseaux de l'animal avec douceur et bienveillance et le dragon ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits mais ni hostiles ni amicaux, juste de l'incompréhension. « là, tu vois je ne vais pas te faire de mal, laisses moi t'aider ». Le dragon décida qu'il n'avait rien à perdre de toutes façons et se détendit. Marie entreprit de briser tous les maillons d'une ligne grâce à sa force surhumaine. Deux petites minutes et le dragon fut libre. Il se releva et regarda sa sauveuse avec incrédulité. Le grand reptile réfléchit un instant à ce qui venait de se passer et décida que finalement les humains n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça... en tout cas cette humaine là. Il descendit la tête sur son cou fin en col de cygne jusqu'à aller toucher l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle posa sa main entre les immenses cornes avec affection. « allez envoles toi, retrouves la liberté » lui dit elle et le dragon déploya ses ailes pour s'envoler dans un tourbillon de feuilles. Elle observa les restes du filet avec attention : pourquoi un filet en acier, il semblait prévu expressément pour capturer un dragon mais qui avait fait ça ? Elle décida de demander si les parenvrilles étaient responsables de ça ou non.

La jeune femme repris sa nasse et entreprit de revenir vers le village. En chemin elle entendit les grouinements familiers d'un sanglier et s'embusqua rapidement derrière le tronc d'un énorme chêne. Elle posa son fardeau et généra son arc d'énergie, encochant une flèche prête à tirer. Elle regarda furtivement derrière le tronc pour découvrir une petite harde de jeunes mâles célibataires et repéra le plus gros. Elle sortit, tira et fit mouche : comme la vache de mer, le sanglier s'effondra sans même avoir eu le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit tandis que les autres dégageaient en couinant. Elle s'approcha de sa prise, émis un remerciement à l'âme de la bête pour son sacrifice puis sortit son couteau pour le castrer car, une fois abattu, les testicules des sangliers émanent un goût nauséabond dans la viande. Elle le mis à saigner en le pendant par les pattes arrières tandis qu'elle repérait et ramassait des muguets sauvages qui poussaient ça et là. Quand sa main fut pleine de fleurs odorantes elle ramassa sa nasse et alla détacher le sanglier pour le jeter en travers de ses épaules pour le ramener en ville.

Revenue à la civilisation, elle alla à la grand salle pour déposer sa proie et la préparer (vider, découper, saler, fumer...) mais Ronja lui proposa de le faire, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Elle colla ensuite les pommes entre les mains des garçons oisifs qui traînaient dans la salle en leur disant de les peler et de les couper en petits cubes de 1,5 cm. Une fois le muguet déposé sur la table de la cuisine du chef, la tige dans une chope remplie d'eau en guise de vase, elle retourna à la grand salle et entreprit de confectionner les quantités colossales de pâte nécessaires à la confection de cake aux pommes pour un tel nombre de personnes. Elle envoya les femmes chercher chez elles tous les moules pouvant convenir, rassemblant une mosaïque hétéroclite de formes et de tailles mais qu'importe l'allure tant que c'est bon. L'odeur enivrante du dessert eu tôt fait de faire gronder les estomacs tandis que les cuisinière faisaient rôtir des dizaines de poulets sur les grands feux de la cuisine commune. Le cake aux pommes du dessert (ce qui était inhabituel en dehors des grandes occasions) fit sensation et la moindre miette trouva preneur.

Le repas et la soirée se passèrent comme à l'accoutumée avec en prime le divertissement de voir les garçons de l'équilibre faire des bras de fer malgré leurs frêles constitutions... sans parler de l'humiliation ultime de Philip qui, tentant de suivre le rythme d'August, était légèrement ivre et ne trouva rien de mieux que de défier Vorg... et se prendre une raclée monumentale. Juste après avoir débarrassé, la jeune femme se leva et demanda le silence qui se fit instantanément : « est ce que l'un d'entre vous a lancé un filet sur un cauchemar monstrueux ces derniers temps ou entendu parler de quelque chose à ce sujet ? ». Des murmures interrogateurs bruissèrent dans la salle mais les réponses étaient toutes négatives. Le jeune chef déclara « pas d'attaque de dragon depuis le soir de votre arrivée... pourquoi ? » « pour rien » dit elle sans conviction, tracassée par ce problème : qui pouvait bien s'attaquer aux dragons sur ou à proximité de parenvrille sans que les autochtones soient au courant ?

La nuit fut claire et douce mais tout le monde ne dormit pas paisiblement pour autant. Dagur s'endormit presque instantanément, commençant comme d'habitude par un beau rêve : il se baignait dans une rivière fraîche en plein été, entièrement nu et les cheveux lâchés quand soudain émergea des buissons sa bien aimée ; il s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'au menton, tout gêné. « tiens tiens, qu'avons nous là ? » dit elle avec malice. Puis elle se déshabilla entièrement avant d'entrer dans l'eau et le rejoindre. Là, dans la lumière vive d'un bel après midi, elle commença à l'embrasser et le serrer dans ses bras provoquant une réaction épidermique chez le jeune homme. Mais loin de s'en émouvoir elle s'allongea sur les galets polis pour le laisser profiter d'elle tendrement dans l'eau vive et douce. Ils profitèrent jusqu'à complète jouissance mutuelle. Soudain un coup de tonnerre éclata et il leva les yeux pour constater que le ciel est devenu noir d'encre. Il se détourna pour la regarder elle mais il s'aperçut qu'elle avait la tête sous l'eau, inerte... elle s'était noyée les yeux grands ouverts. Il lui sortit le buste de l'eau en la suppliant de revenir mais le corps se contenta marmonner « c'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui à fait ça, tu ne penses qu'à toi et tu ne vois même pas que tu fais du mal aux autres ». Il se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur froide lui coulant en rigoles dans le dos.

Le matin pointa son nez, dardant ses rayons nouveaux nés timides par les fenêtres. Le jeune chef, éveillé depuis une bonne moitié de la nuit était épuisé, fini, laminé. Il songeait sérieusement à exiger qu'elle vienne dormir avec lui mais il savait que ça lui fermerait la porte de l'amour (jamais elle n'aimerait un homme qui la forcerait à faire quelque chose) mais aussi de son amitié. Il se leva donc péniblement et descendit au rez de chaussée pour se faire un café bien fort . Il eu la surprise de la découvrir attablée dans la cuisine, une chopine de lait de yak à la main. « bonjour Chef » fit elle d'un ton enjôleur « une chope de café ?», le jeune homme accepta d'un signe de tête et s'attabla.

Une fois le déjeuner passé, tout un petit monde embarqua sur les navires de guerre de la fière tribu avec une paire d'équilibres par bateau, bien sûr le navire de tête se vit offrir la compagnie désirée par un stratagème simple... les faire monter à bord avant tout le monde sous prétexte de leur expliquer certaines choses sur la navigation et les tâches à bord d'un bateau. Deux jours de voyage sans encombre (à part un monstrueux mal de mer pour August) les menèrent sur la plage hérissée de pontons qui servait de port aux clients des marchés du nord.

Les badauds du port eurent une vague angoisse à la vue de cette flotille de guerre mais se rassura en les voyant accoster et débarquer dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Dagur appela ses gens à prêter attention à une consigne qui lui paressait indispensable : « bon, nos amis nouveaux parenvrilles ne connaissent pas encore notre culture et nos coutumes et c'est un endroit dangereux. Il me semble évident qu'il ne faut pas les laisser seuls... que chaque navire désigne des responsables pour accompagner leurs invités ou qu'ils aillent ». La petite troupe fit comme son chef le demandait, bien sûr Dagur se porta volontaire pour accompagner son « invitée » ; Vorg fut chargé d'escorté le petit rouquin et fut plus que ravi de ne pas avoir à materner la jeune femme.

Le jeune chef alla dans sa cabine et prit une poignée de pierres précieuses dans la petite réserve prélevée dans le coffre et la fourra dans une bourse. Il se rendit au bureau de change habituel pour convertir les gemmes en pièces d'or. Marie l'accompagna, avide de pouvoir observer cette scène de la vie viking . Il proposa en premier une émeraude de 2cm qui lui rapporta 100 pièces d'or puis un cabochon de saphyr qui lui en rapporta 30 de plus. Il décida que c'était assez pour commencer. Marie passa juste après et échangea 3 perles blanches de taille moyenne qui lui rapportèrent 30 pièces d'or mais elle demanda à ce qu'on lui donne de la plus petite monnaie et reçu des pièces d'argent et de cuivre pour une valeur égale. Revenus sur le quai, le jeune chef distribua des fonds aux capitaines de navires pour acheter les produits désirés et la jeune femme distribua de l'argent aux équilibres pour qu'ils puissent s'offrir ce qui leur faisait envie. Les divers groupes se dispersèrent sur le marché.

Déambulant parmi les étals, la jeune femme et son protecteur devisaient gaiement sur les marchandises ; Marie, étant d'une curiosité insatiable, posait des tas de questions. Vorg et l'équipage du vaisseau de tête suivaient à distance respectueuse pour porter les achats jusqu'au navire. Il allèrent d'échoppe en échoppe, le jeune homme demandant systématiquement son avis à sa protégée. Les Parenvrilles faisaient des allers/retours incessant tels des colonnes de fourmis pour charger les vaisseaux de l'armada de tout un tas de vivres et produits de première nécessité.

Une fois fois les navires presque pleins, il fut donné quartier libre à tout le monde, sauf ceux qui devaient veiller sur les équilibres. Tous se dispersèrent à travers le marché ; Marie dirigea ses pas vers un marchand de tissus ou elle fouilla longuement parmi les rouleaux. Elle opta pour plusieurs mètres de soie noire, du cuir fin noir et de la fourrure de lapin ...noire. Sur le trajet du retour elle s'arrêta devant une échoppe proposant des meules de fromage présenté comme spécial et décida d'y goûter ; le marchand lui tendit une carotte prélevée au cœur de la meule. Elle le goûta puis demanda une chandelle, ce qui rendit le marchand perplexe mais il s'exécuta. Elle approcha le fromage de la flamme et regarda si le fromage filait ou non : non donc le résultat était satisfaisant. Elle décréta « ce sera un bon fromage pour une raclette » (elle du encore expliquer de quoi elle parlait) et demanda combien de meule il avait : 5. Elle demanda à toutes le acheter, Dagur chercha du regard des parenvrilles pour leur faire porter le butin de sa bien aimée et appela quelques hommes qui traînaient dans une taverne à ciel ouvert. Ensuite, errants entre les échoppes, elle vit un marchand d'alcool qui vantait une liqueur d'abricots qui l'intéressait au plus haut point : elle demanda à goûter mais le vendeur déclina au prétexte que le breuvage était bien trop précieux pour ça ; sur ce elle lui lança cinq pièces de cuivre et il lui servit un fond de verre de dégustation « de l'alcool d'abricot de la côte ensoleillée ». c'était divin, fruité et sucré comme elle l'aimait... on aurait dit sucer un bonbon ! Elle demanda ce qu'il avait comme stock et le prix. Il répondit qu'il n'avait que ce tonnelet et qu'il valait pas moins de 10 pièces d'or. Marie n'avait pas assez d'argent sur elle mais elle sortit une belle grosse perle noire de sa bourse et « mettez le moi de côté, je vais échanger ça contre pièces et je reviens le payer », le marchand acquiesça. Elle tenta de retrouver son chemin jusqu'au comptoir de change mais son sens de l'orientation lui faisait cruellement défaut, à la troisième tentative son compagnon passa devant pour lui montrer le chemin trouvant cette petite faiblesse absolument adorable. « Tu vois, je l'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas vous laisser seuls » dit il avec satisfaction. Elle rougit de honte et il trouva ça encore plus mignon, mourant d'envie de lui donner d'autres raisons de rougir. La perle fut changée et le précieux tonneau emporté.

Vorg et August apparurent au coin de la rue et le garçon se précipita sur Marie pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait acheté, Vorg traînait mollement derrière avec une moue boudeuse avant d'arriver près du petit groupe. Non loin, dans un étal d'armes, deux hommes entamèrent une dispute pour savoir qui achèterait une belle arbalète quand, soudain, l'arme leur échappa des mains et percuta le sol. La chute déclenchant la gâchette, le carreau partit en sifflant... droit vers la tête du capitaine parenvrille. Marie saisi le danger mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à un plan : elle tendit la main en travers de la route du carreau qui la lui transperça avant de s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de l'œil droit de Vorg, éclaboussant son visage de quelque gouttes de sang. Le guerrier pourtant aguerri recula en titubant.

Voyant le sang et la main mutilée de son amie, Dagur vit rouge. Il se précipita sur les deux hommes ébahis et les attrapa par la gorge pour les soulever de terre dans un élan de rage meurtrier. La jeune femme arracha le trait et se précipita près de son chef « lâches les s'il te plaît, c'est un accident, un bête accident... ce n'est presque rien et tu le sais » mais il n'y eu pas de réaction de la part du jeune homme qui continuait d'étrangler ses victimes. Alors, désespérée, elle se blottit contre son dos en lui serrant la poitrine dans ses bras. Sentir les mains délicates de sa bien aimée posées sur son torse éteint toute colère comme on souffle une bougie. Cette envie de violence et de meurtre qu'il avait toujours ressentie aussi loin qu'il se souvienne s'était évanouie. Il lâcha les deux hommes qui s'écrasèrent au sol en toussotant. Il se libéra doucement de son étreinte pour se retourner et lu dans son regard une abyssale détresse, une supplication et comme de la ... déception ? Ça lui était insupportable. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui en respirant à fond l'odeur de son savon au lilas. Après quelques instants elle passa timidement les mains dans son dos pour lui rendre son étreinte. Vorg, toujours cloué sur place, eu une illumination sur le comportement bizarre de son chef ces derniers temps ; il avait compris et trouvait à présent que ce n'était pas si mal : après tout, elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Ils retournèrent aux bateaux pour prendre la route du retour qui se passa calmement. Les bateaux chargés à bloc avançaient paresseusement sur les flots moutonnants, il leur fallut trois jours entiers pour rentrer. Vorg était désormais ami avec cette femme qu'il avait détesté à tort et se jura de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour rapprocher ces deux êtres abîmés par la vie mais faits l'un pour l'autre. La plaie de la main de la jeune femme se referma en moins d'une journée.


	8. Chapitre 8: rencontre du 4ème type

Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 8: rencontre du 4 ème type.

À leur retour sur Parenvrille, le petit train train quotidien repris. Marie allait nager chaque jour avec le dragon aquatique et en profitait pour rapporter un trésor à chaque retour ; elle allait souvent aussi explorer l'île et ses alentours à la recherche de ressources méconnues. Elle alla plusieurs fois dans la grotte ou pourrissaient les carcasses des virus conservées mais le processus de nettoyage naturel de l'exosquelette était long... trop long. Vorg avait maintenant toute confiance et l'accompagna à chaque fois, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire de ces choses mortes mais elle n'était pas très bavarde alors un jour il se lança « pourquoi gardes tu ces choses ? ». elle le regarda longuement en traduisant ses pensées en mots avant de répondre « je compte naturaliser ces spécimens, il faut prévenir le maximum d'habitants de votre monde du danger qu'ils courent et comment éviter le pire. Mais cette histoire est tellement... tellement incroyable qu'il me faut des preuves à montrer ». Le parenvrille saisi immédiatement les implications de ce discours « tu vas contacter les autres tribus ? » « bien sûr, c'est nécessaire pour assurer un maximum de protection » ; il comprit aussi immédiatement que ce serait elle qui s'en irait expliquer les choses et que son chef n'apprécierait pas du tout de la voir s'éloigner... surtout pour aller palabrer avec ses ennemis.

Elle renvoya le capitaine seul au village tandis qu'elle poussait ses explorations plus avant. Plus d'une heure passa quand une odeur de putréfaction lui envahit le nez « ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas tourné en rond quand même » se dit elle, pensant être revenue près de la grotte et de son odeur nauséabonde. Mais non, elle découvrit la carcasse en décomposition d'un cerf. Toujours curieuse, elle s'en approcha et remarqua des scarabées nécrophages nettoyant méticuleusement les os : BINGO c'était exactement ce qui lui fallait pour accélérer le processus de ses carcasses de virus. Elle les ramassa soigneusement avant de les porter dans la grotte, satisfaite de sa trouvaille .En quelques jours à peine, les scarabées s'étaient multipliés en nombre et eurent tôt fait de nettoyer les carcasses. La jeune femme pensa qu'il fallait en garder quelques uns sous le coude pour les prochaines fois ; aussi en enferma t-elle une poignée dans un terrarium nourris avec des restes de boucherie. Elle monta soigneusement les carapaces sur des socles, dans des attitudes aussi proches que possible de la réalité à la façon des taxidermistes.

Elle discuta aussi longuement avec Dagur des autres tribus qu'il connaissait, leurs spécificités mais aussi les liens qu'elles entretenaient entre elles. Elle lui annonça qu'elle pensait le plus judicieux de commencer par informer les exilés car leur île était la plus éloignée et les équilibres n'arriveraient sans doute pas à temps pour éviter un massacre. L'expédition d'information fut programmée, les bateaux préparés et les pièces biologiques montées à bord. Le départ fut prévu pour le lendemain matin.

Le matin vint, au grand soulagement du jeune chef qui avait de plus en plus de mal à dormir car il avait de plus en plus peur de se retrouver face à ces horribles cauchemars. Trois navires appareillèrent avec à leur tête celui de Dagur qui se déplaça en personne pour cette mission de la plus haute importance... enfin, soit disant, car en réalité il ne voulait pas quitter sa chérie. Un périple de trois jours commençait pour les Parenvrille ainsi que Marie et August en tant qu'ambassadeurs.

Une journée de voyage s'écoula sans encombres sauf pour August qui vomissait tripes et boyaux. Il se maudissait d'avoir insisté pour ne pas quitter sa coéquipière en sachant pertinemment qu'il serait malade. La jeune femme, elle, passa la journée à sculpter des coquilles de nacre installée au soleil contre le mat. À la nuit tombée, après un repas léger fait de rations de voyage, ceux qui n'étaient pas de quart allèrent se coucher. Les deux équilibres avaient le privilège d'avoir une cabine pour eux seuls, juste à côté de celle du chef.

Marie se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit sans pouvoir se rendormir. Elle espérait que ça ne serait que passager car les insomnies étaient un des facteurs déterminant dans son suicide. Elle sortit sur le pont pour prendre l'air et contempla les étoiles dans le firmament. Le ciel était magnifique comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu car, dans son monde et son époque, il y avait tant d'éclairage artificiel que ça cachait toute une partie des merveilles du ciel (la pollution lumineuse). Elle frissonna néanmoins de froid dans son pyjama léger et décide de rentrer dans leur cabine.

Dans l'étroit couloir qui déservait les cabines, elle entendit une voix... celle de Dagur qui gémissait « non, non. . . » . Une inquiétude lui serra la gorge : et si quelqu'un s'en prenait à son chef ? Elle ouvrit violemment la porte pour surprendre l'intrus mais la cabine était vide à l'exception du jeune homme qui s'agitait dans son lit. Il marmonnait, s'agitait, se contorsionnait ; il semblait beaucoup souffrir. Marie eu mal cœur et se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien rêver pour vivre un tel enfer. Son rêve avait pourtant bien commencé : ils flottaient tous les deux dans les airs, en apesanteur et elle lui avait proposé une récompense coquine s'il arrivait à l'attraper, donc il la poursuivait amicalement. Mais les choses se gâtèrent vite quand il reçut sur le visage une pluie de gouttes de sang flottant dans le vide. Il remarqua avec effrois que ça s'échappait d'une grande plaie à la gorge de la jeune femme, ouverte de part en part. Dans la réalité, elle s'approcha doucement et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement « chut... c'est tout, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ». Quelques caresses plus tard il s'apaisa car le contact doux et chaud se répercutait dans son rêve, lui faisant prendre conscience que l'apparition morbide et sanguinolente n'était pas la vraie Marie.

Maintenant que son ami était calmé, elle voulu s'en aller discrètement mais à peine eut elle fait trois pas qu'il recommença à s'agiter. Elle revint donc poser la main sur son front et cela l'apaisa instantanément. Elle réessaya de s'éclipser mais le résultat fut le même. Elle se dit tanpis « tant qu'à faire je vais rester ». elle se glissa sous la fourrure qui lui servait de couverture et se blottit tout contre lui.

Le jeune chef parenvrille s'éveilla doucement, la première pensée qui lui vint était de remercier les dieux pour cette vraie nuit de sommeil. Qu'il était bon de se réveiller reposé dans son lit bien chaud ! Il tenta de bouger pour s'étirer mais sentit à ce moment un poids sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et aperçu la jeune femme paisiblement endormie contre son flanc. Un court moment de stupeur passé, il remercia les dieux avec une ferveur redoublée pour ce cadeau. Il fit très attention à ne pas bouger pour ne pas l'éveiller et profita pleinement de ce moment de calme et de douceur. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle remua légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent immédiatement : Dagur était tétanisé en attendant la réaction de son aimée tandis que la jeune femme essayait en vain de déchiffrer son expression. Elle se releva et s'assit sur le bord du lit « désolée pour le squattage de lit mais cette nuit tu as fait des cauchemars et c'était le seul moyen de te calmer ». « ah bon ? Je ne me souviens de rien » mentit il. « bon, maintenant que c'est fait je vais aller m'habiller » et elle quitta la cabine pour rejoindre la sienne. Le jeune homme était aux anges bien que son bonheur fut tempéré par le fait qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment aborder le sujet de ses sentiments avec sa bien aimée... comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle était plus à ses yeux qu'une bonne amie ?

Le voyage repris dans la monotonie propre aux déplacements en mer : de l'eau, du ciel, quelques îles lointaines... rien de bien passionnant. Tous les jours, Marie rejoignait Dagur dans son lit en cours de nuit en entendant ses appels à l'aide désespérés. Vorg remarqua immédiatement un changement dans l'humeur et la condition de son chef : il paressait enfin reposé et semblait sur un petit nuage. Bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement ce qu'il en était, il était heureux pour ses deux amis. Le trajet les faisait passer au large de l'île de Beurk avant de continuer une journée en mer. Les trois navires fendaient les flots à bonne vitesse, poussés par une brise marine délicieuse .

Harold et son équipe de dragonniers patrouillaient au large de leur île en réalisant ça et là des exercices d'entraînement. Astrid, toujours au taquet, fut la première à remarquer les voiles au loin. Ils s'approchèrent mais le ciel d'azur sans nuages ne les dissimulaient nullement et ils furent vite repérés. Les parenvrilles s'agitèrent pour charger les armes mais Marie cria d'une voix forte et autoritaire « NON, on est pas là pour ça... n'oubliez pas qu'on devra leur parler à eux aussi : n'envenimez pas la situation ». tous se regardèrent, incrédules, avant d'interroger leur chef du regard : bien sûr il n'était pas d'accord de laisser passer une opportunité pareille mais il comprenait aussi son raisonnement. Il se dit à lui même qu'il n'était pas étonnant que les équilibres l'ai suivie elle comme « chef ». il ordonna finalement de faire comme elle le demandait.

Les dragonniers abordèrent les bateaux et firent prisonniers leurs équipages mais Harold trouva très étrange qu'ils ne se défendent pas... et encore plus étrange qu'ils obéissent à un ordre venant de cette fille bizarre qui restait près de Dagur. Ils furent conduits sur Beurk ou ils furent enfermés dans la prison. Au bout de plusieurs heures de détention, ils furent sortis manu-militari . Les Beurkiens étaient allés chercher Alvin pour lui remettre le jeune chef parenvrille qui avait écopé chez eux d'une peine de prison à vie. Les deux gardes le forcèrent à se mettre à genoux en plus d'avoir les mains attachées dans le dos .

Alvin fit tranquillement le tour de sa prise et remarque la fine chaîne d'argent autour de son cou. Il sortit sans ménagement le reste du bijou dissimulé sous les deux tuniques que portait le jeune chef. « eh bien, je ne croyais pas que tu était garçon à porter des bijoux » dit il avec un air suffisant. Il eu juste le temps de retirer sa main avant que les dents du prisonnier ne se referment dessus en une vaine tentative de mordre « ne touches pas à ça » répondit Dagur en se contorsionnant dans ses liens « ce n'est pas un bijoux : c'est... c'est » bredouilla t-il, incertain sur le fait de révéler la ruse. « sentimental » compléta Harold. Le chef des parenvrille ne nia pas mais le foudroya du regard, détestant être pris en flagrant délit de mièvrerie.

Soudain, Marie se soustrait à la surveillance des gardes avant de s'élancer pour passer au dessus d'un muret de pierres. Quand elle se releva, elle tenait dans ses mains un cafard de la taille d'un cochon d'inde muni de grandes mandibules. August devint pâle comme un linge à la vue de la créature. Les beurkiens et les exilés étaient stupéfaits par cet être étrange. Marie tonna d'une voix forte « le temps n'est plus à la dissension : cette créature est le signe que quelque chose de grave est entrain de se produire et toute votre île, que dis je le monde entier, pourrait subir une attaque dévastatrice ».

Stoick demanda prudemment ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais elle remis à plus tard les explications. Elle ordonna qu'on libère les prisonniers, qu'ils reprennent leurs armes ainsi qu'armer les plus possible les beurkiens. L'autorité naturelle dont elle faisait preuve assura que tous suivent ses ordres à la lettre. Une fois cela fait, elle reposa la bestiole par terre et lui mit une miche de pain devant le « nez ». L'affreuse créature s'en empara et entama son trajet de retour. Elle marcha jusqu'à une plage transversale à l'ouest ou une faille l'attendait. La jeune femme l'écrasa sans pitié avant qu'il puisse passer la porte « écrasez tous ces insectes avant qu'ils ne rentrent là dedans ». pendant une demi heure ils tuèrent des créatures qui revenait avec une ressource entre les mandibules. Marie en tua plusieurs de façons à les abîmer le moins possible pour pouvoir les conserver à titre d'exemple.

Puis une heure passa sans aucun signe des virus. Les beurkiens voulurent retourner à leurs occupations quand, soudain, une horde de niveaux 2 déferla de la porte ; les laissant abasourdis. Marie donna le signal de l'assaut en criant de concert avec August « ceux qui vont mourir te saluent » ; les parenvrilles et les équilibres se jetèrent dans la mêlée, suivis des autochtones enfin remis de leur stupeur. Les deux équilibres usaient de leurs pouvoirs phénoménaux pour abattre un grand nombre de créatures tandis que les dragons s'avéraient être des armes d'une efficacité redoutable. La terre se mit à trembler, August s'interrompit pour poser ses mains sur le sol « un niveau 3 en approche ». Les parenvrilles acquiescèrent tandis que les beurkiens n'y comprenaient goutte. Le sol monta en un gigantesque monticule de terre qui se creva pour laisser apparaître un vers gigantesque qui s'éleva à une trentaine de mètres du sol. Sa bouche était garnie de quatre crochets incurvés qui lui servaient à se saisir de ses proies. Immédiatement, il s'attaqua aux dragons et leurs maîtres. Harold ordonna à ses amis de concentrer leurs tirs sur la grande créature mais les dégâts occasionnés étaient à chaque fois infimes.

Marie, au milieu de la mêlée, surveillait avec attention les progrès avec le niveau 3 mais remarqua que c'était peine perdue pour les autochtones ; ils n'arriveraient jamais à l'abattre seul. Ça n'était pas pour la rassurer de se dire que le reste du monde où il n'y avait pas d'équilibre était vulnérable aux attaques de virus . Elle généra des ailes de chauve souris et s'envola vers la créature devant laquelle elle passa en rase mottes pour attirer son attention. Le vers ouvrit grand la bouche et se remit à la verticale. Elle se plaça juste au dessus de lui, régressa ses ailes et tomba droit dans le gosier vorace.

Dagur avait suivi toute la scène et manqua un battement de cœur en voyant la jeune femme disparaître dans le système digestif de la créature ; « NOOON » hurla t-il de désespoir. La créature s'arrêta un instant comme frappée de stupeur puis se mis à se contorsionner en barrissant. Soudain, une coupure apparu horizontalement sur son corps qui fit rapidement tout le tour en coupant la créature en deux . Les deux morceaux s'écrasèrent au sol avec force de poussière, elle l'avait égorgé de l'intérieur ; Marie émergea de la partie « corps », les mains transformées en de longues lames d'épées et couverte du sang bleu du virus et de glaires collants. Elle régénéra des mains normales, s'essuya la bouche et dit « bah c'est dégueulasse ». August et Dagur (flanqué de Vorg) se taillèrent un chemin pour la rejoindre ; « ça va ? » demanda le petit rouquin. « je suis couverte des tripes et du sang de l'ennemi... c'était génial, quand est ce qu'on recommence ? ». August était désarçonné par cette attitude tandis que les parenvrilles admiraient son enthousiasme au combat. « tu fréquentes trop Dagur, tu deviens complètement barrée » laissa s'échapper l'équilibre. « j'ai toujours été barrée, juste que maintenant j'y prends plaisir » répondit elle du tac au virus de niveaux deux ayant assisté à la scène se retiraient prudemment en laissant le champs de bataille vide et silencieux.

« j'aurais besoin d'un bon bain » fit remarquer le femme pâle et elle chargea Vorg d'expliquer la marche à suivre aux beurkiens en précisant qu'elle voulait garder la pièce bucale du niveau 3 ainsi que les corps des niveaux 1 en bon état pour les naturaliser. Elle repartit en direction de la plage, suivie de près par le jeune chef. La jeune femme voulu aller chercher des vêtements propres mais le parenvrille lui dit de se laver tranquillement, il allait lui apporter ses affaires. Elle se déshabilla et s'immergea jusqu'aux hanches dans la mer. Dagur entra dans la cabine et ouvrit le coffre à vêtements de son aimée. Il y choisit la tenue qu'il préférait: une combinaison de cuir qui, si elle ne laissait rien voir, laissait deviner les lignes douces de sa silhouette ; il prit aussi sa trousse de toilette. Elle se récura à fond pour enlever les fluides gluants qui la recouvrait et, quand elle eu fini, se sécha de la manière habituelle ce qui créa une sorte d'émois chez les beurkiens : qui était elle pour avoir de tels pouvoirs ? Elle s'habilla et entreprit de peigner sa longue chevelure que le shampoing vigoureux avait emèllée. Le jeune chef sauta sur l'occasion pour lui proposer de le faire ; il s'appliqua à sa tâche avec douceur, finissant par refaire la longue tresse habituelle.

La femme pâle chercha les chefs de beurk et des exilés pour leur expliquer rapidement la situation et les enjoindre d'organiser des réunions pour informer leurs tribus. La journée fut rude pour tout le monde à dégager les carcasses des créatures mortes et tous furent invités à festoyer dans la grand salle pour fêter cette victoire. Après le repas, tous tombaient de sommeil et la réunion fut remise au lendemain. Les parenvrilles dormirent dans les bateaux tandis que Alvin fut accueilli chez Stoick. Ce soir là, Dagur et Marie, éreintés, allèrent se coucher directement ensemble dans la cabine du jeune chef. Vorg compris enfin ce qui faisait tant de bien au jeune homme.

Tout le monde se leva tôt (bein oui à aller dormir tôt) et le petit déjeuner fut animé de conversations tournant uniquement autour de l'étrange événement de la veille. Juste après avoir fini le déjeuner, Marie entreprit de leur expliquer en détails la situation, comme elle l'avait fait sur parenvrille mais passant sous silence l'histoire personnelle des équilibres. Elle leur montra des croquis des virus dont le niveau 4 qui avait menacé l'île de Dagur et lui même. Les beurkiens et Alvin étaient sidérés par ce qu'ils entendaient mais ce qui s'était passé la vieille les encouragea grandement à croire la jeune femme. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle n'était pas venue plus tôt car elle devait pouvoir présenter des preuves, et les carcasses prirent du temps à être nettoyées pour la naturalisation. Elle conclu son discourt : « l'heure n'est plus à la division, vous... NOUS devons nous unir pour combattre un ennemi bien plus puissant que nous. L'heure n'est plus aux querelles intestines ». Alvin se rebella néanmoins : « Dagur doit quand même purger sa peine, il a été condamné» rappela t-il. Le visage de la jeune femme se fit dur comme la pierre et sa voix énonça d'un ton glacial : « non, il est celui qui nous a recueillis et nous avons une dette envers lui : si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux nous vous laisserons seuls aux prises avec les virus ! ». August se força à prendre un air menaçant mais sans grand succès. Le chef des exilés dut plier face à un tel argument et annula la sentence.

Marie proposa de ramener Alvin chez les exilés, c'était plus pratique mais les deux chefs de tribus étaient loin d'être enchantés de devoir cohabiter. Néanmoins c'est comme ça qu'on procéda, on libéra une cabine en installant August dans la cabine du chef (et de Marie). « j'espère que vous ne ferez pas des cochonneries pendant que je suis là » plaisanta le petit rouquin. La jeune femme le regarda d'un air blasé « pas de risque on ne fait pas de cochonneries » lâcha t-elle. « ah bon, un homme et une femme qui dorment dans le même lit et il ne se passe rien... dis donc il a des nerfs d'acier » persifla t-il d'un air mutin. ». le chef de exilés faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de mead quand il comprit l'implication de ce qu'il venait d'entendre ; Dagur était rouge comme une tomate et, s'il avait pu, il serait rentré entre les lattes du pont. La nuit venue, chacun trouva sa place et la nuit se passa calmement.

Le voyage toucha à sa fin en milieu d'après midi, l'île des exilés était enfin en vue. Dagur l'avait décrite comme un cailloux déchiqueté et désolé et ça correspondait très bien à la réalité. Les sentinelles postées sur les falaises sonnèrent l'alarme ; les arbalètes, les catapultes et les balistes furent chargées . À l'approche du quai, une salve de projectiles fut tirée en direction des bateaux mais aucun ne toucha sa cible car Marie généra des champs de force autour des navires auxquels les projectiles se heurtèrent . Elle dit à Alvin de parler à ses gens comme s'il était en face d'eux et elle généra un grand hologramme pour relayer son message. Terrifiés par les événements surnaturels qu'ils venaient de voir mais néanmoins rassurés par les propos de leur chef , les exilés laissèrent la flotille accoster.

Dès qu'ils eurent mis le pied à terre, les autochtones se ruèrent sur leur chef pour demander des explications. Celui ci répondit assez vaguement et précisa qu'ils sauraient bientôt tout après la réunion. Il se mit tout de suite à pied d'œuvre pour réunir tous les exilés dans la salle du trône tandis que les parenvrilles apportaient et installaient les pièces biologiques recouvertes de grands draps et les croquis servant de support à l'exposé. Le reste de l'après midi passa rapidement et, le soir venu, un grand repas fut donné. Après celui ci, la réunion commença : elle expliqua les choses de la même façon qu'aux beurkiens mais l'ambiance était tout autre car ils n'avaient rien vu de leurs yeux. Des remarques et des rires se faisaient occasionnellement entendre dans la salle . À la fin de l'exposé, Alvin pris la parole pour enjoindre ses compatriotes à croire absolument tout de ce que la jeune femme disait car il avait tout vu de ses propres yeux ; ce qui eu pour effet d'imposer un silence lourd de sens. La réunion fut déclarée finie mais Marie resta avec les exilés jusque tard dans la nuit pour répondre à leurs questions.

Le lendemain matin, les parenvrilles mirent les voiles pour le retour sur leur île. Le voyage du retour se fit dans la bonne humeur générale et le retour à quai triomphal.

voilà le chapitre 8 est fini les petits loups ;) j''espère que vous avez apprécié la lie car moi je kiffe de l'écrire. Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	9. Chapitre 9: accumulation de problèmes

Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 9: accumulation de problèmes.

Le lendemain matin, les parenvrilles mirent les voiles pour le retour sur leur île. Le voyage du retour se fit dans la bonne humeur générale et le retour à quai triomphal.

La vie sur parenvrille devint douce et agréable. Les équilibres s'étaient parfaitement intégrés et ils tentaient de se trouver un travail ou une utilité. Bien entendu, tout le monde vota pour Marie reste en cuisine. August quand à lui se trouva le talent de mener les moutons, pas étonnant vu qu'il était lui même une tête de mouton. Apprenti forgeron, boulangère, boucher, potière... ils démontrèrent des talents multiples.

Cette mauvaise année de récolte n'était certes pas dramatique pour les parenvrilles grâce aux trésors remontés des eaux mais elle exigeait néanmoins de faire de fréquents déplacements vers les marchés du nord. Marie prit l'habitude de s'y rendre avec la flotte pour superviser les achats ; laissant parfois Dagur seul sur son île. A chaque fois que cela se produisait, il faisait des cauchemars atroces à tel point que, quand elle partait, il absorbait une potion énergisante pour ne pas dormir du tout. Ce comportement inquiétait Vorg au plus haut point mais compris l'horrible situation de son chef quand il lui raconta un cauchemar dans lequel, aux marchés du nord, il l'entendait rire et devait suivre sa voix mais très vite la bonne humeur se changea en supplication et gémissements de douleur. Il se dépêchait d'en trouver la source et le voit au loin en train de se faire violer par 4 hommes. Il voulait se précipiter à son secours mais une sorte de champs de force l'empêchait de l'atteindre : il était confiné au rôle de spectateur impuissant. Quand les quatre criminels en eurent fini, ils abandonnèrent leur proie. Elle se tourne alors vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes « tu dis m'aimer mais tu n'es même pas capable de me protéger ». le capitaine comprenait beaucoup mieux la situation mais ne put que lui conseiller de se déclarer pour qu'elle reste un maximum avec lui. Le chef, bien sûr, était d'accord mais ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre.

Ce matin là, une flotte de 15 bateaux était prête à appareiller pour le ravitaillement avec Marie et Dagur à sa tête. Le voyage se passa comme d'habitude et l'arrivée aux marchés banale. Il fallut une journée et une matinée pour se fournir les éléments désirés puis l'après midi du second jour fut déclarée en roue libre. Le jeune chef resta avec une partie de ses hommes qui s'étaient installés dans une taverne en plein air ou le mead coulait à flot.

La jeune femme traînassait entre les étals en s'arrêtant ci ou là pour se renseigner sur un produit ou acheter quelque chose. Elle se rendit chez son fournisseur habituel de tissus et peaux car elle cousait une telle quantité de vêtements que son stock diminuait très rapidement. Les mains pleines d'achats, elle entreprit de retourner au bateau et emprunta une rue qu'elle prenait rarement. Là, sur l'étal d'un obscur petit vendeur d'animaux en cages (ce qui révolta la jeune femme), elle remarqua une petite cage contenant... un terreur terrible bien vivant mais en piteux état : l'une de ses ailes pendait misérablement. Elle continua son chemin l'air de rien mais réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver un plan ... et elle trouva.

Après avoir déposé ses achats dans la cabine, elle changea d'apparence pour ressembler à une femme d'âge mûr aux cheveux grisonnants. Elle se dirigea vers l'étal qu'elle avait repéré en faisant semblant de se promener avant de faire croire qu'elle s'intéressait à cette marchandise un peu particulière « dites jeune homme, ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de garder un dragon comme ça ? » demanda t-elle innocemment. « Mais non, il est dressé ! Il ne crache son feu que sur commande » dit il en frappant la table du poing, provoquant chez le petit dragon une telle peur qu'il cracha. « Voyez c'est bien utile à la maison pour allumer le feux, le four, la forge. .. bref ce serait un excellent achat ». « Combien ? » « 10 or » « je le prends ». Après avoir réglé son achat, Marie se dirigea vers son bateau. Au détour de la rue, là ou personne ne pouvait la voir, elle reprit son apparence et fit le reste du chemin en dissimulant la cage sous sa cape.

Arrivée dans sa cabine elle entreprit d'examiner la pauvre bête mais dès qu'elle eu ouvert la porte le petit dragon se tapit peureusement au fond. « là c'est tout, je suis une amie des dragons... je ne vais pas te faire du mal » lui dit-elle doucement et elle continua de lui adresser des paroles encourageantes. Elle alla chercher des petits poissons dans la réserve et l'attira hors de la cage avec ces friandises jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne manger dans sa main. Pendant son repas, la jeune femme entreprit de le caresser et de voir ou en était son aile et les nouvelles étaient bonnes: cassée il y a peu, elle ne s'était pas encore ressoudée. Dès lors il suffirait de réduire la fracture et de la maintenir immobile pendant 6 semaines. Le petit dragon eu tôt fait de terminer son menu fretin et s'aperçut que l'humaine le touchait sans lui faire de mal... il se dit alors qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et vint se blottir en dessous de sa main. Maintenant il était en sécurité.

Marie laissa le petit terreur maltraité confortablement installé sur le lit pour une sieste digestive. Elle se rendit dans une partie du marché à la réputation mal famée que Dagur lui avait formellement déconseillée. Elle y repéra de suite une petite bande de gamins pique pockets et fit exprès d'exposer la bourse à sa ceinture. L'appât eu vite une touche mais, avant qu'il ait pu s'enfuir avec son butin, elle le saisi par le bras. Le gamin en question avait des cheveux bruns en bataille, des vêtements trop petits et les pieds nus... autant dire que la misère se peignait sur son visage. C'était pile ce qu'il fallait à la jeune femme. « calmes toi je ne vais pas te faire du mal » dit-elle au gamin tandis qu'elle l'entraînait dans une ruelle déserte. « je vais te poser une question, si tu y réponds je te laisserais la bourse ». Là, de suite, le gamin se calma et « c'est vrai ? » « oui ». elle pris une minute pour formuler son désir clairement : « je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait filer discrètement une personne pour me rapporter certaines informations ». L'enfant réfléchit « je connais quelqu'un, viens je t'emmène le voir » et il détala comme un lapin obligeant le jeune femme à courir à sa suite.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une taverne miteuse et le garçonnet s'y engouffra suivi de près par la jeune femme. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers une table ou un homme était assis seul entièrement dissimulé par sa cape. « hey Renard, je t'amène une cliente » dit le gamin avec fierté. Marie s'adressa au dénommé Renard « est ce vous que je dois voir pour une filature ? » « ça dépend si vous êtes disposée à payer le prix ma petite dame ». Ma petite dame, cette expression collait des frissons de rage à la femme pâle mais elle s'abstint d'en faire part. « bien tu as rempli ton rôle dit elle au gamin en lui tendant la bourse. Celui ci s'en empara « si vous avez besoin d'autre chose je serais ravi de faire à nouveau affaire avec vous ». Marie lui fit un sourire malicieux avant qu'il ne détale vers la sortie.

« puis je ?» demanda t-elle en désignant la chaise en face de l'homme. Il l'y autorisa d'un geste de la main. « voilà la mission que je souhaiterais voir accomplie : je voudrais un maximum d'information sur la façon dont un marchand se procure certains articles... particuliers. Est ce dans vos cordes ? ». « oui ça l'est, convenons d'un prix car il pourrait vous rebuter » « annoncez la couleur » « je veux dix pièces d'or pour se genre de travail mais je vous assure que vous saurez tout » « 5 pièces maintenant et 5 à la livraison. Conclu ? ». Une poignée de mains scella l'accord puis Marie sortit de sa poche une autre bourse dont elle sortit le montant convenu. Elle expliqua vouloir savoir ou se marchand se procurait des dragons vivants et dressés. Ensuite, elle conduisit son mystérieux interlocuteur vers l'étal dudit marchand pour désigner sa cible puis ils repartirent chacun de leur côté.

Elle continua son tour habituel d'achat personnels : des fromages, des bonbons, de l'alcool de fruits etc. Après ça, l'heure du départ approchant elle entreprit de retrouver les siens et ne tarda pas à suivre la cacophonie produite par une trentaine de Parenvrilles saouls qui chantent une chanson à boire. Même Dagur était éméché, cela contraria grandement la jeune femme de les voir ainsi car elle détestait les pochtrons. Elle tenta de les ramener vers le bateau mais sans succès ; elle se dit que si elle convainquait le chef les autres suivraient. Elle s'approche du chef qui discutait avec Vorg d'un obscur sujet ; « dis chef il serait temps de partir... » « partir pourquoi partir on est bien ici ! Viens t'asseoir ma chérie et détends toi ». marie fut désarçonnée de l'utilisation de ce petit nom à son égard mais elle mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils ne pourraient pas repartir dans cet état il faudrait les laisser cuver et partir le lendemain matin. Elle tourna les talons, remonta sur le bateau et entreprit de soigner l'aile du terreur. Elle l'endormit avec du chloroforme et remis les os en place avant de bander les ailes fermement plaquées contre le corps. Dans six semaines il n'y paraîtrait plus. Elle termina la soirée en décorant un parchemin destiné à la communication des parenvrilles : un cadre avec des nœuds celtiques et en en tête la représentation de l'écrevasse symbole de leur tribu.

Le réveil fut rude le lendemain tard dans la matinée pour les fêtards quand Marie vint les secouer. Ils rejoignirent péniblement les bateaux avec un sérieux mal de crâne. Une fois tout le monde à bord, ils larguèrent les amarres . La jeune femme était en colère qu'ils se soient mis dans cet état mais avait quand même un peu pitié. Elle prépara des infusion d'écorce de saule (ancêtre de l'aspirine) pour tout le monde et apporta les chopes à chacun en usant des ses pouvoirs pour passer d'un navire à l'autre en générant ses ailes.

Dans l'après midi, elle pensa que le petit dragon qu'elle avait nommé Piggy (porcinet en anglais) avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Elle alla le chercher et le monta sur le pont. Tous les parenvrilles étaient encore vaseux de leurs excès et personne ne remarqua qu'elle lâchait le petit lézard volant. Celui ci explora un peu puis entreprit de grimper sur Vorg par derrière. Ce dernière commença à se contorsionner en hurlant « enlevez moi ça ! » mais le petit dragon était hors de portée et continua son ascension jusqu'à se poster sur l'épaule du capitaine. Celui ci tenta de l'attraper mais le dragon fut plus rapide et passa sur l'autre épaule ou Vorg essaya encore de le chasser mais Piggy était vraiment trop rapide. De plus, le dragonet semblait beaucoup s'amuser : il passait d'une épaule à l'autre tout en lui fourrant à chaque fois sa longue langue dans l'oreille. Marie était pliée en deux de rire mais se reprit un peu pour débarrasser le capitaine de son hôte avant qu'un accident arrive. Le parenvrille repris son souffle quelques secondes tandis que Dagur demandait « qu'est ce que tu fais avec un terreur terrible ? » ; elle raconta l'histoire de Piggy ainsi que ses intentions : de un, le garder jusqu'à guérison et, de deux, de découvrir comment un dragon dressé arrivait a être vendu sur le marché. Le chef des parenvrilles se fichait éperdument d'un sujet comme de l'autre mais acquiesça pour faire plaisir à son aimée.

voilà le chapitre 9, l'intrigue se complexifie car dans la vie rien n'est simple n'est ce pas ? Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	10. Chapitre 10: se battre sur tous les fron

Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 10 : se battre sur tous les fronts.

De retour sur l'île des parenvrilles, l'expédition du ravitaillement reprit la vie quotidienne. Régulièrement cependant, ils étaient obligés de chercher des sources de réapprovisionnement. À chaque déplacement aux marchés du nord Marie allait aux renseignements chez son espion. Elle apprit ainsi que des chasseurs de dragons étaient à l'origine du problème. Ils avaient commencé par proposer du matériel mort (viande, os, épines etc) puis avaient vendu des spécimens vivants pour organiser des combats et enfin s'étaient lancés il y à peu dans le dressage. Celui à la tête de cette entreprise était un mystérieux homme du nom de Ronan qui semblait ne pas avoir existé avant de commencer à vendre des dragons. Elle réangagea l'homme afin qu'il lui obtienne un planning de leurs opérations.

Un jour radieux de la fin de l'été, elle décida d'aller en forêt chercher quelque ressource prête à être exploitée. Sur le pas de la porte elle annonça ses intentions au chef avant de s'éloigner. Sauvage avait tout entendu ; il avait commencé par se ficher complètement de cette histoire d'équilibre etc, il ne se sentait pas parenvrille. Mais les choses avaient changés lorsque le jeune chef avait renoncé à la guerre (en particulier avec les dragonniers de beurk) et était devenu selon lui cul-cul-la-praline. Il avait subrepticement convaincu quelque homme qu'il fallait remédier au problème et se débarrasser de cette fille faisait partie du plan. Il pensait que la prendre par surprise lorsqu'elle était seule était la seule façon de réussir... et aujourd'hui était le moment idé rassembla en vitesse quelques hommes puis se précipita à la suite de la jeune femme.

Dagur profitait du soleil assis sur un des bancs de pierre installés contre la façade de sa maison quand il vit passer sauvage et ses hommes armés « hey ou allez vous ? » les apostropha t-il. « euh à la chasse » répondit sauvage hésitant . Le chef les laissa partir d'un signe de la main avant de reprofiter de la chaleur estivale. Mais dans sa tête quelque chose ne tournait pas rond : sauvage n'allait jamais à la chasse et puis pourquoi aujourd'hui et maintenant alors que les ressources sont au plus bas et donc qu'il était encore plus difficile d'attraper une proie. Une vague angoisse l'étreignit, et si ce groupe armé allait chasser autre chose qu'une bête mais était sur la piste d'un gibier bien plus rare : une chasse à l'homme (ou à la femme en l'occurrence) ; il se leva et couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour intercepter les malfaiteurs s'il en était.

Marie arriva dans une clairière bordée de ronciers qu'elle avait repérée quelque semaines plus tôt. Cette fois les longues tiges épineuses étaient couvertes de mures appétissante. Elle entrepris de remplir sa nasse avec les petits fruits en générant une grand vitesse mais même ainsi cela prendrait un certain temps . Cela terminé, elle revint à une vitesse normale et entreprit d'en cueillir pour les manger de suite. Suivant la piste laissée par la jeune femme, le groupe des insurgés arrivèrent à l'orée de la clairière. La voyant occupée à manger tranquillement ils s'avancèrent brusquement en tirant une salve de carreaux d'arbalète . La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir mais un événement inattendu se produisit : un jet de flammes incandescentes venu du ciel réduit en cendres les projectiles. Le grand cauchemar monstrueux noir, entièrement enflammé vint se poser entre les assaillants et sa bienfaitrice, dans une attitude protectrice. Dagur, qui arrivait dans leur dos, avait tout vu et les mis en joue dès qu'il le put. Le grand dragon s'apprêta à cracher du feu mais la jeunn femme l'arêta à temps pour ne pas toucher le jeune homme. « le chef hurla avec rage « qu'est ce que vous fichez bandes d'abrutis ». Les insurgés, pris entre deux feux, savaient que leur chance avait tourné. « on règle un problème chef, depuis que cette fille est là vous vous êtes ramolli et c'est insupportable ». « Ramolli ? » demanda Marie incrédule, « vous trouvez que se battre pour sauver le monde entier c'est se ramollir ? » mais sa question n'eut pas de réponse car le petit groupe se mura dans le silence.

Dagur, Marie et le grand dragon poussèrent leurs prisonniers devant eux jusqu'au retour en ville. Les parenvrilles qu'ils croisèrent regardaient avec stupeur ce drôle d'équipage. Le jeune chef fit emprisonner les insurgés dans ses geôles. Une fois cela fait, il lui brûlait les lèvres de demander pourquoi ce dragon l'avait protégée. Elle lui expliqua l'épisode du filet et remarqua au passage que ce filet et les chasseurs de dragons ne devaient pas être étrangers l'un à l'autre. La jeune femme baptis le dragon « Noir » tout simplement. Après quelques grattouilles sur le menton il s'envola de nouveau. Le jeune chef n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements de son cœur car il venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait bien plus d'ennemis qu'il y paraissait . Il pris la décision de ne plus la laisser aller nulle part sans quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle.

Pour la jeune femme cet épisode de violence ne fut en rien remarquable et elle l'oublia très vite. Régulièrement, elle s'entraînait avec Noir et apprit même à voler sur son dos. Elle invita Dagur à faire un tour en lui promettant de le rattraper s'il tombait. Ingénieusement, il prétendit préférer commencer par monter avec elle et s'installa juste derrière, enserrant sa taille de ses mains. En plein milieu du vol, comme tout se passait bien, elle décréta qu'il était temps qu'il vole seul : elle se laissa tomber et généra ses ailes pour venir voler côte à côte. Le jeune chef, un peu décontenancé, avança d'une place pour prendre les commandes. Il désirait ardemment l'impressionner et fit un parcours sans faute, se permettant même quelques acrobaties aériennes et poursuites amicales entre les deux créatures ailées.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et il fallait penser à assumer ses responsabilités. Elle programma une visite sur beurk pour exposer cette nouvelle menace, étant sûre que ce genre de problème concernait de près les dragonniers. Elle envoya Piggy (totalement remis) pour sa première mission : aller sur Beurk et délivrer le message. Elle avait dessiné un portrait de Harold pour lui indiquer la personne à chercher. Sur beurk, les jeunes et leurs dragons profitaient des derniers jours chauds sur la pelouse près de la grande salle. Soudain un terreur terrible piqua an vrille vers eux en visant la tête du fils de chef mais celui ci eut le réflexe de se baisser. Du coup le petit dragon s'écrasa sur le visage de Varek situé juste derrière son chef. Harold le décolla prudemment du visage de son ami blasé car ce genre de choses n'arrivaient qu'à lui. Il remarqua le parchemin à la patte du terreur terrible. Il le détacha et le lu à haute voix. Ses amis s'étranglèrent un peu à la mention de voler sur un dragon, surtout Astrid qui considérait toujours les parenvrilles comme un danger potentiel et qui ne voulaient pas voir leur puissance augmenter avec la possession de dragons. Harold alla informer son père avant de rédiger une réponse positive à attacher à la patte de Piggy. Ce dernier s'envola pour son voyage de retour.

Après la réception de la réponse des beurkiens, Marie demanda s'ils pouvaient partir le lendemain malgré une expédition prévue pour pêcher dans un banc de thonures tigrées (un poisson proche du thon mais à la robe verte zébrée de noir). Vorg leur dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, qu'il pouvait gérer sans eux. Ils s'envolèrent donc aux aurores le lendemain matin et arrivèrent sur beurk quelques heures plus tard. Il furent bien accueillis et Harold se dit impressionné qu'elle ait pu entraîner un dragon sans avoir été formée à ça par un dragonnier expérimenté. Elle lui répondit que les dragons et les chevaux sont pareils : il faut de la douceur et de la patience. En cela Harold était bien d'accord. Stoik demanda s'il fallait réunion les beurkiens mais la jeune femme ne pensait pas cela nécessaire. Ils allèrent donc en petit comité discuter à une table de la grand le sujet fut exposé, Harold et ses amis furent épouvantés « qui voudrait chasser des dragons juste pour les exploiter ? » s'enquit Astrid. « je n'ai pas de réponse à cela... mais je sais qu'on doit faire le maximum pour les stopper » et tous les dragonniers acquiescèrent avec conviction.

Avant de repartir, Marie surpris tout le monde en donnant sa besace au chef beurkien « prenez ça vous aidera à vous en sortir : moins vous aurez de problèmes plus vous pourrez vous concentrer sur la sécurité du monde et des dragons. Stoik l'ouvrit et ouvrit de grand yeux stupéfaits : le sac était remplit de pierres précieuses « on ne peux pas accepter ça » dit il tandis que les dragonniers se pressaient pour voir cet inestimable trésor. « Si vous pouvez, si vous le faites pas pour vous faites le pour les dragons : ils auront besoin de protecteurs au top de leur forme » répondit-elle. « où avez vous trouvé tout ça ? » interrogea le chef beurkien. Dagur répondit « elle se transforme en sirène et va chercher les trésors dans les épaves coulées près de parenvrille ». bien sûr, le petit groupe compris immédiatement que sans ces pouvoirs particuliers, il est impossible de faire la même chose.

Ils se dirent au revoir et les parenvrilles décollèrent pour retourner chez eux. Marie garda le silence tout le trajet durant, ce qui inquiéta son compagnon de voyage. Mais elle réfléchissait seulement à une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête et peaufinait les détails. Arrivés sur leur île, elle convoqua immédiatement les équilibres dans la grand salle. Certains parenvrilles, curieux de savoir ce qui créait une telle agitation, s'installèrent aussi dans la salle commune . Dagur, bien sûr, était le plus intrigué. Une fois tout le monde installé, la jeune femme raconta ce qui s'était passé sur beurk et chez les exilés. Cela provoqua d'emblée un certain émoi mais la suite de son discours provoqua une vraie vague de stupeur : elle leur annonça qu'il vaudrait mieux disperser la équilibres à travers tout l'archipel pour pouvoir intervenir plus vite en toutes circonstances. Les équilibres se turent un moment, réfléchissant au pour et au contre mais ils durent bien reconnaitre le bien fondé de son raisonnement. Bien sûr aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait quitter parenvrille alors il fut décidé de tirer les noms (ils choisirent de rester en équipe) au sort. Dès le début, le jeune chef savait que quelque chose clochait et il avait très tôt compris ou elle voulait en venir. Il suait à grosses gouttes en pensant que la femme qu'il aimait pourrait s'en aller vivre ailleurs définitivement. Son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime et fini par échafauder un plan : il proposa de tirer au sort lui même et passa chercher les petits papiers dans un casque. Il passa en dernier chez la jeune femme puis plongea sa main pour remuer les noms mais il plia discrètement le coin du billet mis en dernier. Il tira un bulletin en palpant les papiers de sorte qu'il évitait soigneusement le billet marqué et annonça les résultats : Ronja et Philip iraient sur beurk, Xin May et Boris chez les exilés et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le papier de Marie et August pour rester sur parenvrille. Personne ne sembla se douter de la supercherie et Dagur se félicita d'avoir pu réagir si vite.

Des lettres d'information furent envoyées aux tribus concernées afin que celles qui n'étaient pas au courant soient mises au parfum et puissent ensuite accueillir leurs protecteurs personnels. Marie fut souvent absente pour tenir ces séances d'information et présenter les équilibres choisis à leurs nouvelles tribus ; ce qui sonna pour le jeune chef une nouvelle période de sommeil agité. Bientôt parenvrille se dépeupla des équilibres et il ne resta que Marie et Agust.

En parallèle de sa mission de protection du monde, la jeune femme n'oublia pas les chasseurs de dragons. Elle allait régulièrement sur les marchés du nord voir son espion et chargea quelques personnes de confiance dans chaque tribus d'ouvrir l'œil et l'oreille à ce sujet. Elle appris ainsi que les chasseurs accosteraient aux marchés du nord le matin suivant la nouvelle lune.

Dix navires parenvrilles abordèrent le port des marchés du nord dans l'après midi du jour de la nouvelle lune pour se ravitailler ... officiellement, car arriver plus tôt était une ruse pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. L'équipage chargea donc les bateaux de diverses marchandises et ils passèrent la nuit sur place. La jeune femme engagea une cohorte de gamins déoeuvrés pour le lendemain, chargés de suivre les acheteurs qui se fournissaient auprès des chasseurs. Au petit matin, une trirème portant le blason des chasseurs peint sur ses voiles s'amarra au ponton. Des clients discrets, entièrement dissimulés par des capes pour la plupart, se pressèrent sur le quai. La vente se déroula normalement et, à la fin de l'après midi, la trirème mis les voiles.

La flotte des parenvrilles fit de même deux heures plus tard pour écarter tout soupçon mais, au lieu de filer droit vers chez eux, ils se dissimulèrent dans la petite crique d'une île voisine. À la nuit tombée, Marie utilisa ses pouvoir de télékinésie pour amener les bateaux sur les terres hautes de l'île des marchés du nord en faisant voler les navires, invisibles dans la nuit noire. Ensuite, déguisés, divisés en escouades et guidés par les gamins des rues, les guerriers débusquaient chaque acheteur pour lui donner une leçon. Ils molestaient ces personnes sans morale et les dépouillaient de tout leur argent en précisant bien que s'ils les reprenaient dans cette combine ils passeraient un mauvais quart d'heure. Les dragons captifs furent libérés et s'envolèrent sans demander leur reste. Cela fait, ils ré-embarquèrent sur leurs navires volants pour ensuite amerrir hors de portée de vue.

Ensuite ils se lancèrent à la poursuite du vaisseau des chasseurs, la jeune femme faisant souffler un fort vent qui gonflait les voiles et les menaient à toute vitesse pour rattraper leur cible. L'interception se fit rapidement et l'abordage fut facile car la noirceur de cette nuit de tout nouveau quartier de lune les avait dissimulés jusqu'au bout. De plus les chasseurs ne se doutaient pas d'être eux même chassés. Une fois l'équipage maîtrisé, les hommes furent interrogés mais ils gardèrent obstinément le silence. Ils les balancèrent par dessus bord et firent de leur bateau une prise de guerre (Marie avait bien pensé le couler mais ça aurait été du gâchis ; un beau bateau comme celui là rendrait de fiers services aux parenvrilles).

Enfin, ils s'en retournèrent vers leur île natale. Deux guerres à mener parallèlement ; décidément il faudrait se battre sur tous les fronts.

chapitre 10 check ! Alors je continue ou j'arrête ? Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	11. Chapitre 11: guerre froide et

Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 11 : guerre froide et attaques frontales.

Les nuits se firent de plus en plus froides pour le plus grand bonheur de Dagur : Marie était frileuse et dès que le mercure baissait un peu elle se pelotonnait contre son compagnon de lit. La jeune femme entreprit très tôt de se tricoter pulls et grosses chaussettes ainsi que des vêtements de fourrure (uniquement d'animaux tués pour leur viande et non pas massacrés uniquement pour leur peau). Secrètement, elle préparait aussi des vêtements chauds pour son petit chef. Sans étonnement, la proximité régulière avec le jeune homme éveillait en elle un sentiment de bienveillance voir de protection vis à vis de ce garçon qui n'avait aucune famille ni personne pour prendre soin de lui.

Lors d'une visite aux marché du nord, Renard lui appris que, depuis son coup d'éclat sur cette île, les chasseurs de dragons organisaient leurs ventes en changeant systématiquement d'endroit. Il était extrêmement difficile d'en obtenir les localisations mais il avait réussit à se procurer celle de la prochaine. Le jour dit, Marie se transforma en une jeune femme rousse incendiaire tandis qu'elle affublait Vorg d'un déguisement de marin (il eu vraiment difficile troquer son casque contre un bonnet souple). Dagur eu beaucoup de mal quand il comprit que ses tatouages et sa position sociale faisaient qu'on le reconnaîtrait beaucoup trop facilement. Elle prit un coffret plein d'or pour faire illusion. Ils partirent en mer avec la trirème maquillée en vaisseau privé.

L'entrée était gardée par deux colosses patibulaires qui interceptèrent notre paire incongrue : « halte, on ne vous a jamais vu, déclinez votre identité. » Marie réfléchit à toute allure : « moi c'est Sonja la rousse et lui mon capitaine Vincent » mentit elle avec aisance. « comment avez vous appris pour cette vente ? » « est ce que ça a de l'importance ? » dit-elle en ouvrant le couvercle du coffret ; « bienvenue et bons achats » lâcha le colosse soudain radouci.

Ils entrèrent sur la vaste aire ou les acheteurs potentiels déambulaient parmi les cages pour estimer aux mieux la valeur de chaque « pièce ». Notre drôle de paire en fit de même avec un détachement feint tout distingué. Enfin une cloche raisonna pour amener les clients à se réunir autour du ring improvisé pour les enchères proprement dites. Une fois tout le monde rassemblé, ce fut à nos héros de jouer : Marie se dirigea vers le centre du ring suivie de près par Vorg . « qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » s'écria le « monsieur loyal » de ce sinistre cirque. « je mets un terme à cette abomination » répondit elle sans élever la voix. L'homme appela des gardes postés non loin mais en frappant dans ses mains, la jeune femme créa une onde de choc qui envoya bouler les hommes en armes. Voyant cela, le public tenta de s'enfuir mais le grand dragon noir avait suivit son amie et comprit ses intentions alors il s'interposa entre la sortie et le public en panique. Cela fait, elle s'adressa à l'assistance « vous, gens de peu de morale, je vous annonce que cette activité va bientôt faire faillite et vous coulerez avec elle ! Je vous laisse la vie sauve cette fois mais que je ne vous y prenne plus sinon. .. » elle laissa volontairement la phrase en suspend. Avec Vorg, ils passèrent auprès de chaque personne de l'assistance pour la dépouiller de tout son argent en guise de punition et ils relâchèrent les dragons captifs. Après cela ils s'éclipsèrent pour retourner sur parenvrille avec leur butin d'or et de deux bateaux spacieux confisqués aux chasseurs.

Pendant ce temps, sur une île éloignée où vit la tribu du Narval composée de pêcheurs, une paire d'équilibres ne se doutait pas qu'elle devrait faire face à une attaque de grande ampleur. Encore une fois, les niveaux 1 arrivèrent à faire leur travail discrètement ou peut être qu'ils n'en envoyaient plus car ils connaissaient la richesse de ce monde... peu importe car ce qui suivit fut une vraie vision d'apocalypse. Alors que tout le monde était dans la hutte commune, les niveaux 2 déferlèrent sur le village inconscient du danger. À entendre les cris, les équilibres se ruèrent dehors pour commencer à abattre des créatures et se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la faille. Ils mirent longtemps à la trouver, sans cesse interrompus par les créatures belliqueuse. Pendant ce temps les autochtones essayaient tant bien que mal de repousser les assauts mortels. Paola et Jonathan finirent par trouver la faille et la comblèrent avant d'entamer l'élimination de tous les virus enfermés de ce côté ci du voile. La bataille fut rude... et meurtrière : la tribu perdit un quart de ses membres au combat et avait de nombreux blessés.

Le retour sur parenvrille de la « force d'intervention anti chasseurs » fut triomphal avec un beau butin en prime : de l'or (pas que ce fut nécessaire vu tout ce que Marie remontait des épaves) mais aussi une seconde magnifique trirème. Ces grands navires aux vastes cales étaient idéals pour aller faire des emplettes tout en étant armés pour le combat.

La jeune femme ne se reposa néanmoins pas sur ses lauriers et engagea un second espions en la personne de Yohan le négociant. Celui ci avait un pied dans le business de part son métier et il serait facile d'obtenir des informations ; ainsi Marie chargea Renard d'en apprendre plus sur les investisseurs et les haut gradés tandis que le marchand se renseignait sur les ventes aux enchères. Ainsi, les parenvrilles purent semer la zizanie dans plusieurs activités et faire mal à cet empire malsain en donnant de grands coups dans le porte équilibres du Narval et deux autres tribus firent circuler l'information qu'ils avaient été attaqués. Cette recrudescence d'attaques inquiétait beaucoup les équilibres mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

un joli petit chapitre tout chaud sorti de l'usine made by my mind !

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	12. Chapitre 12: mourir et laisser vivre

Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 12 : mourir et laisser vivre.

La vie sur parenvrille reprit son cours normal. De temps à autres, ils allaient saboter une vente ou un combat et traquaient impitoyablement les bâtiments naviguant en mer. Ils eurent bientôt une honorable flotte de 15 belles trirèmes. Dagur eu l'idée de customiser l'une d'elle pour en faire le bateau personnel de sa bien aimée et il lui demanda comment elle voulait que son navire soit: elle le fit peindre entièrement en noir et le troussa des grandes voiles noires avec ses armoiries (deux glands sur fond de trois feuilles de chêne) peintes en argenté. Elle le baptisa le diamant noir.

L'automne étendait maintenant ses tons feu et ocres dans les feuillages et la brume matinale recouvrait le paysage. Marie chassait les champignons d'automne et les fruits secs tels que les noix, noisettes, châtaignes et même les marrons pour nourrir les sangliers domestiques. C'était aussi la saison pour récolter une foule de plantes médicinales.

Un matin, le cors de la garde résonna, un bateau approchait mais la brume empêchait de voir de quoi ils s'agissait. Dagur, Vorg et Marie se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la plage pour voir ce qu'il en était. La jeune femme généra ses ailes et s'envola en reconnaissance. Le navire qui s'approchait n'était pas un bâtiment de guerre ou de chasse mais celui d'un marchand inconnu . Elle rentra faire son rapport à son chef qui décida de l'accueillir poliment mais de garder leurs armes à portée de main. Le navire accosta au ponton et une viking blond comme les blé et très agréable à regarder descendit la planche de débarquement avec assurance « bien le bonjour amis parenvrille ; je me présente je m'appelle Jurgen et je viens vous proposer les plus belles marchandises de l'archipel ».

les gens se pressèrent autour du bateau, autant pour les marchandises que pour le bellâtre que les femmes semblaient trouver très à leur goût. Marie se rendit aussi sur le navire et fut ravie de trouver trois pots d'encre de couleur pour enluminer les parchemins et les livres. Le marchand en question la remarqua dès le début et se rapprocha d'elle avec un sourire suffisant « alors jolie demoiselle, ma marchandise vous plaît ? » « oui, j'ai hâte d'utiliser ces encres ». le marchand se montrait très familier et la draguait ouvertement. August savait qu'en fait elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'il lui faisait des avances car pour elle l'attirance physique n'existait pas. Dagur lui avait bien compris et fulminait mais il ne pouvait rien dire sans trahir son secret. Vorg lui était désolé pour les souffrances occasionnées à son chef.

Jurgen demanda à rester une nuit, Dagur voulait dire non pour se débarrasser de l'importun mais les femmes du villages étaient toutes d'accord et fâcher les femmes n'était pas une bonne idée (sinon ils seraient contraints de faire les tâches ménagères eux même car elles feraient grève). Le négociant passa toute la soirée à draguer lourdement le jeune femme ; ce qui rendait le jeune chef fou de jalousie : était ce donc si simple de faire la cour à une fille ?

La nuit venue, tous regagnèrent leurs pénates pour se glisser dans leurs lits. Chez le chef, Marie et Dagur s'installaient dans leur position habituelle : la jeune femme contre son flanc et la tête appuyée sur son épaule. Mais cette nuit là, malgré la présence de son aimée à son côté, il fit un horrible cauchemar : il se voyait fleurtant avec la jeune femme tout sourire puis il lui déclarait son amour et là... elle le repoussait violemment en disant qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec un gars aussi taré ! En lieu et place elle allait se jeter dans les bras de ce bellâtre sans saveur. Il se réveilla en sursaut couvert de sueur. La jeune femme à son côté se réveilla aussi « est ce que ça va ? » demanda t-elle « tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? Racontes ça t'aidera » mais il mentit à nouveau en prétextant ne pas se souvenir. Il se recoucha à contre cœur mais fut heureux de la voir se serrer très fort contre lui pour l'empêcher de souffrir mais il se souvenait très bien de cette sensation de vide comme si quelque chose était mort dans sa poitrine. Pourtant si elle choisissait cet homme il respecterait son choix... il la laisserait vivre sa vie heureuse et lui... en mourrait.

Le lendemain matin, le négociant pris le petit déjeuner avec les parenvrilles, il loua les aliments si savoureux et n'hésita pas à devenir mielleux quand on lui annonça que c'était Marie qui avait amélioré les recettes. Une fois tout le monde servi, la jeune femme s'assit à sa place habituelle en face de Dagur mais cette fois Jurgen avait forcé la main pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, repoussant August d'une place. Il passa une bonne partie du déjeuner à lui faire du rentre dedans mais, n'obtenant pas la réponse espérée, se décida à être plus explicite : discrètement il lui mit la main sur la cuisse. Marie qui mangeait un œuf avec du bacon fut estomaquée et par réflexe planta sa fourchette dans la main intruse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte de l'autre côté et se plante dans sa propre cuisse. Le marchand hurla et arracha sa main du socle de chair où elle était clouée. Tous les parenrilles se levèrent sans savoir pourquoi il criait. « elle est folle regardez ce qu'elle m'a fait » couina t-il en montrant la fourchette toujours plantée dans sa main. « il n'avait qu'a pas essayer de me peloter sous la table » dit elle d'un ton glacial et catégorique. Intérieurement, le jeune chef exultait bien qu'il sache maintenant qu'être un peu trop direct pouvait lui attirer de gros ennuis.

Le négociant ne demanda pas son reste et partit le plus vite possible. August lâcha d'un air satisfait « je vous avais dit qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la touche et encore elle ne l'a pas mordu... elle a fait un effort ». Vorg le regarda d'un air outré « mordre ?» .« eh ouais je l'ai vue faire ». Dagur lui n'en était que plus admiratif. Il se sentait privilégié de pouvoir la côtoyer tous les jours et être proche sans qu'elle se sente en danger.

chapitre 12 bouclé, juste pour moi même car il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup de personnes qui ont suivi :( Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	13. Chapitre 13: coups de maître

Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 13 : coups de maître.

L'automne avança doucement, le vent portait des tourbillons de feuilles aux couleurs éclatantes. Les parenvrilles avaient programmé le dernier voyage aux marchés du nord avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid. Les 15 trirèmes furent préparées pour ce dernier voyage de l'année en tant que vaisseaux de fret. Arrivés à destination, les achats habituels furent vite bouclés car tout le monde avait hâte de pouvoir profiter d'un peu de liberté pour faire ses achats personnels. Bien sûr Marie alla une dernière fois voir Renard pour les infos. Cette fois il en avait une bonne : il avait localisé le chef des chasseur Ronan sur une île inhospitalière à l'ouest. La grande offensive pouvait avoir lieu.

Une fois revenus sur parenvrille, Marie et Dagur planifièrent soigneusement une attaque de grande envergure avec toute l'armada, les trirème récupérées ainsi que l'aide des dragons et des dragonniers de Beurk. Piggy se chargea de porter les messages entre les deux îles avec un zèle tout dragonesque, impatient de se venger de tout ce qu'il avait du subir. Marie proposa à Dagur d'aller jeter un coup d'œil préalable sur cette île par la voie des airs et elle convainquit son cauchemar monstrueux de porter le jeune chef sur son dos. Les deux créatures ailées firent le trajet jusqu'à l'île indiquée et y trouvère un véritable camps de concentration : des centaines de dragons dans des cages minuscules et insalubres, des séances d'entraînement brutales et la mort pour ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à s'adapter. Maintenant sûrs que le tuyau était bon, ils rentrèrent pour lancer l'assaut final.

Les deux tribus se donnèrent rdv près d'une petite île 20 km de l'île de Ronan. Ensuite les bateaux firent une manœuvre d'encerclement avant d'aborder l'île par tous les côtés à la fois. Marie, les dragons et les dragonniers attaquèrent par au dessus crachant rage et flammes sur ces hommes sans cœur. Tandis que le reste de la petite armée s'occupait du menu fretin, Marie et Dagur entreprirent de trouver le chef des chasseurs. Mais le scélérat les trouva en premier avec une poignée d'hommes armés qui décochèrent une volée de flèches dont une qui toucha le jeune chef à l'épaule. Immédiatement il se sentit mal car le projectile était empoisonné. La jeune femme se plaça entre son ami blessé et son bourreau. « réarmez et tirez » tonna le chef des chasseurs, et ses hommes obéirent en rechargeant. « celle qui va mourir te salue » dit Marie d'une voix forte. « non, non... ne fais pas ça, sauves toi... » dit Dagur, le souffle court et plié en deux. Mais la jeune femme n'écouta pas l'avis de son chef. La seconde salve de flèches partit en sifflant mais elle cracha du feu qui réduisit les projectiles en cendres. Les chasseurs commencèrent alors à avoir peur et ses hommes se dispersèrent laissant Ronan seul aux prises avec cette femme étrange aux pouvoirs surnaturels. « qu'est ce que tu es? » « ton pire cauchemar » répondit elle implacablement. Il tira une flèche dans sa direction mais elle l'attrapa au vol et se mit à avancer d'un pas décidé vers son ennemi. Celui ci recula avec des tirs de plus en plus rapprochés mais la jeune femme ne prêtait même pas attention aux traits qui se fichaient dans son corps.

Soudain, le chasseur se retourna et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée mais le grand dragon noir s'interposa avant qu'il n'ait pu monter à bord d'un bateau pour s'enfuir. Marie le rattrapa ainsi, pris en étau entre deux cracheurs de feu et à la vue de tous, pour lui porter le coup de grâce : grâce à ses pouvoirs elle fit naître du métal des cages environnantes des dizaines de fils barbelé qui enserrèrent l'homme tandis qu'il hurlait. Elle le regarda se débattre un instant avant de resserrer le cocon mortel dans un ruissellement de sang.

Une fois l'ennemi abattu et bien mort, elle couru retrouver Dagur mais elle le trouva étendu par terre, ruisselant de sueur à cause de la fièvre. Elle profita qu'il soit inconscient pour retirer la flèche. Vorg arriva sur ces entrefaits et fut horrifié de voir son chef dans cet état. La bataille fut facilement gagnée par la force de frappe déployée par les deux tribus mais cette victoire avait un goût amer pour les parenvrilles avec son chef gravement blessé. Marie gelait ses mains et les posait sur le front de son chef pour faire baisser la fièvre mais il était toujours brûlant. Vorg le porta doucement à bord du diamant noir pour le rapatrier vers son île. Marie, prenant bien malgré elle la place de chef, décida tout de même de partager les gains de ce raid entre les deux tribus : l'or pour les beurkiens et les bateaux pour les parenvrilles. Enfin ils appareillèrent pour rentrer .

Dagur était étendu sur son lit, brûlant de fièvre. Marie avait recousu sa plaie et gelé une grande quantité d'eau pour l'entourer de poches de glace pour faire baisser sa température, sans grand succès. Elle lui administra aussi de puissants antipyrétiques mais le mal ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser vaincre. Elle le veilla sans faiblir pendant un jour entier avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance mais la fièvre le faisait délirer. À un moment, il sembla retrouver un peu de lucidité . Il appela la jeune femme et dit sur un ton désespéré « Marie, ma douce, ma tendre, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime avant de mourir ». Marie fut quelque peu désarçonnée par ses paroles alors elle lui dit « chut gardes tes forces, tu ne vas pas mourir... tu ne PEUX pas mourir. On reparlera de ça quand tu iras mieux ». comme le soir de beuverie, elle mis cela sur le compte d'une perte de contrôle de soi-même.

Peu à peu, les traitements firent effet et il finit par se reposer paisiblement. Encore légèrement fiévreux, elle ne lui donna pas l'autorisation de se lever et lui apporta ses repas directement dans la cabine. Il se sentait faible et détestait ça ; le seul point positif est qu'il avait sa bien aimée près de lui aux petits soins. Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de leur île : les cors raisonnèrent pour annoncer leur retour triomphal avec une flotte étendue , le butin de guerre, montant à 40 le nombre de trirèmes à leur service. Ils pouvaient maintenant caser tous les guerriers dans ces seuls grands bateaux. Dagur insista pour descendre la rampe debout et sans aide. Marie se tenait très près de lui au cas ou il faiblirait. Mais non, il descendit avec un air de conquérant sous les vivas de son peuple.

Le jeune chef se remit doucement de sa mésaventure. Les anciens bateaux de chasseurs furent réarmés aux couleurs des parenvrilles. Ils étaient maintenant virtuellement invincible sauf si une armée de dragons s'attaquait à eu mais la paix avec Beurk minimisait déjà les risques. Le jeune homme constata néanmoins une grande différence dans l'attitude des gens à son égard : un mélange de respect et de crainte. En écrasant les chasseurs de dragons il avait fait ses preuves en tant que guerrier. Même chez Marie il remarqua un changement, elle était beaucoup plus prévenante et cherchait plus sa compagnie... ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais il ignorait la raison de ce retournement de situation car il ne se souvenait de rien durant sa période de fièvre. La jeune femme se surprenait à rêver que, peut-être, quelqu'un pourrait l'aimer comme elle était.

L'automne se déroula comme une tapisserie précieuse avec ses couleurs chaudes, les animaux se dépêchant de finir leurs réserves, le passage des oiseaux et des dragons migrateurs ainsi que le brame des cerfs. Les attaques de virus étaient toujours aussi fréquentes mais les équilibres maîtrisaient de mieux en mieux leurs pouvoirs et les repoussaient de plus en plus facilement. Toutes les tribus alentours avaient maintenant eu affaire à ces monstres et étaient beaucoup plus enclines à s'unir plutôt que se diviser et la paix régnait enfin sur l'archipel. Cette situation profita nettement au commerce et chacun en tira des bénéfices.

chapitre 13 en boite ! On dit que ce nombre peut porter chance alors j'espère avoir un petit commentaire ;)

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	14. Chapitre 14: interlude

Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 14: interlude, la douceur de vivre.

L'automne avança doucement, les arbres perdant leurs parures pour laisser paraître leur ramures nues. Les premières gelées nocturnes couvraient le paysage de givre étincelant sous le soleil matinal. Marie fit la surprise d'offrir des vêtements chauds fabriqués par ses soins à August (parce qu'avec sa frêle constitution, il allait attraper la mort) à Dagur et même Vorg. Elle ne laissait plus sortir personne à moins d'être bien emmitouflé dans une veste de mouton et une écharpe de laine. Le jeune chef se rendait compte qu'il adorait qu'on le couve un peu, enfin qu'ELLE le couve car il s'était battu toute sa vie pour prouver qu'il savait se débrouiller seul.

La paix régnant enfin sur l'archipel et la bonne nourriture en abondance avaient tendance à empâter un peu les parenvrilles alors il fut décider d'organiser des entraînement collectifs tous les jours. La jeune femme émit l'idée d'organiser des compétions entre tribus pour motiver tout le monde à rester en bonne forme physique. Ce jour là Dagur avait déjà étalé quatre de ses hommes en combat singulier et s'apprêtait à recommencer avec son adversaire suivant, à savoir son second. Il était tout près de la victoire quand, soudain, il entendit un craquement et une horrible douleur lui vriller le dos. Il fit un dernier effort pour sortir son adversaire du cercle mais il avait le souffle coupé de douleur.

Il prétendit en avoir assez pour pouvoir s'éclipser et rentrer chez lui. Il fit péniblement le chemin jusqu'à sa maison mais, en y entrant, découvrit Marie attablée en train de décorer des parchemins. Il pris sur lui de faire comme si de rien était en passant devant elle mais « tu t'es fait mal ? » demanda t-elle sans lever le nez de son ouvrage. « non, non » testa t-il ; « à d'autres, mon cœur, je vois bien que tu ne te tiens pas comme d'habitude ». L'utilisation de ce petit sobriquet qu'elle s'était mise à utiliser depuis l'épisode de la flèche empoisonnée lui filait toujours des frissons. Elle le connaissait décidément sur le bout des doigts et, plus remarquable encore, elle restait près de lui même en sachant tous ses défauts. « D'accord, je me suis fait mal au dos à l'entraînement, pas fort, ça partira vite » mais son mensonge fondit comme neige au soleil quand elle le regarda d'un air blasé avec un sourcil levé. « d'accord j'ai TRES mal » dit il en baissant les yeux, honteux de sa faiblesse. « laisses moi regarder si je peux faire quelque chose » dit elle en l'entraînant dans les escaliers vers la chambre.

Elle le fit mettre torse nu et s'allonger sur le ventre sur le lit. Elle réchauffa ses mains et commença à palper le dos musclé de son ami. « dis moi quand tu as mal » et ça ne tarda pas : quand elle passa ses doigts sur les lombaires il se raidit et souffla de douleur. Elle continua son examen avec le plus de douceur possible pour lui permettre un diagnostique. « tu t'es déplacé une vertèbre, le genre de chose qui ne guérit pas tout seul ! Je vais la remettre en place, tu vas avoir très mal puis tu seras soulagé ». Le jeune homme se prépara mentalement pour affronter la douleur aiguë. À l'aide son coude, elle fit craquer la colonne vertébrale provoquant une bouffée de douleur puis le soulagement vint et il ne sentit plus aucune souffrance. Il voulu se relever mais elle le plaqua fermement sur le lit. « Non vas y doucement, tu ne dois pas plier ta colonne ni prendre de bain chaud pendant 2/3 jours ; il faut te relever comme un petit vieux en roulant d'abord sur le côté ». Dagur grogna de désaccord de se trouver dans cette situation ; lui, le chef des parenvrilles, réduit à se lever de son lit comme un ancêtre.

« Tiens tant qu'on y est, ça te dit un massage ? » demanda t-elle. Ni une ni deux, le jeune homme accepta avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Elle alla dans l'armoire chercher un flacon d'huile parfumée pour lubrifier son intervention. Elle la réchauffa légèrement avant de s'en oindre les mains et de commencer à effleurer la peau du bout des doigts pour préparer le corps. Après les effleurements, de douces caresses avec le plat de la main commencèrent déjà à lui procurer beaucoup de plaisir. Une fois les muscles réchauffés, elle appuya de plus en plus fort, provoquant des vagues de plaisir intense. Il se mit à gémir sous ses mains expertes « oh oui ça s'est bon, encore un peu à gauche... oh oui là, t'arrêtes pas... » .

August et Vorg revenaient de l'entraînement en devisant gaiement, ils étaient devenus proches amis. Ainsi le petit rouquin invita le parenvrille à venir se laver dans la salle de bain devenue trop grande et trop garnie depuis le départ des autres équilibres. Ils passèrent dans le couloir et entendirent des bruits au niveau de la chambre de leurs chefs. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant en silence en se regardant avec stupéfaction, imaginant à quoi pouvaient bien correspondre ces gémissements. August eu un sourire purement machiavélique, Vorg ne saisit que trop tard ce qu'il voulait faire tandis que le tout jeune homme ouvrait grand la porte avec fracas. Marie s'arrêta net en entendant la porte claquer et Dagur tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il en était. August souffla de déception « mince, rien d'intéressant ». Vorg quand à lui était rouge comme une pivoine et bégayait « j'ai pas pu l'arrêter... ». « Comment ça rien d'intéressant, tu espérais quoi ? » demanda la femme pâle. « euh, quelque chose de plus torride » répondit August. « Torride comme quoi ? » ; puis devant l'air blasé de son coéquipier, elle comprit l'allusion. « toujours l'esprit mal tourné, eh bein non il ne se passe rien et il ne se passera jamais rien ». Elle ignorait le mal lancinant qu'elle venait d'infliger au jeune chef qui sentait tous ses espoirs s'envoler ; il enfuit son visage dans l'oreiller pour que personne ne voie sa déception mais son second imaginait fort bien son sentiment.

« Avec tout ça tu es redevenu tout raide » dit-elle quand les deux intrus se furent retirés « je dois tout recommencer ». Dagur décida que, même s'il ne pouvait pas être aussi proche d'elle qu'il le voudrait, il profiterait intensément de chaque moment passé en sa compagnie. Il se détendit et finit par s'endormir sous la caresse chaude des mains amies qui prenaient soin de lui.

un petit chapitre neu-neu rien que pour moi :p des fois il faut se laisser aller à la mièvrerie. Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	15. Chapitre 15: liens de sang

Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 15 : liens de sang.

L'hiver ne tarderait pas à montrer le bout de son nez, les derniers préparatif battaient bon train : couper du bois, sécher ou saler de la viande et du poisson, faire des conserves... le travail ne manquait pas. Marie supervisait tout ça d'un œil vigilant et Dagur lui faisait toute confiance pour gérer ça à sa place. Il ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments et ça commençait à le ronger de l'intérieur ; plus il la connaissait plus il l'aimait et son désir physique augmentait proportionnellement. Leur proximité physique les avait beaucoup rapprochés, ils étaient maintenant à l'aise l'un avec l'autre comme un vieux couple marié. Le jeune chef pensait que c'était un atout car s'ils se supportaient maintenant ça ne changerait pas après le mariage. Mais voilà elle était contre le mariage et même d'avoir des enfants. Dagur pensait que de toutes façons il n'avait besoin que d'elle, peu importe qu'ils soient mariés ou non ou qu'ils aient des enfants.

Ce jour là, un navire marchand accosta sur l'île. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de découvrir que c'était ce négociant Jurgen qui revenait sur le lieu de son humiliation. Néanmoins, dans un soucis de bonne entente, il fut accueilli comme n'importe quel autre. Quelques parenvrilles achetèrent sa marchandise tandis que de son côté il acheta un lot de peignes en nacre. Ce geste fut interprété comme une tentative de réconciliation. Il fut donc invité à dîner dans la grand salle ou il s'installa non pas à côté de Marie mais à côté de Vorg. Au détour de la conversation qui tournait autour des derniers préparatifs avant la mauvaise saison, il leur proposa d'acheter un tuyau pour se procurer beaucoup de miel. Marie accepta et il dit connaître une île proche qu'il pointa sur la carte où s'étaient installées de nombreuses ruches d'abeilles. Elle avait déjà visité ladite île et n'y avait pas trouvé grand chose d'intéressant mais il insista sur le fait que les colonies se cachaient dans les anfractuosités du massif rocheux au centre de l'île. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre de toutes façons.

Une excursion fut prévue le lendemain pour récolter du miel. Dagur se proposa pour accompagner sa bien aimée dans cette tâche délicate. Ils chargèrent les seaux destinés a recevoir le précieux liquide et l'enfumoir sur le grand dragon noir (que la jeune femme avait nommé simplement Noir) que le jeune chef chevaucha jusqu'à destination. Arrivés sur place, ils ne virent aucune abeille et cela éveilla la méfiance de la jeune femme. À juste titre car à peine eut elle émis la pensée de faire demi tour et rentrer qu'un immense filet d'acier engloutit le cauchemars monstrueux. Des chasseurs de dragons embusqués sortirent de leur cachette et entamèrent le combat avec le jeune chef parenvrille qui se défendit comme un lion mais ils étaient trop nombreux et il finit par être surpassé. Pendant ce temps, le reste du groupe des chasseurs occupaient la jeune femme afin de capturer Dagur.

Un homme étrange apparu au milieux des chasseurs qui s'écartaient avec respect, il se dirigea vers le parenvrille que 4 gardes tenaient immobile à genoux. Il sortit une dague et la posa sur la gorge de son prisonnier « rends toi femme sinon j'égorge ton petit copain ». Marie se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air de défi. L'homme appuya plus fort sa lame qui entailla la peau et fit couler un filet de sang. « A qui ais je l'honneur » demanda t-elle histoire de gagner du temps pour réfléchir. « je suis Chivar frère de Ronan... que tu as assassiné , sale pute. Je vais m'assurer que tu souffre mille morts pour m'avoir arraché mon grand frère ». elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour essayer de se sortir de cette situation sans que son ami soit blessé. « d'accord je me rends mais laissez partir le garçon et le dragon » « tu me prends pour une nouille, je suis au courant pour tes pouvoirs particuliers et je ne te laisserais pas une occasion de les utiliser ».

L'ambiance était fort tendue et tout le monde campait sur ses positions. « d'accord, faites de moi ce que vous voulez mais une fois morte je veux que vous les relâchiez tous les deux sans aucun mal ! » « non, ne fais pas ça! Ne pense pas à moi... » commença le jeune chef mais l'autre appuya plus fermement sa lame pour le faire taire « comme c'est mignon cette abnégation mutuelle, malheureusement vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de vivre heureux pour toujours... tout comme mon frère ».

il s'approcha d'elle et dit « Remarques , c'est vraiment du gâchis, tu es superbe... j'ai bien envie qu'on s'amuse un peu avant d'en finir ». la jeune femme eut le sang qui se figea d'effroi en comprenant l'implication de ces mots : le viol était à ses yeux la pire chose qu'on pouvait faire à une femme. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à lui caresser la joue du revers de la main mais à peine l'eut-il touchée que la jeune femme sentit sa raison vaciller et une indicible rage l'envahir. Elle explosa littéralement dans un souffle de feu incandescent. Dagur n'eut que le temps de voir les flammes se précipiter vers lui avant de sentir la lame sur sa gorge se déserrer totalement tandis que le bras dont la main tenait toujours la dague tombait, sectionné au niveau du coude. Il se rendit compte qu'il était sous une cloche de protection en champ de force.

Les flammes s'arrêtèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues, laissant un paysage apocalyptique. Tout avait brûlé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que de petits tas de cendres fumantes. Le champs de force disparut, libérant son prisonnier. La jeune femme quand à elle tomba à genoux en sanglotant. Le jeune chef se précipita vers elle « qu'est ce qu'il y a ... tu es blessée ? » demanda t-il plein d'angoisse. « Je suis un monstre, un puta*n de monstre... » gémit elle entre deux sanglots. Dagur en avait le cœur brisé de la voir ainsi. Il la releva doucement et la prit dans ses bras tendrement : « mais non tu n'es pas un monstre, tu n'as fait que te défendre... NOUS défendre » dit il doucement. Il restèrent un moment enlacés jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Marie se tarissent.

« Mais toi tu es blessé » se rappela t-elle soudain. Elle desserra l'étreinte du jeune homme pour regarder l'entaille à son cou. « tu as mal ? » « non ce n'est presque rien, je t'assure ». Machinalement, la jeune femme lécha le sang de la blessure provoquant de grands frissons chez son compagnon. Et encore ne voyait-elle pas ce qui se passait dans son pantalon car elle aurait sans doute été dégoûtée.

Les deux jeunes gens et Noir reprirent le chemin de parenvrille. Bredouilles mais encore en vie, ce qui n'était un petit exploit vu les circonstances. Sur la route, ils croisèrent le bateau de Jurgen sur lequel ils atterrirent devant l'homme empli d'effrois de les voir en vie. Dagur était dans une rage folle qu'il ait osé mettre sa bien aimée en danger et même de la faire se sentir mal et pleurer. Il balança le marchand par dessus bord et redirigea le bateau vers son île. La confiscation de ses biens faisaient partie de la punition pour se venger de sa traîtrise.

De retour sur parenvrille, tout le monde demandait comment et pourquoi ils revenaient sans miel et avec le bateau du négociant... dans la grand salle, Dagur fit un récit épique de ce qui s'était passé. Vorg s'inquiéta de sa blessure à la gorge mais il lui dit que ce n'était qu'une égratignure. Ils espéraient tous que c'en était bel et bien fini avec ces maudits chasseurs de dragons.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	16. Chapitre 16: rupture de digue

Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 16: rupture de digue.

L'hiver arriva sans prévenir ; une nuit 10cm de neige tombèrent sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Ce fut la surprise au petit matin. Marie était folle de joie, elle adorait la neige ; elle passa toute la journée dehors et ne rentra que pour le souper. Elle meublait les longues soirées à sculpter de la nacre, décorer des parchemins et écrire un livre sur les plantes médicinales et aromatiques qu'elle illustrait à la perfection avec ses encres de diverses teintes. La saison hivernale était une saison morte pour les vikings car ils étaient coincés sur leur île par le mauvais temps ; alors ils s'adonnaient à toutes sortes de tâches en intérieur : ravauder les filets de pêche abîmés, couture de vêtements divers, tressage de nasses et de paniers, sculpture sur bois et travaux de forge venaient occuper les mornes journées. Le jeune chef parenvrille se mit lui aussi à adorer l'hiver. Le froid poussait sa compagne à se serrer très fort contre lui et elle ne s'absentait plus pour aller sur les marchés de nord. Tout bénef donc.

Cependant, une belle journée glaciale mais claire, un terreur terrible arriva sur l'île en s'écrasant littéralement sur le visage de Vorg. Cette sale manie d'atterrir sur la tête des gens était typique de ces petits dragons malicieux ; il portait un message venant de beurk. Le parenvrille emmena donc le coursier et son courrier à la grand salle ou diverses personnes s'occupaient en bavardant. Dagur et Marie étaient en pleine discussion mais s'interrompirent dès que le capitaine s'approcha avec le petit dragon dans les mains. Dagur détacha le rouleau de la patte du terreur et lu le contenu pendant que Marie allait chercher du poisson pour récompenser le courageux petit facteur. Piggy se précipita à la rencontre de ce compagnon de jeu.

« C'est pour toi » dit le jeune chef à la femme pâle. Elle prit le parchemin et y lu que Ronja lui envoyait cette missive pour lui demander si elles pouvaient se rencontrer au plus vite pour discuter d'un sujet de la plus haute importance de façon urgente. La jeune femme décida de se mettre en chemin sur le champs, affolée par le ton de la missive. Évidemment Dagur proposa de l'accompagner et elle accepta avec bonheur car elle appréciait sa compagnie plus que toute autre. Elle était vraiment très heureuse d'avoir trouvé un ami comme lui, aussi fou, aussi fort et tendre à la fois... vraiment elle l'aimait bien et souhaitait avant tout son bonheur. C'était un sentiment nouveau pour elle et elle ne le cernait pas complètement.

Emmitouflée dans un gros pull cranté dans le dos pour laisser passer ses ailes, Marie pris le départ suivie de près par Dagur monté sur Noir. Piggy insista pour faire le trajet avec son nouveau copain de jeux qu'ils ramenaient chez lui. La petite escadrille volante arriva bien vite en vue de l'île de leurs alliés. Mais point de cors pour annoncer leur venue ce qui était hautement inhabituel. Personne non plus dans les rues... ça ressemblait à un village fantôme. Ils dirigèrent leurs pas vers la grand salle et eurent un choc en découvrant le triste spectacle : la majorité des habitants de beurk étaient rassemblés là, souffrant d'une maladie très virulente qui les clouaient au lit. Les rares personnes épargnées faisaient de leur mieux pour assurer les soins sommaires à leur portée ; Ronja faisait partie de ces rares chanceux mais était penchée sur Philip dans un état préoccupant, blanc comme un linge et couvert de sueur due à la fièvre. Quand la brunette aperçu son amie elle se précipita vers elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes « tu es venue, je suis si contente »« bien sûr que je suis venue, tu croyais que je te laisserais dans la mouise ? ». Ronja expliqua grosso modo qu'une maladie inconnue s'était répandue sur l'île touchant aussi bien les dragons que les humains ; plus des 4/5 ème de la population l'avait attrapée et leur état ne cessait d'empirer, elle craignait avoir bientôt des décès. Elle l'avait appelée à la rescousse car leur guérisseuse Gothi était maintenant elle aussi malade et en incapacité de leur venir en aide.

Marie ne savait pas si elle pourrait réellement aider mais elle demanda à examiner les malades. Un de ses pouvoirs consistait à voir les propriétés d'un objet (plante, minéraux, animaux ETC) : s'il était comestible et quelles étaient ses propriétés médicinales. Elle « lut » donc la recette pour fabriquer un médicament. En cours de route, elle remarqua Stoick qui veillait son fils alité mais visiblement contaminé lui aussi. Elle réunit les personnes encore valides et leur dit de récolter de la glace et de poser des poches froides sur le front des malades pour refroidir le sang irriguant le cerveau. Elle entra chez la vieille guérisseuse pour voir ce dont elle disposait mais ne put que constater que presque tout le stock de potions susceptibles d'aider était épuisé. Elle renvoya Dagur sur parenvrille avec une liste de produits à ramener sur beurk le plus vite possible. Il partit à contre cœur, la peur au ventre qu'elle puisse être contaminée et en mourir. Le jeune homme poussa le grand dragon dans ces derniers retranchement et fit les voyages aller-retour en un temps record.

Les produits ramenés par le chef parenvrille permirent de concocter des potions très efficaces et, comme Marie voyait toujours en grand, en quantité suffisante pour soigner à la fois les dragons et les hommes. Un puissant antipyrétique, une version naturelle d'un antibiotique et, étonnement, une petite plante utilisée pour les maux d'estomac furent administrées aux malades et en trois jours tout le monde fut remis. Stoick s'approcha de Dagur et Marie d'un air solennel, posa les mains sur l'épaule de chacun et dit « nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous... et pas que pour nous mais pour le monde entier. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici ». Harold se tenait à côté de son père, un peu faible encore sur ses jambes mais après les beaux mots de son père il souhaita bon voyage à Dagur « rentrez bien, mon frère ». Le jeune chef eu un frisson d'émoi d'être appelé ainsi par son ancien ennemi... il ne savait pas s'il appréciait ou si ça le dérangeait. Non finalement il aimait bien. Depuis qu'il était devenu proche avec Marie, il n'avait plus songé à essayer de le tuer ; il ne s'était même pas réjoui de le voir malade.

Le retour se passa calmement, ils discutaient de tout et de rien en frôlant les nuages laiteux qui s'amoncelaient : la neige ne tarderait plus à tomber. Ils rentrèrent juste à temps pour éviter que la chute délicate de quelques flocons moutonneux ne se transforme en blizzard si dense qu'on laissa entrer Noir dans la grand salle pour le protéger des intempéries. Marie remarqua que Piggy était un peu déprimé d'être séparé de son compagnon de jeux ; elle envisagea un instant de le confier aux beurkiens mais se ravisa : il était libre de s'en aller mais ne le faisait pas... peut être suffirait-il de prendre un second terreur pour lui tenir compagnie.

Le blizzard souffla trois jours et trois nuits durant lesquels les parenvrilles limitèrent au maximum les déplacements. Le matin du 4ème jour, le soleil se leva dans un ciel limpide pour laisser découvrir la magie des paysages ensevelis sous un mètre de neige immaculée. Marie saisi l'occasion et alla voler de ci de là pour se repaître du maximum de ces paysages magnifiques. Les parenvrilles dégageaient les rues car le soleil fit un peu fondre la neige qui se tassa et regèlerait en une croûte de glace solide la nuit venue.

L'hiver était bien là majestueux et impitoyable ; mais grâce à tous les efforts de la jeune femme (autant ramener de l'or que de leur enseigner de nouvelles façons de conserver les aliments en conserve), les parenvrilles n'étaient pas inquiets de savoir s'ils passeraient la mauvaise saison sans encombres. Les nuits étaient très agréables pour le jeune chef qui servait de bouillotte vivante à sa compagne qui se pelotonnait contre lui malgré les fourrures garnissant le lit. Il passait régulièrement une bonne heure à la regarder dormir et en songeant à quel point il était privilégié de pouvoir la côtoyer de si près sans y laisser sa peau... oui, il se sentait privilégié.

Un matin où il neigeait doucement, alors que Marie et August surveillaient les moutons qu'on avait laissés sortir pour se dégourdir les jambes, un éclair violet stria le ciel... les parenvrilles le reconnurent immédiatement et s'armèrent sur le champs. Marie cria à quelques enfants qui traînaient de rentrer les moutons au plus vite pour qu'ils ne traînent pas dans leurs jambes. La faille s'ouvrit largement comme une balafre sur le visage du monde. La horde infernale des niveaux 2 s'engouffra dans la brèche et déboucha sur ce qui allait devenir un champs de bataille. August et Marie, côtes à côtes, crièrent « ceux qui vont mourir te saluent » avant de se jeter dans la mêlée. Dagur détestait ce salut à l'ennemi : NON elle ne devait pas mourir, elle ne POUVAIT pas le laisser seul... il en mourrait.

Le nombre d'ennemis était ahurissant mais les parenvrilles étaient maintenant rodés à l'exercice. Les créatures tombaient comme des mouches tandis que les humains esquivaient habilement les attaques. Après une bonne demi heure de bataille acharnée, un mouvement se fit entrevoir : les créatures dégageaient le passage pour l'arrivée d'un congénère plus imposant. Pensant avoir à nouveau affaire au niveau 4, Dagur se sentit fléchir... il avait fait trop de cauchemars à ce propos et redoutait qu'ils ne soient prémonitoires. Mais la bestiole qui émergea de la faille était bien plus grosse, comme un gros coléoptère. Il s'arrêta dès la porte franchie au lieu de fendre la foule. Son abdomen en forme de bulbe rougeoya et s'ouvrit comme une fleur pour propulser un énorme boulet de matière gélatineuse enflammée qui passa au dessus des lignes ennemies pour s'écraser au milieu des parenvrilles. Certains furent touchés par les flammes et sévèrement brûlés, ils furent évacués à l'arrière de la ligne de front.

Marie, Dagur et August se regardèrent et eurent la même idée en même temps : ils s'élancèrent à trois en formation de triangle et se taillèrent une route à travers les lignes ennemies. Quand ils arrivèrent à portée de tir d'arbalète, le jeune chef visa entre les yeux et décocha son carreau... qui se brisa comme une brindille sur le front caparaçonné de la créature. Tous trois se regardèrent perplexes mais la jeune femme avait déjà un plan B. Vorg et un groupe de parenvrilles les avaient suivis dans leur percée des lignes ennemies. La jeune femme leur ordonna de rester protéger leur chef tandis qu'elle et son coéquipier allaient jusqu'à la créature pour ouvrir une brèche dans sa carapace à coup de haches. Ils s'élancèrent tous les deux en parfaite harmonie comme si la chaîne entre eux existait toujours. En cours de route, tous les niveaux 2 se ruaient sur eux pour les empêcher d'atteindre leur cible et un d'entre eux égratigna la joue de la jeune femme. Arrivés près du monstre qui crachait inlassablement ses boulets incendiaires, ils s'élancèrent dans les airs avec leur deux haches penchées pour arracher un éclat du blindage juste entre les trois paires d'yeux. Dagur épaula, visa et fit mouche. La créature inconnue s'effondra comme une masse en poussant un barrissement grave. Les autres virus, ayant assisté à la scène se replièrent quasi instantanément. Très vite, les humains se trouvèrent seuls êtres vivant sur le champ de bataille. Tous éclatèrent de joie face à cette victoire et se congratulaient pour cette belle bataille. Dagur et son groupe rejoignirent la paire d'équilibre pour laisser libre cours à leur joie.

Le jeune chef vit alors la joue ensanglantée de son aimée « tu es blessée » fit il remarquer. « juste une égratignure, négligeable » répondit elle. Il racla le sang de sa joue avec son pouce et le porta machinalement à sa bouche. Voir son chef boire son sang eu un effet inattendu sur la jeune femme : une onde de désir inextinguible la subjugua pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était comme une vague monstrueuse qui balayait tous ses boucliers émotionnels tel un tsunami qui faisait céder toutes les digues de son cœur. Elle passa une main derrière la nuque du jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dagur fut tellement surpris qu'il en lâcha son arbalète mais il se reprit vite et lui rendit son baiser, l'attirant à lui par la taille un peu brusquement. Un grand silence se fit dès que les autres virent la scène : leur chef et sa compagne s'embrassant fougueusement au milieu des corps et des flocons qui tombaient doucement. Le baiser se termina enfin, Dagur était tellement content qu'il arborait une expression parfaitement idiote. *Mais quel adorable idiot* pensa t-elle. August donna un coup de coude à Vorg qui s'extasiait « tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'ils finiraient par faire des cochonneries ». Soudain, comme si un top départ invisible était donné, tout le monde hurla de bonheur avec une ardeur redoublée.

Une fois les ardeurs calmée, Marie ordonna qu'on commence à évacuer les cadavres mais, bien sûr, qu'on lui garde le corps de la nouvelle créature qu'elle qualifia de niveau 5. Vorg se chargea lui même de la faire amener dans la grotte isolée et y répandre les coléoptères nécrophages. La jeune femme quand à elle referma la brèche avec son coéquipier puis s'activa autour des blessés, principalement des brûlures. Deux parenvrilles n'y survivèrent pas mais les autres se remirent très bien grâce à l'onguent à base de fougère de feu qui soignait les brûlures et les irritations (cuite car crue elle était très urticante).

Une fois l'île débarrassée de ces déchets, la vie pouvait reprendre normalement... enfin presque : Dagur profita du banquet du soir pour demander « ma chérie, poison de mes lèvres, sel de mes larmes, veux tu m'épouser ? ». « oui » dit elle en rougissant. Ainsi ils furent fiancés aux yeux de tous.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	17. Chapitre 17: une triste opportunité

Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 17: une triste opportunité.

La nouvelle des fiançailles de Dagur et Marie fit le tour de l'archipel et des bons vœux arrivèrent de partout. Beurk fut l'une des premières à envoyer ses félicitations. Dans six mois, ils seraient mariés devant tout le gratin que comptait les îles. Mais que pouvait-il bien se passer en six mois ?

Durant l'une de ces longues et ennuyeuses soirées d'hiver, August distrayait la galerie en chantant des chansons de son monde quand, à court d'idée, il interrogea sa coéquipière « allez chantes nous une chanson » « je ne connais pas de chanson » « si tu dois en connaître une sinon tu n'aurais pas su fermer les failles ». le jeune chef interrogea sa compagne du regard : « hum, pour fermer les failles, on chantait une chanson dans sa tête pour ré-harmoniser la paroi du monde » précisa la jeune femme. « Donc c'est ce que je dis, tu connais au moins une chanson » « ça va ça va, le titre ''comme un monstre'' de SmashedSkull* » « connais pas, bein chantes ! » « je chante comme une casserole... il va pleuvoir des boules de feu si je m'égosille... » tenta désespérément la jeune femme. Tout le monde la regardait avec insistance « bon ça va, je ne vais pas chanter mais je vais essayer de faire sortir la musique de ma tête ». après deux ou trois essais imparfait la mélodie s'éleva forte et claire. « ''je deviens le monstre à l'intérieur de moi''... eh bein dis donc c'est pas folichon : pas étonnant que tu te sois suicidée ». Dagur dut se museler de toutes ses forces pour ne pas coller une taloche au petit rouquin pour avoir oser parler de ça sur un ton si léger alors que c'était sa plus grande peur.

« T'as déjà écouté les chansons à l'envers : c'est fun » continua August sans se douter à quoi il avait échappé « non mais j'ai déjà écouté les 33 tours en vitesse 45 tours et vice versa » « essaies de t'imaginer ta chanson à l'envers » . La jeune femme se plia à l'exercice avec une concentration intense, sourit avant d'émettre la cacophonie que cela donnait. Soudain, au milieu de la table, s'ouvrit une petite faille qui laissa s'échapper quelques niveaux 1 que les parenvrilles se dépêchèrent de tuer tandis que les équilibres comblaient la faille. « qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? » demanda le rouquin tout perdu. « je crois qu'en plus d'avoir le pouvoir de refermer les failles nous avons le pouvoir de les ouvrir » « bein c'est un pouvoir qui sert à rien » s'étrangla le gringalet. « C'est à voir » dit Marie dont le cerveau échafaudait déjà un plan avec cette nouvelle donnée.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, avec l'aide de quelques parenvrilles, la jeune femme s'entraîna intensément à ouvrir des failles de plus en plus grandes avec pour objectif d'en ouvrir une à taille humaine . Les vikings ne cernaient pas bien son objectif mais Dagur avait un vrai mauvais pré-sentiment. Un soir qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, il lui demanda franchement ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle le regarda avec un air triste qui lui fendit le cœur. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait l'intention de se rendre directement dans le nid pour tuer la reine... cette nouvelle glaça d'effroi son compagnon : c'était quasiment une mission suicide. Il tenta désespérément de la raisonner mais elle avait prit sa décision.

Le lendemain, elle envoya des messages à tous les équilibres pour leur faire part de ses intentions. Elle précisa que personne n'était ''obligé'' de le faire et donna rendez vous aux autres au solstice pour une grande offensive. Les vikings s'entraînèrent aussi pour pouvoir abattre les créatures qui se faufileraient dans la faille mais ne pouvaient entrer dans le nid car il n'y aurait sans doute pas d'air (les équilibres compenseraient à l'aide de leurs pouvoirs). Dagur était spectateur impuissant de sa propre ruine.

Les vikings en furent étonnés mais tous les équilibres étaient là pour cette mission pourtant presque suicidaire. Une d'entre eux, Léa, était enceinte ... Marie lui ordonna donc de rester derrière pour refermer la faille au cas où la mission échouerait. À contrecœur, la future mère se chargea de ce poste. Le jeune chef mourait d'envie de lui dire de faire pareil mais il savait qu'il ne ferait que la heurter. Le jour J était prévu pour le lendemain : tout le monde connaissait son rôle, le maximum de possibilités avaient été envisagées, les équilibres étaient au mieux de leur forme...on ne pouvait pas être plus prêts. Un certains nombre d'entre eux étaient en couple et leurs conjoints tentaient désespérément de faire bonne figure mais la peine se lisait sur bien des visages.

Au moment de se coucher, Dagur eu la surprise d'entendre frapper doucement à la porte de sa chambre. Il alla ouvrir et découvrit Marie, en tenue de nuit, qui lui demanda pour entrer... « bien sûr » répondit il même s'il subodorait qu'elle venait lui faire ses adieux. La jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement et longuement. « Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? » « oui, je m'en doute » « alors je vais t'épargner les discours larmoyants... j'ai quelque chose à te demander » « vas-y » « fais moi l'amour... que je connaisse une fois le plaisir d'un amour partagé » fit elle en laissant tomber sa robe de nuit, révélant son corps nu. Le jeune chef était déchiré entre son désir et l'envie de lui répondre qu'elle revienne si elle voulait connaître ça. Mais elle lui avait demandé... alors ils s'exécuta. Un baiser, les mains qui se perdent sur le corps de l'autre et enfin une fusion quasi cosmique de deux corps si différents en une explosion de plaisir. Beaucoup d'autres faisaient de même de leur côté : visiblement, même les équilibres pensaient que c'était une mission suicide mais pas un ne voulu déroger à sa ''mission''.

Inexorablement, le matin vint et le soleil se leva sur une journée radieuse qui aurait ravi bien des cœurs si la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée. Tout le monde déjeuna copieusement avec des mets plus succulents les uns que les autres... le dernier repas de condamnés. Dès que le festin fut fini, tout le monde se mit en place. L'horrible cacophonie de la chanson à l'envers s'éleva au milieu d'un silence de mort, tel un chant funèbre. Les éclairs mauves se mirent à briller puis la faille s'ouvrit lentement, de plus en plus grande jusqu'à atteindre la taille nécessaire pour laisser passer trois personnes de front. Le groupe d'équilibre se fendit d'un « ceux qui vont mourir te saluent » qui donna froid dans le dos à bien des vikings présents... ils n'arrivaient pas s'imaginer les périls que ces jeunes gens devraient affronter.

Enfin, en rang de trois, le groupe s'engouffra dans le trou béant pour disparaître à la vue de leurs amis et compagnons.

* chanson imaginaire pour ne pas bafouer les droits d'auteurs

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	18. Chapitre 18: au coeur de l'enfer

Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste avant que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 18: au cœur de l'enfer.

Ici pas d'oxygène, pas de lumière et un froid abyssal... c'est l'antre du désespoir. Les équilibres usent de diverses techniques pour leur permettre de survivre un temps et d'y voir un peu. Les niveaux 1 courent partout par terre, sur les murs de l'immense couloir. Marie prend la tête du groupe et choisi au hasard d'aller à gauche, elle marque le chemin parcouru avec une craie. Ils s'enfoncent profondément dans la ''ruche''. En chemin ils croisent un groupe de niveaux 2 qu'ils taillent en pièces sans difficulté mais ils se rendent vite compte qu'ils rejoignaient un immense groupe, comme une armée, qui attendait qu'un virus plus petit et encore jamais vu (une sorte de cigale avec des pattes de sauterelle) leur ouvre une porte en stridulant une mélodie. Là de l'autre côté de cette faille qui s'ouvre, des équilibres vont se battre et peut être mourir pour sauver un monde. Et de ce côté ci on va se battre et peut être mourir pour sauver TOUS les mondes.

Ils choisissent de contourner l'armée d'invasion : c'est la reine qu'ils visent pas le menu fretin. Ils s'enfoncent toujours plus profondément, traversent des salles ou de gigantesques niveaux 3, 4 et 5 semblent comme endormis, attendant qu'on les appelle. Enfin, la cheffe voit un niveau 1 transportant un œuf : il venait donc de l'entourage direct de la reine : il remontent le couloir d'où il venait. Bientôt ce furent plusieurs dizaines de nounous et d'œufs qui transitaient dans les couloirs mais ils semblaient tous venir du même endroit : c'est là qu'ils devaient aller. Ils descendent un couloir étroit menant à une immense salle ou trône la reine, gigantesque ''termite'' à l'abdomen énorme et gélatineux d'où sort un œuf toutes les 5 secondes... un vrai cauchemar.

Marie génère son arc et vise entre les paire d'yeux et le train s'enfonce comme dans du beurre mais la créature ne tombe pas morte, elle appelle à l'aide d'un grand barrissement aigu. La salle se remplit de niveaux 2 accourus au secours de leur reine. Les équilibres combattent cette vague sans précédent du mieux qu'ils peuvent mais il y en a tellement. Les blessures s'accumulent sur les équilibres et leurs forces faiblissent tandis que la déferlante de créatures ne s'arrête pas, telle une incontrôlable hémorragie. Marie prend une décision radicale : « retournez tous dans notre monde, je me charge du reste ». Les autres ne savent pas trop ce qu'elle à en tête mais ils ne leur reste que la confiance comme dernière arme. Ils rebroussent chemin mais August reste tout naturellement avec son équipière « non toi aussi August » dit la jeune femme « où tu vas je vais » dit celui ci avec un sourire sincère. Elle acquiesce avec le cœur réchauffé d'avoir de tels amis. Ils combattent un moment pour laisser les autres s'enfuir.

« Je vais faire exploser tout ça » dit la jeune femme à son coéquipier. Celui ci génère un champs de force pour se protéger. Marie se concentre et explose dans des gerbes de flammes bleues qui courent partout dans les tunnels, calcinant les créatures endormies comme éveillées. Les flammes vont jusqu'à la faille d'où ils sont venus et ressortent de l'autre côté en langues incandescentes. Les équilibres qui ont réussit à s'enfuir et les vikings présent à leurs côtés sont abasourdis par la puissance de cette attaque. Les autres défenseurs comprennent pourquoi elle voulait qu'ils sortent... ils imaginaient mal quoique ce soit survivre à une telle fournaise. Dagur se plante juste devant la faille, en proie au désespoir. Ils attendent de longues minutes mais plus rien ne sort de la porte, ni amis ni ennemis. Les équilibres se mettent en place pour refermer la faille mais le jeune chef leur défend de le faire et les bouscule pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas à refermer. Ronya et Xin May tentent de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne reviendra pas mais il s'obstine. Vorg a mal au cœur mais il prend les choses en main en maîtrisant son chef entre ses deux puissants bras. Le jeune homme se débat comme un beau diable en hurlant.

Soudain, un mouvement se fait dans les ombres de la porte : tous retiennent leur souffle. C'est August qui revient, portant maladroitement sa coéquipière inconsciente sur ses épaules. Vorg lâche son chef qui se précipite près de son aimée inanimée, craignant qu'elle soit morte. August fait un signe aux autres qui referment la faille derrière eux. La guérisseuse parenvrille s'approche de la jeune femme et prend ses constantes : « ça devrait aller, elle est juste épuisée ». Dagur la serre dans ses bras comme un doudou longtemps égaré. La jeune femme ouvre un œil en toussotant « arrêtes de me serrer comme ça tu vas me casser quelque chose » dit elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais la voix éteinte. Tous se réjouirent alors franchement : poussant des cris de joie, se congratulant et dansant sans musique. La jeune femme lève difficilement un bras pour essuyer sur la joue de son amant les larmes qu'il n'avait pas conscience de laisser couler. Elle l'attire délicatement jusqu'à ses lèvres pour un doux baiser. « je peux te demander un service ? » demanda Dagur « oui vas y » « ne dit plus jamais ''ceux qui vont mourir te saluent''... te ne vas pas mourir, tu ne PEUX pas mourir ! » « bien chef » dit elle avec un aire mutin. « et moi, je peux te demander un service ? » « oui » « j'ai besoin d'un bain car je pue l'asticot cramé » et ils éclatent de rire tous les deux.

La journée fut consacrée à soigner les blessures et se rendre à nouveau présentable car un grand banquet était prévu au soir pour célébrer la victoire. Tous les convives burent et mangèrent ensemble comme un seul peuple, une seule tribu... l'adversité avec gommé les différents et aplani les rivalités. C'est un monde désormais en paix, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, que les hommes et les femmes qui combattirent ce fléau laissèrent à leur descendants. La vie repris son cour normal : il y eu des mariages, des naissances... des maladies et des décès. Mais au moins, chacun avait maintenant trouvé sa place.

FIN

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


End file.
